


No Reservations For Monsters

by 80_Kegs85



Series: True Undertale [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gang Violence, Homophobic Language, Italian Mafia, Multi, Racism, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80_Kegs85/pseuds/80_Kegs85
Summary: A side storyline to True Soul - Months after the release of the Underground Monsters; Papyrus tries to do what Papyrus does best. Cook! Problem is, the restaurant he wants to cook at is owned by a monster hater. And she'll stop at nothing to make his life miserable. The downside to that, Papyrus is just way too optimistic and determined to let a little monster hater get in his way.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to True Soul.

It had been a few months since the release of Underground Monsters from Mt Ebbott had been made public. 

Most people were excited about the whole ordeal. Most people welcomed the monsters with open arms and we're trying to help the monsters co-exist with their world. Most people offered them jobs into their society. They gave monsters jobs, let them go to their schools, welcomed them with open arms and warm smiles. 

Unfortunately, Calli De'Angelo was not most people. 

In fact, the moment the news broke, she had been scared. She had grew up, knowing the stories about the Underground stories but they had scared her unlike a lot of the other kids. 

It just didn't help that bullies had picked on her, saying monsters were going to eat her soul and make her into a slave.

It scared her into having nightmares about such a thing happening. She was the kind of kid who believed in monsters in the closet or under the bed and the kind who had to have a nightlight on all night to chase away the monsters. 

But as she grew up, she began to realize that monsters didn't exist. She realized that they wouldn't creep out of her closet to snatch her up and gobble her. She grew out of those childish fears. 

Until the news hit that monsters came out of the mountain. 

Her fear came back. 

And to see that people foolishly accepted the monsters, her fear grew but so had hate. She didn't believe for a second that the monsters were a good thing. She was too suspicious of them. She believed they had to be hiding their true nature behind those fake friendly smiles. They had to be just waiting to abide their time when they struck. 

Calli did not like the monsters and she refused to believe that they had came from the mountain for anything else but to eat humans. 

Growing up, however, had not always been easy for Calli. She was the youngest of three, now 23. Her oldest brother, Gar and her older sister, Gem; whom were twins and 27 years old, had it easier than she did. It also didn't help that they were all named after Italian noodles because her father, Rotini De'Angelo was obsessed with Italian food.

Therefore, they also had an Italian restaurant they ran.

Calli's name was really Calamarata De'Angelo, but she hated her full name. It was freaking mouthful as it was. As if no Italian name wasn't. Her older brother's full name was Garganelli and her sister's was Gemelli. But it just drove them all nuts being named after noodles and did their best to come up with nicknames.

So Calamarata was Calli or Cal, really. 

For a good number of years, her family restaurant had been doing so well. They served the best Italian food in Ebbott City. It was mostly ran by the family, but as it began to expand over the many years, they started hiring out. 

All Calli's life she had worked in the restaurant. She had always helped out as much as she could with the business. From dish duties, to helping bake delicious steaming garlic bread and rolls, to helping in the kitchen and even waitressing. 

It was a family business and her father was so into it that it grew onto her. 

She loved the restaurant with all her heart and did eventually want to take over the family business. Gar and Gem hadn't wanted to do it forever so it was up to her to learn the traditions and managing the restaurant. 

Problem was, she was the youngest and her father had wanted to hand it off to the oldest, Gar. 

It was disappointing to Calli but she would respect his wishes. 

But thankfully, just recently, Gar put his foot down and had a good solid argument with their father. So had Gem. They had wanted to go off and do their own thing. Gar wanted to be an artist. A Media Design artist, actually. And Gem, she wanted to be a fashion designer.

Their father hadn't been too happy about it but he wasn't going to fight them on it. They were too much like their late mother, after all. 

So stubborn and hard headed when it came to what they loved. 

He was just happy enough that Calli wanted to continue the family business. He took her under his wing immediately and began teaching her the ropes. He began to teach her how to manage the business, how to the book the finances and book reservations. 

Calli was starting off as the assistant manager and would soon bovine up in the business soon enough when her father would retire. She was excited for it. She couldn't wait til she could get things really going. 

There was just one teeny, tiny problem, or two with that. 

One, she had an EX-BOYFRIEND who wouldn't leave her the hell alone, no matter what she did to try and get rid of him. She had once loved him so much when they started dating. He had been quite a gentleman in the beginning. 

But her father had been against her relationship with him. He knew that James had been no good. He k ew that he was hiding something from them. He had tried so hard to get Calli to see it. 

Gar and Gem too, actually. 

But it had been too late. 

And all Calli's fault. She knew it had been. She even blamed herself for their situation. Her family didn't blame her but she knew the truth. 

And now, they were stuck in between mob businesses. 

James had hidden it from her for a good while in their relationship. He had been apart of a gang. An Italian mob is what they preferred to be called. They were a high classed family and tight nit gang. And well feared in Ebbott City. 

It was money and fear that made The Armati Family get away with a lot of stuff. A lot of black marketing, illegal crimes were done by them and it was money and threat of destruction that helped them along the way. 

That and paid protection. 

And because Calli had dated James, he had tricked her and her family into becoming partners with The Armati's. 

When she broke up with James, even though he was convinced it was just a break, it made things rather stressful. She was working very hard to get herself and her family out of it though. 

The second problem, however, had just walked through the front entrance of the restaurant and was now beaming at her with the biggest freaking smile on its face as it asked for a job. 

A fucking skeleton named Papyrus.


	2. Two

It was a well known fact that the revelation of the Underground Monsters had so many people excited for good and bad reasons.

The good; people were excited about the monsters and were welcoming them greatly. Which came as a pleasant surprise. It surprised the monsters that human s actually remembered the old stories and had believed in them. They remembered the day they arrived in Ebbott City so well and did treasure it. 

The moment that monsters started arriving, people had taken one look at them and began to cheer. They had been shocked at first, of course. But remembering the stories, they went and welcomed the monsters. 

Hell, even the Mayor and the Governor of Ebbott City welcomed them. 

It had been an interesting turnabout for the monsters. 

Here, they had been expecting fear and hate and being chased out, threatened. Asgore had even prepared a complete speech about how the monsters wanted to live in peace with monsters. 

It sure surprised him that he hadn't even need to use it. He said it anyway, either way during a conference with the government. It was welcomed. 

The bad, however, was expected. 

Not all people welcomed the monsters into humanity. There was just some people who saw monsters and we're scared for their lives. They saw monsters and expected the worse. They expected war to break out or the monsters to start attacking them. Eating them, engulfing their souls.

But the monsters didn't want that. 

All of them wanted to just live in peace on the surface. 

And for months, there were negotiations about the living of the monsters. There were peace talks and treaties being signed. There was a lot of work to do to make sure that there would be no hate or fear between humans and monsters. 

And soon enough, after finding homes for each monster family to live in, for each monster to live in, things were starting to come together. 

Monsters lived in apartment complexes or had houses. The monster children were now attending public schools. Monsters were even getting jobs. Most companies in Ebbott City were willing to hire monsters. They allowed monsters in. 

Of course there were some places that didn't. 

The companies, big and small who didn't welcome monsters already had up No Monsters Allowed signs up in their windows. 

And it was just sad that the monsters wouldn't be welcomed everywhere but they would make due with it. 

There wasn't a whole lot that the monsters could do about it if they weren't welcomed. There was prejudices everywhere they went, unfortunately. A lot of humans were protesting against the monsters and some even went out of their way to try and pick fights. 

That was usually handled well very quickly. Police did not take sides when fights broke out and usually it was humans who started it. There were plenty of eyewitnesses who were willing to stick their necks out for the monsters. 

There were problems in the city, unfortunately but the government was working hard to fix it with Frisk and Asgore. 

And of course, as life started moving forward, it was discovered that the police force were starting to hire out monsters. From being officers to secretaries and even such, it was all open for them. 

Fortunately, Undyne passed the police academy tests after weeks of studying and she did become an officer. 

Unfortunately, and sadly, Papyrus did not. 

He had worked so hard right with her and while he did know the laws very well and had them memorized, it was sad enough for him that he had been rejected. The Chief of Police had apologized to Papyrus, himself but had to explain why Papyrus couldn't be a cop. 

It was depressing enough that Papyrus was just too......nice for being a cop. He was too.....airy, as the Chief had said with a wince. 

Light headed. 

Too.......nice. 

Sans had to break it down for Papyrus in a different way, knowing it would upset his older brother. He was just kind of dumb and feather headed to be a cop and it was more than likely he would let a criminal go if he had begged for mercy. He was too easily convinced that every human could be good when they were bad. 

It just wasn't something Papyrus was cut out for, sadly enough. 

Papyrus had been a little upset about it when Sans eventually said it bluntly but it was Ashlee Dreemurr who convinced him to stay optimistic and hopeful. She convinced him to do what he loved to do and that was cook! 

It was true that Papyrus had gotten so much better at cooking after lessons with Toriel and even Frisk. He learned that glitter does not go on Spaghetti, even to make it prettier, and it can't be digested by humans anyway. And that you don't put metal in microwaves. He learned that one the hard way after going through ten microwaves. 

He learned how to do a lot better with cooking. He even learned how to make more things than just spaghetti, even if it was his favorite to make. He even took online courses to learn and even went to some culinary classes at the nearest college. 

Because of his enthusiasm to learn how to do better, he did do better. 

And now that he had his food handlers permit, after taking the classes a few times, he was now ready to find a job at a local restaurant. He didn't want to do fast food restaurants. He still had a big problem with greasy food. 

"HUMAN FRISK, DO YOU KNOW OF ANY SPAGHETTI RESTAURANTS THAT WOULD HIRE THE GREAT PAPYRUS SO I CAN SHOW HOW GREAT OF A MASTER CHEF I AM?!" Papyrus asked excitedly when Frisk and Asriel came to visit him and Sans in their new apartment one day with Ashlee, seeing how they refused to let her move in with them at the beginning. 

While they approved of Ashlee dating Sans, they didn't think she should move in with both skeletons at the moment. And there had been some ground rules that Asriel laid down about their daughter's relationship that had both of them scowling. 

Frisk and Ashlee both giggled at the excitement that Papyrus showed for his new start of job searching. They thought it was just too cute.

"Well there is a few places I can think of, Papyrus. I believe there is Noodles and Company, Olive Garden, oh and this cute little mom and pops restaurant downtown. De'Angelo ' s Italian." Frisk said softly. 

"Yeah, but I don't think Noodles and Company and Olive Garden is hiring right now. Not at this time of the year." Ashlee spoke up sharing a glance with her mother. "They're always so busy and have a whole lot of employees there already. I think it'd best to start at De'Angelo's. I think it's ran by this small Italian family. They just started hiring out because it's kind of popular because of how good the food is there." 

"THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL START THERE! DO YOU KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND THIS GREAT DE.....DE......um......what's is called?" Papyrus asked frowning. 

Ashlee shrugged smiling before looking at Sans, who was lounging on the couch. "Why don't Sans and I go with you, Papyrus? That way you don't get lost like you did the first few times since you began wandering the city." She said with a giggle. 

Papyrus just grinned and bobbed his head excitedly. He couldn't wait until he found this place. "AND THEY SERVE SPAGHETTI THERE?!" He asked excitedly. 

Ashlee nodded as she smiled with her parents. "Uh-hum. It's an Italian restaurant. Spaghetti and lots of Italian dishes. Since you like pasta so much, I think that place would be perfect for you, Papyrus. Mom, dad, is it okay if Sans and I go with Papyrus?" She asked withnpleading. 

Asriel looked skeptical as he glanced at Sans and started to open his mouth to once again lay down ground rules about going with Sans. 

But Frisk immediately clapped a hand over his mouth to shush him. "Yes, Ashlee. You can go with Sans and Papyrus. Have fun and good luck, Papyrus!" She said brightly. 

Papyrus was out the door as she spoke, leaving Ashlee and Frisk giggling madly while Sans groaned as he had to pull himself off the couch. 

"Ya just had to volunteer us to go with, didn'ya, babe?" Sans asked a little teasingly. 

Ashlee snickered as she grabbed her Bonefriend ' s arm and dragged him after Papyrus. 

Asriel just scowled, folding his arms. "Frisk, why did you.....?" He was asking. 

"They know the ground rules by now, Azzy. No sex until she is 21." Frisk said rolling her eyes but smiling and shaking her head. "Give them some space, Azzy. Let them breathe for Asgore ' s sake." 

"Doesn't mean they will follow the rules or will find a way around that rule." Asriel grumbled but smiled nonethless. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Downtown was where Ashlee guided Papyrus to driving his new hot red convertible with her in the front seat and Sans lounging in the back. 

It was still a wonder how Papyrus had passed his driving test in the first place because of how much he sped down the streets of the city. He was not a terrible driver. No, he was pretty good actually. He knew the rules.of the road, he did follow most laws. It was just speeding he had a problem with. 

He already had two speeding tickets, though he should have had six. But the last few times the police officer had been intimidated by a living, breathing skeleton that he just gave Papyrus a warning. 

They were working on that. 

As it was, Papyrus had been warned by Undyne herself to slow it down or SHE would take his drivers license away and he wouldn't be allowed to drive any more. 

Papyrus had gotten better at following the speed laws since her warning because of the human police officers being intimidated by the skeleton. He did slow down immensely and was doing a whole lot better. He and Sans didn't speed as much on the roads as they had used to because of Undyne becoming a police officer. 

Her threats had definitely sunk into their skulls. 

"Ashlee, so what's this place called?" Sans asked lazily from where he lounged in the back of the convertible. 

"De'Angelo's. I've seen it a few times but never got to eat there. I've heard it's quite good. The family who runs it are Italian and experts in spaghetti and such." Ashlee told them as she held onto her long brown hair to keep it whipping in the wind. "It's a small place and it's growing. A lot of people do recommend it for romantic dates and such." She said grinning back at Sans. 

Sans grinned back and sent her a wink. "Well, maybe one of these days, maybe I will take you there for some," he paused grinning at the back of Papyrus, who started growling. "NOODLE action." 

"SANS, ENOUGH OF THE PUNS! AND STOP MAKING THEM SOUND LIKE THAT!!" Papyrus growled but kept his eyes forward, his skull dusting a little with orange. 

Sans snickered. 

Ashlee giggled, her own blush making an appearence. "Sans, you know the rules. Dad won't let me date you if we don't follow them." She said smiling. 

Sans scowled, hos arms folded and he.looked like he was pouting now. "That's a stupid rule. I have to wait until you're 21 now to give you some loving? That is two years from now!" He grumbled. 

Ashlee laughed softly before reaching back for his hand, which he immediately took and rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I know. Mom is trying to make him agree to an exception. But until then, let's enjoy being together with......" she was saying. 

Papyrus groaned very loudly to interrupt them. "Would you two please not talk about THAT around me?!" He begged rolling his eyes. 

Ashlee blushed, Sans grinned as they let each other's hands go. 

"Sorry, Papyrus." 

"Yeah, sorry, Paps. I know how that kind of talk makes ya uncomfortable. Maybe ya just need to find yourself a girl to be LOVING on." 

"Sans?" 

"Yes, Paps?" 

"Shut up. Now. Or I will pull over and you can walk home. Or teleport. I don't care. Just. Shut. Up." 

Ashlee and Sans both snickered as they watched the orange spread on Papyrus' skull until it resembled an orange. But nonetheless, they both shut up.

Finally, they had found De'Angelo's. 

And it was in the part of town that did make Sans think twice about letting his brother come to. It wasn't necessary a really bad neighborhood as he had discovered in the beginning when he went exploring. It was a kind of nice neighborhood. 

But Sans had heard some things about this part of the city. 

There was gang activity in this part and he didn't like the idea of Papyrus being there. 

But the look of excitement on Papyrus' face was enough to keep his mouth shut as they looked at the restaurant. He wouldn't protest right now unless something really bad would happen. Hopefully, not too terrible. 

De'Angelo's Italian was a quaint little place and very cute, honestly. It was small but big enough for such a nice place. It definitely had an Italian look about it. It was a one story building with some exotic looking plants in the front that looked like it was straight out of Italy. Grape vines were out in the front, climbing crisscrossed wooden fences against the building with some interesting looking flowers in hanging planters. 

The sign on the front of the building was so nice looking in almost perfect cursive saying De'Angelo's Italian. It was a nice little place. 

And the smell coming from the restaurant.......

The smell made all three sniff the air and nearly melt right in the car. It was delicious, from what they could tell. It smelled so good just by being outside. They could smell the food from just outside the restaurant. 

"Oh, geez. Ya smell that? Damn, I'm definitely gonna have.to bring ya back here, Ashy. That smells so good!" Sans said grinning. 

"IT SMELLS GREAT JUST LIKE ME!" Papyrus said excitedly before he.parked the car and was jumping out of the car without even opening the door. "I'M GOING IN! WISH ME GREATNESS!!" 

"Good luck, Papyrus! We'll wait here for you!" Ashlee said waving at him as she climbed into the back with Sans to lean against him. She had pushed the button on the dashboard to pull the car roof up and over. 

"Let me guess. Make out?" Sans asked grinning as he wrapped his arms around her as she joined him. 

"Just for a little while until Papyrus comes back." Ashlee said devilishly before she leaned in and began kissing him. 

Papyrus, in all of excitement, rushed up to the door of the restaurant and pushed through the glass to enter. He was immediately hit by the clatter of utensils hitting glass plates and the mumbling of customers talking over beautifully played music. The smell was so much more stronger on the inside and it made his soul soar to think he might be able to work here. 

This is where he belonged. He felt it. This was where he was meant to be. His soul demanded it. 

Pushing through the doors and then swinging his gloved hand upward to pose in all of greatness, Papyrus sucked in air and let it all out. "ATTENTION ALL HUMANS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MASTER CHEF OF SPAGHETTI! I HAVE COME TO ASK FOR EMPLOYMENT IN THIS LOVELY ESTABLISHMENT!" He boomed his.mighty voice. 

All activity stopped and all eyes of so many people just looked right at him with alarm. 

Even a pretty little human who had been sitting another customer down looked at Papyrus in shock and alarm that he would pretty much shout his entrance to the entire restaurant. 

Papyrus just grinned when he saw that human approaching. He took in her appearence and had to admit it, she was quite lovely. 

With black hair piled up on her head in an elegant bun, her skin was almost olive tanned color, and quite a pretty complexion. Her eyes.......dark brown with a hint of amber in them as she took in his appearance with some unease. 

He never noticed how they darkened, however, with dislike. 

She wore a lovely black knee length skirt, a deep gray blouse with a black apron tied around her waist. Her name tag pinned to her blouse read Calli De'Angelo. 

Papyrus just grinned and gave her a sweeping bow as he grinned his excited smile at her. "HELLO, HUMAN. AS I HAVE SAID, I AM THE GREAT, MASTER CHEF, PAPYRUS! MAY I INQUIRE EMPLOYMENT IN THIS LOVELY......." He was saying. 

The girl stood before him, almost glaring at him, her hand on her waist as she looked him over before growing quite cold. 

"Get out of my restaurant." She spoke coldly. 

Papyrus just blinked in surprise as he stood up, taken back by her sudden cold attitude.


	3. Three

"Ex......ex-excuse me?" Papyrus asked weakly, now looking deflated. 

The woman just glared at him, her arms folded across her chest as she began to tap her foot impatiently. She knew fairly well he had heard what she had said. "I said, get out of my restaurant, monster. We don't serve monsters here. Nor do we even hire them." She said coldly and there were some murmurs throughout the restaurant. 

Some agreed, some did not. 

Papyrus just deflated, looking like a kicked puppy as his back bent over a little. "Oh. Thats......But I am a great master chef." He said miserably. 

The woman shook her head as she glared. "I don't care. We do not want monsters here. Our little business is just booming and we do not want to have our reputation tarnished......" she was saying. 

"Calli? What is going on here?" 

Calli turned from the miserable looking monster and saw her father coming out from the office. She just pointed at Papyrus with her thumb, still glaring at him. "Papi, this monster says he wants a job here. I am booting him out. Don't worry. I'll take care of this." She said coolly. 

Rotini De'Angelo was an older man, in his early sixties at this point in his life. He was a short, stout man. His black hair already growing silver in his age and because of stress. He did have a nice round face with a lot of stress lines with a bushy mustache on his face. He wore a very nice maroon men's blouse and black slacks. A black bow tie was around his neck, loosened a little from trying to relax. It just didn't look like he was going to though. His hair was a little disheveled from pulling at it at the roots from whatever bothered his mind. 

However, at what his youngest child had said had him blink in surprise before looking at Papyrus as he slouched lower. He studied him for a moment before slowly smiling. It was like.....an idea came to him.

"Actually, I don't think that will be necessary, Calli. I would like to see what he has to offer." He said immediately. 

Calli and Papyrus both straightened for two different reasons. She, in horror and shock. And he brightened with his big grin. 

"What?! Papi, no!" Calli said in horror. "We can't have a monster......" 

"Oh, shush, Calamarata. I said I want to see what he has to offer. I didn't say we were hiring him." Rotini said with a scowl at her before smiling at Papyrus as he approached and offered his hand to the skeleton. "Greetings. I am Rotini De'Angelo. Welcome to my establishment, Mister......?" 

Papyrus immediately seized Rotini ' s hand and shook it heartilly. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER CHEF OF THE UNDERGROUND! AND FORMER CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! I MAKE GREAT AND WONDROUS SPAGHETTI!" He said booming his voice. 

Calli scowled but Rotini beamed before shifting away from the skeleton. 

"I like your enthusiasm, Papyrus. Such energy you have in your voice. But please, tone it down a little. You do not need to shout. We are but a humble restaurant and while I am old, my hearing is not gone yet." Rotini said grinning before motioning to the back of the restaurant. "Please, come with me to the kitchens. Let us see what you can do!" 

"Papi! You cannot be serious!" Calli exclaimed in horror. 

Rotini just waved at her to shush as he started to lead the way with a bouncing skeleton right behind him. "Calli, continue running the front. I will speak to you later on the matter. Please, Papyrus. Follow me." He said warmly.

Calli just gaped at her father in surprise and horror before she looked around at the customers who were beginning to murmur in hushed whispers. She knew this was not good, whatsoever. 

"Uh.....um.....everyone, please remain calm and enjoy your meals! I will.....I will see to this handled properly!" Calli said nervously before hurrying to follow after her father and the skeleton.

It just left everyone murmuring or some standing up to leave. Some people murmured that it was terrible that Calli treated the monster like she had instantly and some were saying how they would not come back if a monster was hired there. 

Quickly, Calli hurried into the back, into the kitchen where her father was telling other cooks to back off so that they could test out Papyrus' knowledge of the kitchen. 

"Papi! You cannot let this......" Calli was saying as she came into the kitchen. 

But once again, Rotini shushed her with a scowl before smiling at Papyrus. He motioned to around the kitchen with his hand. "Papyrus, please. Make me some of your great spaghetti." He told the skeleton. 

Papyrus just grinned the biggest smile he ever had before he began moving around with such energy that it astonished everyone. He was zipping around as quick as he could, gathering the ingredients he needed to make his spaghetti. 

Starting up a big pot of boiling water, he sprinkled salt into the water before putting noodles in to boil. And in a flash, he moved quickly to the vegetables and began chopping them up and mushing tomatoes to make home made sauces. 

It was quite entertaining to watch the skeleton move so quickly around the kitchen. Even some of the other chefs snickered at his energy and complimented how zippy the tall thin monster was. 

Calli just scowled as she went to stand next to her father, giving him a look. "Papi, we cannot have a monster in our restaurants." She hissed into his ear. "The reputation we have! It will be destroyed by this.....this...."

Rotini gave her an amused look but shook his head. "Calli, I know how you feel about monsters. I am fully aware that you do not like them. But I see an opportunity here. An opportunity to expand our business. With the growing rate of monsters now being employed, we might bring in more friendly customers. And who knows," he paused giving her a firm look. "If we have a monster working here, we might take care of a certain problem." 

Calli froze for a second before scowling. "One silly monster is not going to scare THEM away, Papi!" She hissed. "As it is, monsters are vile creatures! I do not believe for a second......!" 

Rotini tsked loudly before turning his attention back onto the zippy Papyrus as he worked rather quickly to make spaghetti sauce from scratch. He was making quite a mess about it but it was an interesting thing to watch. 

"You never know until you try it, Calamarata. The Armati Family might be intimidated if we have a monster here. Plus he knows magic, doesn't he? If he is indeed as good as a chef as he says he is, he can help us. And if he does know magic and can fight like we all know the monsters can, he might be well the answer we need to finally break free from The Armati control." He whispered softly to Calli. 

Calli scowled but folded her arms and shook her head. She didn't believe that for one second. She didn't like this. But knowing her father, he would not let this go. 

About ten minutes later, if not even less in time, Papyrus had a steaming plate of spaghetti in hand, sprinkled with a little cheese with a dash of garlic and barley on top. Just like how Frisk taught him. 

He even offered a fork to Rotini, who was smiling as he took it and the plate of noddles. 

"Cheers!" Rotini said before he forked some noodles and took a bite. 

Papyrus was grinning as he stood before Rotini, still holding the plate with anticipation. He was trembling a little from excitement and even nervousness. He hoped that he had done good enough to get the job. It was his dream to become the master chef he believed himself to be. 

Seeing how he couldn't be the Captain of the Royal Guard any more. It wasn't needed. 

Rotini ate the spaghetti, smacking his lips a little as he tasted the noodles and sauce before his eyes brightened and he looked at the now nervous skeleton, who was tensed up with anxiety. 

Calli just stared scowling, watching through narrowed eyes. She truly believed that she was about to watch her father keel over from foolishness of believing......

"Papyrus," Rotini said slowly as he stared firmly at the trembling skeleton. And then he grinned brightly. "That is the best spaghetti I have ever tasted. Even better than my own and I am an expert in such a dish. You're hired!" He said brightly. 

Papyrus lit up so brightly, he was literately glowing. 

Calli looked horrified. "What?! No way!" She exclaimed before snatching the fork from her father's hand and tossed it into a sink. "Papi! No! No, no, no... .!" 

Rotini smirked at her as he reached behind his back for another fork, forked some more spaghetti and then proceeded to pop it into her mouth as she tried to protest even more. 

Sputtering a little and attempting to spit it back out, despite the fork now pressed against her lips to keep her from being so rude, Calli froze as the very flavor practically exploded against her taste buds. 

Okay. 

She could not deny it. 

That.....that.....that really was the best spaghetti she had ever tasted. It was so full of flavor and it warmed her insides as she swallowed. It was like.... she could almost taste home inside of the sauce. It felt like home. It tasted so delicious and she couldn't even deny it. 

No matter how much she wanted to. 

Scowling, Calli pulled away after eating the spaghetti and shook her head. "That was.....uh.. so bland." She lied with a scowl. 

And Papyrus deflated a little. 

Rotini scowled at her but shook his head as he looked at Papyrus. "Papyrus, you truly are as you say, a great and master of spaghetti. You are hired as our new chef. You start tomorrow for lunch special. I want you here at the restaurant at 11 am sharp to begin preparing your meals." He said warmly before giving his daughter a sharp look when she tried to protest. "And you will be working with Calli to learn more of our menu. I'm afraid we cannot just make spaghetti, no matter how good yours is. You do not mind, do you not?" 

Calli sputtered. 

Papyrus just grinned the biggest shit eating grin he ever had on his face as he shook his head. "NO, MASTER HUMAN ROTINI......" He then winced from his booming and excited voice. "I mean, no, sir! I do not mind! I am looking forward to working with Human Calli to learn more of the delicious menu you have prepared!" He said excitedly. 

Rotini grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Well then, we will see you tomorrow. Thank you for this delicious meal. Do you mind if I finish this?" He said pointing at the plate. 

Papyrus just grinned but once again shook his head as he handed the plate over to his new boss. "Not at all, Human Rotini! Please! It would honor me greatly!" He said brightly. 

Rotini nodded as he took possession of the plate and them motioned to the kitchen doors. "Please, I'll walk you out then." He said warmly as he lead the way. 

And Papyrus skipped, literately SKIPPED after him, leaving a sputtering, angry Calli in their wake. 

Leading Papyrus to the door, Rotini just smiled and ate the spaghetti with ease, savoring it as he went before opening the door to let the skeleton out. "Thank you, Great, Master Chef Papyrus, for coming in. I look forward to having you cook for us." 

"Thank you, Human Ro......" Papyrus was saying happily. 

"Please, just Rotini or you can even call me Ro. We will be working together now and such a title is not necessary. Goodbye, Papyrus, and see you tomorrow." Rotini said smiling. 

Papyrus grinned and waved before dashing to his car, pausing to frown when he saw the top on. He slowed down and peered through the window before his face went completely orange. "SANS!!! ASHLEE!!! QUIT MAKING OUT IN MY CAR!!!! I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR ONE SECOND AND YOU DO THAT IN MY BACK SEAT!!!! ASRIEL WILL HAVE YOUR SKULL, SANS!!! STOP IT!!!" 

There was a burst of giggles and laughs from the back. 

From the door, Rotini chuckled shaking his head before looking at a scowling Calli. 

"You have got to be kidding me, Papi. We cannot have a monster working here!" Calli growled with her arms folded. 

Rotini licked the fork for the last time before shoving the now empty plate towards her. "We do now, Calamarata. We do have a monster chef. He is good. And you very well know it. And he may be able to help us with our problems. No more prejudices, my dear youngest. Your mother would not approve. Nor do I. You will work with Papyrus, whether you like it or not. And if you even think about giving him trouble, you will answer to me." He said sternly before humming as he went back to the office to begin the paper work on their new chef.

Calli just scowled, shaking her head. She just knew this was not going to end well. "Oh, don't worry. He will quit all on his own when I get done with him. I will work him to the....." she grimaced at herself. "I am so not going to say that stupid word. Stupid puns. Can't believe I almost said it. I hate puns." She growled before taking the empty plate and fork to the kitchen to get it washed.


	4. Four

As it turned out, trying to get Papyrus to quit the first week was a whole lot harder than Calli thought. 

The very next day when he showed up five minutes before his actual time limit, Calli had been scowling. She had hoped his time management would have been enough of an excuse to get on his case. 

Rotini was estatic. 

The other chefs in the kitchen didn't seem to mind Papyrus whatsever. They liked his energy and enthusiasm as much as Rotini did. Plus with him the kitchens, zipping around like he did, there was less work for them to do. 

More than half of the time, they mostly cleaned up the mess that Papyrus left behind while cooking. They didn't mind it at all as they watched in amusement as he zipped around the kitchen for ingredients and even the recipes provided for him to learn the menu. 

And he did learn fast. 

The first hour while working with Calli as she told him the menus and showed him the recipes, he had them memorized almost in an instant. 

When the first customers came in, the orders came in, Papyrus was on them so fast that it almost made the other chefs' heads spinning. He had the food made in record time and was dinging the ready bell within moments since the orders came in. 

Calli delivered the food to the customers and watched with worry of what the customers' reactions would be. She also spotted her father peering out of the office, watching everything like a hawk. Even her own reaction towards Papyrus. 

First bite was taken. Another and another and then the biggest smiles on the customers' faces spread out. They were extremely happy with their orders. 

It came as a shock to Calli as she recieved the grandest compliments from them and best wishes to the chef who made them. Including some pretty hefty tips from them as they left, promising to spread the word and come back. 

The smile on her father's face, however was the warmest she ever seen. He was happy and by default, so was she. She had never seen her father smile like that before. Not since......

Not since her mother's death. 

It didn't mean she was happy that the cause of those smiles, those compliments, that happiness was a freaking monster in the kitchen. 

And she did try. 

Oh, hell yes, she did try to make Papyrus miserable. She would give him orders to do a lot more than just cook. She practically had him doing everything in the kitchen now during the first week. She made him cook the food, do the dishes, take out the garbage, everything she could think of to try and stress him out. 

It never worked. 

Papyrus always did it all with a big freaking smile on his face.

Oh, it was so aggravating to Calli. She just wanted to get rid of him. He was a monster who just didn't belong there. But he was just.....just so.......he was worming his way into her employees' hearts and seeing how he got along with all of them, it drove her crazy. 

But not as crazy as she started going when flowers showing up for her from a certain asshole. 

It had been at the end of the week when the flowers started showing up. She had been busy getting someone's orders when the door opened to admit someone new in. She glanced over at the door and had to double take what she saw. 

A man with a bundle of blood red roses. 

Forcing a smile, she went over to help to greet him. He was probably a customer who was treating his gal pal on a date or something. 

"Welcome to De'Angelo's. Table for two?" Calli asked slyly. 

The man looked at her but shook his head as he held out the flowers towards her. "Delivery for Calli De'Angelo." He said as he shoved the flowers at her and when she grabbed them, he turned and just left. 

Stunned, Calli looked at the flowers, ignoring the "Awws" she got from some customers as they watched. She frowned before reaching for the card and plucking it up so she could read it. 

The moment she read it, though, her face grew cold as she glared at the card before turning sharply and marched to the back, towards the kitchen. She ignored every surprised look she got as she shoved her way into the kitchen, almost colliding into Papyrus. 

"Oh! Hello, Human Calli! I apologize. Ooooh, pretty flowers! Do you have an admir..... " Papyrus started to say but he cut himself off when Calli grumbled quite bitterly as she stormed right to the back door and opened it before throwing the roses out into the alley before slamming the door shut hard. 

Calli cursing and spitting under her breath before noticing she was being stared at. She glared at all of the chefs, Papyrus the longest before taking a deep breath and marching back out. 

"Aw, damn. He's at it again, ain't he?" 

Papyrus tore his eyes away from Calli's retreating form to look at Nico, one of the other chef's. "Hmm? Human Calli did not seem very.....happy about those flowers. Did she?" He asked him. 

Nico glanced at him but shook his head. "Nope. And if ya stick around long enough, that is if Calli stops being.....well.....Calli in a bad mood, ya'll find out why. Cause the guy who probably sent her those is a jackass." He remarked before going back to work, leaving Papyrus quite puzzled in deed. 

The next day, another bundle of roses came for Calli. 

And they were thrown out I to the back alley. 

The third day, another and they were thrown out. 

Every day, roses were delivered to Calli and she finally got so angry that she we t straight to one of the garbage disposals and began shoving flowers into them, cursing under her breath. 

Papyrus watched from a distance but was quite puzzled. He eventually went out in the back while taking garbage out and saw one of the bundles of dying roses. It was out of his own curiosity that he picked up the card that had come with it and looked at it. 

~Hey, Doll. Quit being a bitch and just call me already. J

Papyrus made a face before tossing the card into a dumpster. He might have not known a whole lot about romance, other than what he read from his dating handbook, but that was no way of talking to a lady. 

He even paused to look at the other cards, knowing he probably should have minded his own business but he was curious. 

~Hey, Doll. Call me as soon as you get this. We need to talk. J

~Bae, I miss you. Time for the break to end. Call me. J

~Cal, break ' s over. I said so. Call me and we will go out for a night out in town. J

Whoever this J was, he was sure pushing his luck with Calli. It showed with how her moods were going as the week progressed. 

But, Papyrus would mind his own business. He knew just by looking g at her, Calli was a tough girl and could more than likely take care.of herself. He knew she probably didn't like him by the way she treated him but no matter. He would stay as professional as he could as long as he got work done.

The week went on, now turning into two weeks since he started cooking for De'Angelo's and he was never more happier. 

Especially when it came to a certain day that his brother finally brought his Ghoulfriend to De'Angelo's like he said he was going to. He even made a reservation. 

But how was Calli suppose yo know she had just made reservations for a freaking monster?! 

Because one thing was for sure, when they walked through the door, she was about to start spitting mad as she gripped her order book tightly in her hands when she saw the monster and a pretty young woman just enter the restaurant. 

Taking a deep breath, Calli went over with a stone face and faced the two. "Hello. I'm sorry but do you have a reservation for here? We don't usually sit anyone down without reservations." She said coolly. 

The girl looked taken aback but the small Skeleton snorted as he raised a brow at her. "Yep. Made one earlier today. Name's Sans." He remarked in a forced tone and it was clear he was forcing the grin too. 

Calli smiled forcefully, not even looking at the reservations list. "I'm sorry but if you don't have a reservation, we cannot sit......" she was saying. 

One of the skeleton ' s narrowed and even started to glow blue as if he was getting irritated. He took one of his hands out of his pockets and pointed at the book, which suddenly glowed blue and lifted up into the air, startling Calli to step back. 

"Sans, be nice." The girl said warily as she realized it too but she wasn't going to make a show about it. 

"I am being nice, babe. I'm helping this lady find the reservation I made earlier." Sans said a definite warning in his tone as he broke the book over and flipped a few pages before twisting his wrist so the book would turn around to face Calli. "See? Reservations. For Sans. Plus my bro works here. He said we could come any time. Ya know? Papyrus?" 

Calli grinded her teeth, trying to force a smile and started to say something, despite the skeleton in blue giving her a warning look. 

"Oh! HIYA, SANS!! ASHLEE!" Came that irritating, loud booming voice that sounded more like glass on a chalk board to Calli. 

Both Sans and Ashlee and looked around Calli with big grins and waved at Papyrus as he leaned out of the kitchen, waving at them. "Hey, Paps! COOL place ya working for here! SNOW cozy and this hostess ya got here?" The skeleton paused to lean in to read her name tag. "Calli! She's a real ICE lady." 

Calli cringed at the very pun and made a face at him. If nothing more than Papyrus irritated her, it was puns. 

"SANS! NO PUNS!! DO NOT EMBARRASS ME WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!!" Papyrus snapped now giving Sans a look. 

There were quite a few snickers throughout the entire restaurant from customers, servers and cooks alike with the exchange between brothers. It was enough to bring Rotini out of his office with a bright look on his face as he hurried over. 

"Oh, you must be Sans! Papyrus told me about you! And you must be Ashlee Dreemurr! What an honor to have the Princess of Monsters in my restaurant." Rotini said excitedly as he approached and that did have quite a few people begin murmuring in their own excitement as they turned to look at the said. 

Ashlee blushed, Sans grinned as he flicked his wrist and put the book back down and then shoved his hand into his pocket. 

"Welcome to De'Angelo's Italian Restaurant! Please, come this way! Calli! Don't just stand there! Seat them already!" Rotini said happily. 

Calli had to bite her tongue from saying anything but moved to do just that. She was not happy and judging by the smug look on that blue wearing skeleton ' s face, he knew it and didn't give a shit. 

Seating them down, Calli slapped down the menus and turned to leave. 

"Hey, ya got ketchep?" Sans spoke up, still wearing that smug grin on his face. 

Calli gave him a look but just walked on, not saying a single word. 

"Huh. Guess not." Sans said snickering. "She's gonna be fun to mess with." 

"Sans, don't get us kicked out already." Ashlee groaned despite the small grin she had on her face as she rolled her eyes.

Heading to the office to see her father as soon as he returned, Calli closed the door and looked straight at his amused look. "Oh, you're really enjoying this, aren't you, Papi?" She asked dryly. 

Rotini snickered at her but nodded. "Yes. Actually I am. Calli, you're going to get customers you really don't like. Try and be pleasant to them. And that is the Princess of the Monsters and Papyrus' brother. Do be pleasant. Even if you're pretending to be. Don't make me tell you again." He said though he was grinning. 

"Urgh......." Calli growled before she took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Well, now we're reserving tables for monsters. We're serving monsters. How much more lower can we possibly get?" 

Rotini rolled his eyes but chuckled as he motioned to the books on his desk. "I don't know about that, Calli. Since Papyrus started cooking for us, our rates have gone through the roof. We are much more busier than usual. People are enjoying the food he cooks. I'd say we are doing so much more better than before." He said grinning. 

Calli rolled her eyes and turned towards the door to leave. She was not going to have this discussion with him. "God, we are finished." She muttered grumpy before leaving. 

Despite her attitude before, Calli had pretended to be pleasant and it had turned out well. She gave the table with the monster and his girlfriend to another server so she wouldn't have to put up with them. 

It went relatively well. 

Until the door opened and someone walked in with a bundle of roses in front of their face. 

Calli hissed in irritation as soon as she saw the roses and marched over to the delivery guy. "Okay, do me a favor and take those back to that freaking jerk and shove them so far up his......" she was growling at the delivery guy. 

Who moved the flowers and raised an eye brow at her. 

She froze. 

Some chitter, chatter died down as soon as some customers saw the man. And even in the kitchen, Nico saw the man and cursed loudly, making the other chefs pause from their work. 

"Shit." Nico said as he grimaced. 

Papyrus glanced at him from his cooking before looking out of the kitchen into the lobby. He frowned to see the man and how stone faced Calli looked as she glared at him. 

The man was in his later twenties; roguishly good looking with combed back black hair, dark eyes, fair complexion. Fancy suit. He looked like he was getting ready for a date. 

But nonethless, Calli glared at him before snatching the flowers and then his wrist and proceeded to drag him to the back, calling for a waitress to serve as hostess until she got back. 

"Who was that?" Ashlee asked frowning as she and Sans watched the irritable woman drag the man to the back. 

Sans was frowning deeply as he watched the two go, his dark sockets narrowed. "Dunno. But that guy.....he's got a lot of LOVE in his stats. That guys pretty nasty from what I can see." He murmured to her. 

Ashlee looked worried now as she looked after the two, seeing Calli shove the door to kitchen open and dragged the man inside and even past Papyrus. "Think she'll be okay?" She asked him. 

Sans just shrugged before digging into his pocket to pull out his phone to send a quick text to Papyrus since he was in the kitchen. "From what I can see from her soul, she's a tough COOKIE. She's good but seems to be kind of troubled in some areas. I think she'll be fine. But I'll get Paps to check on her." He remarked to his ghoulfriend. 

Calli slammed the back door open to the back and then pretty much toss the man out. She faced him as she threw the roses down, ignoring the dark look he was giving her. 

"What do you think you are doing here, James?! I told you it was over! Quit sending me flowers! And I told you I don't want to see you here again!" 

The man, James scowled at her. "Bae, don't think about giving me that shit. We were on a break. I want us to be together again. So quit being a bitch and just....." he was saying darkly back. 

Calli folded her arms and shook her head. "I broke up with you, James! You fucking lied to me and now my family is in a mess!" She snapped glaring at him. 

"Aw, come on, Calli! Give me a fucking break! It's better to be on the Armati side, not against it! I was doing you a favor!" James snapped back. 

Calli bared her teeth at him, her eyes darkening. "No, you weren't, James! You werent doing me a favor! You tricked me! Because of you, my father has to pay off your damn boss to leave us the hell alone! It was about the boundaries! We don't want that here! We just want to run our restaurant without any problems!" She said angrily. 

James glared at her as he took a step forward, making her stiffen and back up until her back was against the wall. He even raised a fist, which caused her to flinch bit he planted hos fist against the wall. "You're not breaking up with me, got that, Doll. And if you even think about bringing that up again, I'll make you sorry." He growled into her face. 

Cringing and feeling just a little fear amongst her anger, Calli glared at him. "Do not threaten me, James. I don't want anything to do with you any more. My family doesn't want anything to do with The Armati. And when I find a way to break free from them, you bet I am going to take it." She hissed at him. 

James narrowed his eyes before he raised his other hand quickly and wrapped it around her neck, making her gasp and flinch. "You will never break free......" he was growling at her. 

Suddenly the back door opened and a skull stuck out to look right at them. 

James immediately backed off and Calli flinched but looked right at Papyrus as he looked right at her. She felt relieved in a certain way but regretted that it had been the monster who had interupted them. 

"Oh, hello, Human Calli! Sorry to interupt your romantic moment t with the gentleman but we have more customers who just walked in!" Papyrus said brightly, grinning at her. 

James looked taken aback as he gaped at the tall skeleton with wide eyes. 

But Calli sighed before pushing herself off the wall, having to give James a shove back because he was still too close to her. "Thanks.......Papyrus." She said forcefully before giving James a look. "Do not come back to my restaurant, James. I mean it. I don't want to see you again. It's over." She forced out before heading to the door, feeling a little relief as Papyrus opened the door wider for her. 

James just growled as he watched her start to slip past the monster. "Oh, it's not over, Calli! You are not going to like happens next!" He growled at her back. 

Calli shot him a look before she grabbed the door, never minding how her hand touched Papyrus' as she forced the door to slam shut, leaving James in the alley. 

"That human doesn't seem very nice." Papyrus said as he somewhat followed Calli back into the kitchens. 

Calli, still tensed up, shook her head as she paused to look over her shoulder at him. "Trust me, Papyrus, he's not." She said coldly before sighing softly and looking right at his face. "Thank you for checking up on me though. You kind of saved me from some pain." 

Papyrus just smiled with a nod. "My brother Sans said I should. I don't think he liked what he saw in that human." He stated proudly. 

Calli paused as she stared at him before going to the large fridge in the kitchen and pulled out a big red bottle. She then, without another word, went out of the kitchen and headed straight to the table with the monster and his girlfriend and put the bottle down right next to it. 

A bottle of ketchep. 

"Thanks." Calli forced out before turning away. "Your meal is on the house, by the way." 

And she walked away. 

Sans just grinned as he snatched up the bottle, opened the cap and drank it straight up, never minding the wide eyed looks he got. "Eh, she's not so bad." He remarked after downing half the bottle. 

Ashlee just snickered, shaking her head.


	5. Five

Three weeks now since Papyrus had started cooking for De'Angelo's and never had business been this busy by humans and now monsters. 

Ever since Sans and Ashlee had gone to eat there for a date, it seemed word had spread that they served Papyrus' food and served the monster community. The word was spread and the monsters began coming in. 

Calli was not happy about it. Not in the beginning, at least.

But as it turned out, she was finding herself growing more comfortable with monsters. She hadn't thought it possible with her past dealing with monsters......well, not monsters per say but the stories revolving around the monsters. 

As more and more monsters came in as customers, she was starting to see different about them. She hadn't thought it possible that she would grow comfortable with them. She was more exasperated if anything when monsters came in. She didn't think the monsters coming in were a good thing. Not with how many people that didn't like them. 

But.....as it went on, she began to see just how many that did. 

The customers who didn't like monsters stopped coming, saying that De'Angelo's had fallen so far from grace because of their acceptence of monsters. They refused to come in while the restaurant served and hired monsters. 

The customers who did like monsters were very warm to idea of the restaurant hiring and serving monsters and they came in by the packs to try some.of Papyrus' food and left with very full stomaches and happy smiles on their faces. 

That was almost too worth it of having Papyrus as the now main chef, as the other cooks referred him as. Even had Calli had to finally agree with it. 

Did she want to? 

No. 

But she was forced to finally accept it. She was slowly even starting to accept the skeleton into their ranks. She did.....find him amusing in some ways. And he was rather sweet. 

He proved that in the middle of the third week since he began working there. 

Calli had been rather tired of running back and forth from table to table, sitting customers down and was starting to wear out. But when she heard the door jingle and she turned around only to see a delivery man with four flowers, Alstroemeria, if Calli could remember right, she made an exasperated sound as she walked over. 

"God damn it, James!" Calli hissed under her breath as she glared at the flowers. 

"Delivery for Calli De'Angelo." The man said as he handed her the flowers. 

Calli growled as she snatched them before grabbing the card from the bundle, ignoring the man as he left. She swore if it was from James again, she was going to go up to him with these flowers and slap him across the face......

Calli froze when she read the card, her mouth dropping at the somewhat sloppy hand writing. 

It was not from James. 

~I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE LETTING ME WORK HERE NOW, HUMAN CALLI!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME THE HONOR OF COOKING FOR YOUR RESTAURANT. PAPYRUS 

Calli blinked several times before she looked towards the kitchen to see a certain skeleton peering around the corner before ducking back in when he saw her looking. 

Frowning, Calli went straight to the kitchen, ignoring the "ooohs" and "awwws" from customers as she carried the flowers to the kitchen. She went in and zeroed in onto the skeleton as he was zipping around to keep up the hard work. 

There was a dusty orange on him cheekbones though and she was pretty sure that was the monster version of a blush. 

"Papyrus." Calli spoke up, ignoring the snickers from the other chefs. 

Papyrus whipped around, grinning but also blushing slightly. "Oh, he-hello, Human Calli! Did you ne-need something? Oh, pretty flowers! Who co-could have.....?" He was saying. 

Calli rolled her eyes but shifted her weight as she held the flowers up. "You know exactly who sent me these, Papyrus. Don't play me dumb. Why you send me flowers?" She asked dryly raising an eyebrow at him. 

Papyrus blushed and scratched the back of his skull. "Well.....um......I.....uh....I heard that Alstroemeria flowers are.....um.....a symbol of friendship. And I....uh.....wanted to thank you for.....um.....letting me work here. So I....uh...found those?" He said grinning sheepishly. 

Calli blinked several times at him. The other chefs and cooks were snickering as they watched the exchange with anticipation and amusement. 

For a long moment, there was an awkward silence between Calli and Papyrus. 

And then Calli sighed and then tucked the flowers into her arm, though carefully so not to damage them. She forced a smile and slowly nodded. "I owe you an apology then, Papyrus. I have not been very nice to you and I am sorry. Thank you for the flowers. I'll just....take these home then and put them in a vase." She said before turning away. 

Papyrus grinned widely. "Does that mean we can be friends now?!" He asked excitedly. 

It couldn't be helped as a small smile formed on Calli's face as she sent him a pointed look. "Don't push your luck with that one, Papyrus. We will have to see." She said before walking out to take the flowers to the office, where they would the safest. 

There was an uproar of laughter in the kitchen and the teasing began as some of the other chefs clapped Papyrus on the back, who kind of looked confused at their remarks they made but he had a smile on his face anyway as he went back to work. 

"Oh, no. More flowers from James?" Rotini asked as Calli went into the office and sent the flowers down on he desk. 

Calli snorted but shook her head as she glanced at her father. "No. These ones are from Papyrus. A symbol of friendship or something." She said as she turned around to leave. 

Rotini ' s eyebrows shot way up but he couldn't help but chuckle as his daughter left the office. "Oh, is that so? Cute. Very cute." He remarked before chuckling g as he went back to work on the books, humming a melody he knew as Bella Notte. 

Later that night, which was way late, actually, Calli was locking up the doors after some of the last servers were leaving and then she went to the kitchens when she heard more noise still back there. 

She found Papyrus still there, scrubbing some dishes to finish up. 

"Papyrus, what are you still doing here? It's a quarter to midnight." Calli said frowning as she approached him. 

Papyrus had jumped some as he turned to look at her then held up a pan that a tough looking stain on it. Something had definitely been burned on the bottom. "Oh, I just wanted to make sure this pan was cleaned before I left for the night. Seems some Alfredo sauce was burnedsomething fierce on the bottom. It's quite a chore to try and get off." He told her. 

Humming in amusement, Calli went over before getting under the sink for some Ajax cleanser. "Here. Let me show you something." She said and lightly pushed him to side. She rolled up her sleeves to get them out of the way before sprinkling the power on the bottom of the pan. She put just a water on it to soak the powder before taking the scrubber and began washing the bottom. 

It took a little scrubbing but not terribly before the sauce burnt sauce started coming off. 

"Ooooh! I didn't know that worked!" Papyrus said grinning as he watched her. 

Calli had only the smallest of smiles on her face before she put the pan down and washed her hands free so that Papyrus could continue. She went over and pulled herself up onto a counter to watch him, chewing on the inside of her cheek for a second. 

"You know.......you might have realized that I don't like monsters, right?" She asked in a small voice. 

Papyrus gave her a side glance before dipping his head as he went back to scrubbing. "I did notice that. I'm not exactly sure why but you must have your reasons." He said as he kept going at it. 

"It's. .......really stupid, actually." Calli said grimacing and Papyrus looked at her again. "When I was a kid......I heard all of the stories about the Underground monsters. Those legends.....you know?" She made a face. "While those stories made other kids excited and all, they.....kind of scared me. I always believed in monsters in my closet, ready to jump out and eat my soul." 

Papyrus made an amused sound as he went back to scrubbing. "Oh, that is so ridiculous. We don't like to eat humans or souls. Sure we could if we wanted to. And it's more like absorbing human souls, not eating them but we don't like that ridiculous theory. We actually admire humans, thanks to Frisk Dreemurr and her daughter, Ashlee. I've grown quite fond of humans, actually. They.....well, your kind are so facinating." He told her. 

Calli raised a brow at him, making a face. That didn't necessarily make her feel better about monsters. But sighing, she tucked a strand of long black hair back. "Well, anyway, as I grew up, my fear of monsters grew. It got worse when bullies liked to pick on me and scare me with monster masks." She told him. 

Papyrus frowned now looking at her. "Oh, really? That is just terrible." He said a little scornful. 

Calli nodded as she looked away from him. "Bullies did that. They scared me so bad about monsters. Even sometimes came to my house when I was a kid and would scare the living daylights out of me in the middle of the night. I used to have nightmares about monsters. I don't even like Halloween because of them." She didn't like the look of sympathy that Papyrus gave her but she did see the understanding he had. 

"Anyway, I grew out of it eventually. I didn't believe in monsters any more after my older brother, Gar started fighting with the bullies to make them back off from scaring me." Calli told him. "Didn't believe in monsters until the news broke about you guys coming out of the mountain." 

"I see. And the fear came back." Papyrus said as he rinsed the pan and then put it in the large dishwasher. He turned to face her, now wiping his skeletal hands on a drying rag. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I understand why you do not like our kind. And I do not blame you." 

Calli made a face but smiled softly. "You know.....you're not like the monsters I grew up believing in, Papyrus. You're actually.....kind of sweet for a monster. I'm glad you're here to have changed my perspective on your kind." She said before hopping off the counter and offering her hand to him, despite him blushing from her remark. "And I'm really sorry for how I treated you." 

Papyrus just grinned before shaking her hand. "Don't be. You grew up fearing monsters because of some jerks who thought torturing you and scaring you was right. Now that you actually know a monster, you don't have anything to fear from us. Now do you?" He asked grinning. 

Calli snorted but shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Don't get me wrong. You guys still make me a little uneasy. The whole magic thing, it kind of makes me nervous. But.....I think as I get to know you more, I probably won't be afraid of you." She said with a shrug. 

"We will have to work on that then, won't we?" Papyrus asked grinning. 

Slowly smiling, Calli nodded. She did agree with that. And she was willing to give it a try. Might as well learn more about monsters so she could understand them. Who better to tell her than her very own monster chef. 

"Well time to call it a night. Good night, Papyrus. Drive home safely." Calli said now turning to leave. 

"Good night, Calli." Papyrus said after her. 

Calli just smiled as she went to gather her jacket and the flowers, seeing that her father already left earlier for the night at her own goading. It was a good thing that both of them lived in the same apartments just a few blocks from the restaurant. 

After waiting for Papyrus to follow her out of the restaurant, she locked up while he was heading to his car and she started walking home. She didn't have a car but figured she didn't even need one. She didn't do a lot of travelling around the city as it was. It was just to and from the restaurant and home she went. 

As she spared a glance over her shoulder at Papyrus' car, seeing how he was putting up the roof since he seemed to have forgotten before, she smiled as she shook her head and looked forward again. 

And then gasped as she saw a shadow of a hand coming at her, seizing her by the front of her shirt and tossing her into an alley, hard. She yelped as she stumbled over some tossed aside garbage bags and fell to the ground, skidding her knee as she went. 

With a small fearful cry, Calli spun around to see who had just tossed her into the alley and froze to see James and two of his buddies, standing over her. 

Drunk as a freaking skunk.

This.....this was not good at all.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: attempted non/con sexual content ahead, and violence.

Fear was what Calli felt as she tried to crawl away from her drunken Ex-boyfriend but she didn't get very far as he scrambled to grab her by the legs and dragged her back. 

With a cry of fear, she kicked at him, smacking in the hand and arm, making him yelp in pain.

"Bitch!" James growled before grabbing for her again, this time by the hair, making her almost scream in pain and fear. But he covered her mouth to keep her from making any noise and pinned her down. One of his friends, even scrambled over and grabbed her arms, stretching her out so it was harder for her to fight back.

"Fucking little bitch!" James growled before forcing her to turn onto her back, still holding her by the hair. "You think you're gonna break up with me! Not gonna happen, babe!" 

Calli with tears in her eyes, struggled and tried to tear her mouth away from his hand but he had it clamped down hard over her mouth until her teeth practically cut into her lips. 

Her heart was thumping hard as she struggled to break free but her arms were trapped above her head and her body was being pinned down. She moaned loudly, trying to make any sound. Hoping someone would hear her. 

James let go of her hair and grabbed a handkerchief from his breast pocket. He held it out to his other friend, who had the flowers in hand. "Gag her, Cristian! Don't want her makin' any noise now!" He ordered his friend. 

The other man nodded before dropping the flowers down beside them and grabbed the gag. He twisted it around into a rats tail before moving it towards Calli's mouth. 

James took his hand off her mouth for one second so his friend could gag her, which was enough to let her scream for a second. But a sharp jab to her stomache cut her off with a choke. 

Gasping and curling a little in pain, Calli couldn't find it in herself to do anything but try and get air back into her lungs. 

By that time, the gag was in her mouth and being tied around her head and the other friend was pulling out a roll of packaging tape to cover her mouth with. She only could struggle now, tears running down her face before freezing up in fear when James began running his hands down her sides. 

"Oh, baby. How much have I missed you." James hissed before grabbing her skirt and shoving it up, grabbing her underwear and started to pull them down. "I'm going to make sure no one else....." he paused seeing the flowers and snatched them up. 

Calli's body was growing cold with fear and she tried to scream in her gag. Her voice was muffled and she tried to rip her arms free. The one friend kept a very tight grip on her wrists, keeping her from moving. And she tried to kick at James but his own body was keeping her.legs pinned. 

"What the fuck is this?!" James growled now picking up the flowers and grabbing the card on them. He read it before giving Calli the most disgusted, enraged look. "Papyrus?! That fucking monster from a week ago?! What, you screwing a monster now?!" 

Calli shook her head quickly, fear washing to every inch of her body as she tried to scream at him. 

"Yeah, that's right. You're a monster whore now, aren't you?!" James growled before grabbing at his belt and began undoing it quickly. "Guess I have to remind you of whose bitch you really are!" He snapped as he started shoving his pants down to release his aching......

Suddenly there was a vicious growl from right behind them at the mouth of the alley before sharp red bones shot of the ground, separating James from Calli, covering her like bars and making James scramble back in alarm. 

A few more sharp bones shot out of the ground right above Calli's head, making the man holding her wrists yelp as one merely cut his skin and making him scramble back. 

Calli, shocked, didn't move as she looked at the glowing red bones, protecting her from James before she noticed the very tall sillouette of the monster in the mouth of the alley. 

James and his friends spun around when they noticed him too and looked fearfully at him. 

A red glow in his eyes, Papyrus glared at the men before he flicked his wrist and the bones sunk back into the ground, freeing Calli. "Calli, come to me." He growled his skull glistening a little in moonlight. 

Not one to being told twice, Calli scrambled onto her hands and knees and hurried towards Papyrus as quick as she could. 

James almost stopped her but with a flick of his wrist, Papyrus had a bone sword out like magic and the tip nearly touching his nose as he reached down to place a hand onto Calli's back as she scrambled to his side, now clutching onto his arm. She even scrambled to pull the tape off her.mouth and dug the handkerchief out, to give a choking, gasping sob. 

"You......! You fucking monster!" James snarled stepping back a little from the blade. "You screwing my girl?!" 

Papyrus narrowed his burning red eye sockets at him before he carefully grabbed Calli by the arm and helped her stand up. He did not look at her as she quickly fixed her underwear and skirt, still almost pressed close to the skeleton in fear of her Ex. 

"Hey! Dumbass skeleton! That's mine you're touch....." James was growling. 

"If you ever touch her again, come near her again, I will harm you, Human. Despite the law against monsters being violent towards humans." Papyrus growled as he kept his bone sword up and pointed at the man before him. 

James bared his teeth before straightening. "You do not know who you are dealing with, Boneman! I am in The Armati gang! That bitch is mine!" He snapped pointing at Calli as she flinched. 

"I am the Great Papyrus, human. Former Captain of the Royal Guard. I will do battle with you if you ever speak of that vile word about Calli again. And if I must, I will call the Ebbott City Royal Guards you deem as police officers and they will deal with you. And if they cannot do anything, I am sure my brother will." Papyrus growled before he lightly pushed Calli towards his car, which was idling. "Calli, get in my car. Now. I will take you home." 

Calli nodded shakily and hurried to do what she was told. She was not going to fight him on this. 

Giving James another look of warning, Papyrus released his bone sword, which vanished in reddish orange light and he turned with a sweep. 

James and his buddies snarled and started to charge after him. But they didn't get very far. 

With a flick of his wrists, Papyrus summoned large white bones from the ground and they blocked the three men's way from following him and Calli. He said nothing as he got into his car, where Calli was curled in the seat and sped off with squealing tires.

It didn't take long for Papyrus to drive right up into the parking garage by Calli's apartment, nor did it take long to park the car and coax her out so he could guide her to her father's apartment. 

With an arm around her, taking her through the apartments until he found Rotini ' s apartment, he knocked heartilly and waited. He just looked at Calli in concern as she clutched onto his side, crying and shaking. 

The door opened and Rotini gasped softly, looking horrified to his daughter in such a state as she was. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "My bebe.....! What has happened?!" He asked as he engulfed her into his arms before looking at Papyrus, who just stood there. "Papyrus! Please, come in! Tell me! What happened to my bebe!" 

Moving back so that Papyrus could slip in, Rotini guided Calli to a worn couch and sat her down, grabbing a blanket to wrap around her disheveled form. 

Papyrus closed the door and stood there, watching them. "She was attacked by that horrible human you call James. He attempted to harm her sexually but I managed to get to her in time." He said, his usually cheerful voice so hard and serious. 

Rotini looked at him in horror before rage was on his face as he stood up and grabbed a phone. He made a quick call, looking pure enraged, even though Calli made a frightened sound to stop him. He ignored her as he called someone. 

Papyrus could only wait and watch before slowly going to Calli's side as she shook violently and sobbed. He knelt beside her and took her hamd, making her flinch but she grasped at his own hand as he just watched Rotini. 

"Signor Armati! This is Rotini De'Angelo! I have message for you to deliver to one of your men! James! You tell him if he ever comes near my bebe, Calamarata again, I will shoot him in the face with my shotgun!" Rotini snapped on the phone before bursting into another language, seeming to argue with whoever he was on the phone with. 

Papyrus didn't understand what he was saying, nor didn't know the language but he figured it was one of the many languages that seemed to be covering the Surface. 

Calli, still shaking, just clutched tighter onto the skeleton ' s hand, watching her father in fear. 

There was a brief shouting match between Rotini in Italian before he turned sharply. "James has attacked my bebe, Armati! And yes, I do know there will be a fee for his banishment from Calli! But if it happens again, I will require my monster employee to causing great harm to him! Yes, I will pay a fee but keep James away from Calli!" He snapped before hanging up and throwing the phone across the room, not caring it shattered on impact against the wall. 

For a long moment, there was an unsettling moment of silence, other than Calli's sobs and Rotini ' s harsh breathing before the older man marched into his studio kitchen and began making coffee and tea. 

"Rotini," Papyrus finally spoke as he stood up. "I think it might be best if you explain your statement about me." 

Rotini sighed as he continued making tea before turning towards Papyrus and even glancing worriedly at Calli, who watched him with watery eyes. He looked back at the skeleton, looking grave. 

"There was another reason why I hired you, Papyrus. Not just because you are an amazing cook. Your food is the best I have ever tasted and you are a wonderful improvement on our restaurant." Rotini said gravely before sighing and rubbing his tired eyes. "I hired you because you are a monster. You know magic. You know how to fight. I hired you because I wanted to scare away The Armati family."

Papyrus frowned as he looked at him but slowly nodded. "Who are the Armati family?" He asked firmly. 

"An Italian gangster family. Thugs, theives, black mailers, murderers, obviously rapists." Rotini said looking sadly at his daughter, as she cringed into the couch, drawing the blanket tightly around her. "They have this entire neighborhood in fear because of how cruel and terrifying they are. Businesses are forced to pay for protection against them and other small gangs that run wild through the city. We, unfortunately, fell into that when Calli dated James." 

Calli sniffed and buried her face into her blanket to hide her shame. 

"It was not her fault, no matter how much she blames herself. She was tricked by James. He fooled her and myself into signing a contract with The Armati family. I hired you as a way to make The Armati fear you, to make them want to break contract with us." Rotini said regretfully. "I am sorry for misleading you. If you want to quit now, I will......" 

"No." Papyrus spoke up before slowly smiling in understanding. "I will not quit. I understand. You wanted a monster in your restaurant to protect Calli. I accept that. And I will do it." 

Rotini and Calli both looked at him in surprise. They couldn't believe he would readily put himself on the spot like that. 

"Uh, Papyrus, The Armati are dangerous family. Gang. It could be very dangerous for you. It would not sit well with me if you put yourself in danger like that. Not for us." Rotini said worriedly. 

Papyrus just grinned and shook his head before literately posing in an honorable way. "And it would not sit well with me if you did not have proper protection from such villains such as these Armati. Do not fear, Rotini! The Great Papyrus is on the job! I will protect your restaurant from these criminals and will help you find a way to break free from their clutches!" He said proudly. 

Rotini and Calli just blinked at him, still quite surprised by it all. But slowly they smiled at him, both of them. "Papyrus, thank you, but.....you are a great monster. But surely you can't scare the Armati by yourself. You're very.....kind." The older man said making a face. 

Papyrus just grinned in such a sly way. "Who ever said I would do it by myself?" He then pulled out his phone and texted someone. 

Not even a moment later, there was a flash of blue, making both Rotini and Calli gasp and looked wide eyed at who just teleported into their home and gaped at the grinning Sans. 

"Hiya!" Sans greeted them before his grin fell when he looked right at Calli. His eye sockets lit up in surprise before he looked right at Papyrus. "Paps, what's going on?" 

So, Papyrus explained what had happened and the truth behind of his employment. 

It was easy to say that Sans was not pleased. His blue eye lit up and he was looking quite serious but he listened to the explanation without interupt in at all. His eye even began smoking when he heard what James had nearly done to Calli, his fists tightening in his pockets. 

Once finished, Sans slowly nodded. "So we got another Tobi, huh?" He growled before slowly grinning quite maliciously that it creeped Calli out. She got the idea in her head that Sans was the one monster you just did not want to piss off. 

"Well then, that changes things." Sans said darkly before nodding. "All right. This Armati family wants to mess with your restaurant, they are in for B A D T I M E." He said grinning and his voice had become quite scary while speaking.

"Okay, Papyrus, your brother is kind of scary." Calli remarked giving Sans an uneasy look. 

Sans just grinned while Papyrus laughed his strange unusual laugh. "At least I'm on your side, Calli. And don't worry about your problems. They'll be BONED if they mess with your restaurant." 

"SANS!!! NO PUNS!!" Papyrus growled at him. 

Calli even made a disgusted face. "Ugh......do you really have to say puns?" She asked with a groan. 

Sans and Papyrus both blinked as if surprised at her. 

"What you don't like puns? Well that's PUNNY. Paps don't either." Sans said now pushing it for another reaction and he was glared at by said and the woman. Rotini was laughing. "Ah, I see someone has a FUNNY BONE." Sans added now with a grin. 

Papyrus and Calli both glared harder at him. Rotini laughed harder. 

"Anyway, I'm gonna run this all by Frisk and Asgore and see if there isn't anything they can't do to help with this Armati problem. Don't don't worry about James." Sans said his malicious grin forming again as he lift a hand out of his pocket. "He won't be fucking with you again when I get done with him." 

And with a snap of his fingers, the blue Skelton was out in a blue flash. 

Calli sighed warily before looking at Papyrus with a small smile. "Thank you, Papyrus. I owe you one." She said softly. 

Papyrus shook his head as he started towards the door. "No, you do not. If humans and monsters are to coexist together in peace, we need to take care of problems together. I will see what I can do to help. But for now, please rest. After tonight, I think you deserve it." He said smiling at her. 

Rotini was glancing between the two and smiling quite slyly. He liked where this was going. 

Calli just smiled back before waving timidly at the tall skeleton. "Please be careful. The Armati are not someone you take lightly and so carelessly." She told him. 

"It's a good thing that I am not to be taken lightly either, dear Calli. Good night, Calli, Rotini. I will see you tomorrow." Papyrus said before opening the door and slipping out with a soft click as he closed the door. 

Rotini just grinned at his daughter, raising a brow. "I see you're getting over that fear. Do you like him?" He asked winking at her. 

Calli glared at her father, but there was a small blush making it way on her face. "Shut up, Papi." She remarked dryly and he laughed.


	7. Seven

The door slammed open and James was storming into the warehouse with his two buddies right behind him. He was severely pissed off as he went straight for the pile of guns. 

"That fucking monster! How dare he even try and get in my way! Calli is mine! I'm going to rip that monster to pieces!" He snarled as he scooped up a gun and started loading it. 

"Ja-James, not to make a gist of it or anything but that is a monster that just stopped us from having a good time with your girl. Don't you think we are way over our head?" His friend, Cristian said uneasy as he watched the other man storming around. 

James growled, shooting him a look as he shoved the gun into a holster. "No! These stupid monsters! They come out of the mountain and are now taking over everything! People of this god damned city are talking now, Cris! They actually believe that the monsters are here to help them with us! The Armati have rivals in monsters! It's time to make an example out of one of them! Those monsters need to fear The Armati, just like the rest of this shit hole city! So the first example is gonna be that fucking monster that got into my way!" 

Both Cristian and the other pal just shared an uneasy look. Neither one were sure about this. 

James noticed and he sneered at them. "You are both pussies! Don't tell me you're actually afraid of the monsters?!" He asked sarcastically. 

"Uh.....fine. We won't tell you. And we won't tell you that you should be too. Man, James, those are monsters! They have god damned magic! Pissing off a monster just because of your bitch is asking way too much, James! And it doesn't help that almost all of the city likes them!" The other man said grimacing. 

Cristian nodded. "Yeah. What he said, James. I don't even think Boss Armati wants to piss off the monsters. He said it at the meeting the other day. Don't approach monster shops for anything. Not even to spread a little....." 

Suddenly a chime went off and James dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "Oh! Look! It's the Boss!" He said sarcastically before answering. "Boss! This is James! I want permission to dust a mons......huh?" He was saying. 

There was a string of words on the phone and James' face fell in a look of disbelief and some anger. 

"Wait, what?! But, sir! We have a monster who got in my way........!" 

More words, more orders. 

"You're serious, Boss?! You're actually letting that old man scare you with his monster.......! But, sir! But I.....I can totally dust this monster and then we can spread fear into those damn monsters! I can......" James was saying before his face fell and he slowly nodded. "I see. Okay. Si. Fine. I'll back off. I won't go near the little bitch again. Yes, sir. All right. Ciao." He then hung up. And stared at the phone. 

Then in a fit of rage, he threw his phone away from him, screaming profanities as he began stomping like a child. 

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!! I AM NOT GOING TO LET SOME FUCKING, PATHETIC MONSTER SCARE ME LIKE SOME GOD DAMN CAT AROUND ROCKING CHAIRS!!" James snarled as he stomped his Gucci shoes against the ground before he whipped around and began grabbing more guns. "Fuck that! I'll do it myself!! I'll make these god damned monsters fear The Armati! Starting with that fucking Skeleton! I'm am going to dust him so bad that his dust will be dust!" 

"James, don't do this, man! Please! Ya heard the Boss! He don't want us messing with monsters!" The other man said with a terrified whine. 

James flipped him off as he began packing as much heat as he could. "Fuck the Boss! I'm gonna prove it to him that we can take down monsters! I'll find that damn skeleton and I'll rip him to pieces! I'm gonna.make an example out of that damn monster that monsters should......!!" 

Suddenly the lights went out in the warehouse, making all three men stiffen in alarm. They just stood there, stalk still, listening to silence. 

There was a sound of quiet foot steps and they turned to see a dim blue glow. It was terrifying as they saw the blue glow. But they barely could see it. 

The could see the monster that just showed up with a blue glowing eye, looking right at them. 

"You see, there's your problem." Came a deep, terrifying voice as the short skeleton said as he just stood across from James and his three pals. "We don't fear humans. Nor do we want humans to fear us. But for you......I'll make an exception." 

"Who the fuck are you?" James growled now whipping out a gun to point at the blue clad skeleton he saw. 

A wide malicious grin spread out on the skeleton ' s face as he looked straight at James. "Oh, don't worry about my name, Pal. Just worry about what I will do if you fuck with my brother or that restaurant again." 

James snarled pointing his gun at the skeleton. "I'm not scared.of you stupid monsters! And that restaurant, and your fucking, pathetic brother......I'm going to ruin both of them! And I'm gonna make all of you god damned monsters regret ever leaving that mountain! You will fear my name! Jameson Armati!" 

The skeleton just grinned at him as his blue eye started smoking and a dim blue glow began forming beside him, creating three glowing animalistic, monster skulls beside him. 

"Pal, got a question for ya. Do you think even the worse people, the very worse deserves forgiveness or can change from being bad? If they just try to be good?" 

"What?!" James asked making a face. 

"Or even a better question." The skeleton paused as his blue eye began glowing brightly, now starting to flicker from blue to yellow and then green, rather quickly as he raised a hand from his pocket, which began glowing with blue fire. "Do ya wanna have a B A D T I M E?" 

"What, you gonna try and kill me, you pathetic excuse of a monster?!" James growled as he began squeezing the trigger on the gun. 

Sans just grinned but shook his skull. "Nah, not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna scare the shit out ya." He said before flashing blue and vanishing. 

From outside the building, there was gunfire, blasts and screams of panic and a dark chuckle that could be heard from the outside. 

The police were called that night too.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

The very next morning, Calli had been getting ready for the day. She had taken a shower in her father's bathroom. She hadn't gone to her own apartment, out fear of James being there. He knew where she lived. She stayed with her father for the night, only going with him to get her clothes from her apartment, with him carrying his said shotgun. 

Then the morning came, they both got up to get ready for the new day. 

After taking a shower, Calli was getting dressed and putting her waist length black hair up into a sloppy bun when she heard her father call for her in the living area. She frowned from her father's room before going to where he was. 

The morning news was on. 

".......police officers responded to several 911 calls that came in last night. Apparently there were calls about gunfire from the west side of Ebbott City. When police arrived, it was discovered that three armed men had been firing off guns at one another. There were two fatalities. One of the men, Jameson Armati, of the feared Armati Gang had shot and killed two men, also from the Armati Gang. It was reported that James Armati had been under the influence of alcohol and multiple drugs in his system. It is believed that they might have had an argument and he pulled a gun on both of the other two men. It was also reported that James Armati was arrested for the murders of Cristian Xanderson and Philip McGreggor, though he did claim, in a drunken crazed state that it had been an accident. He blamed a monster for his mistake. There was no monster reported at the warehouse when police arrived and there is no evidence that a monster had even been there. It just believed as ramblings of a drug induced and drunken man, who will be facing charges for murder. There is no word from The Head of the Armati Gang for this travesty. Back to......" 

Rotini clicked off the TV and shared a look with Calli. Both smiled at one another, knowing that they no longer had to fear of James ever coming after her again. 

They knew there was only one monster that could have been responsible for James' arrest and stupidity of shooting his own pals. 

So when they got the restaurant opened and had greeted Papyrus with smiles and waves, Calli surprised a lot of people when she went straight to the said monster and hugged him, much to his blush. 

"Tell Sans thank you, Papyrus. Tell him he is more than welcomed to De'Angelo's any time." Calli whispered as she hugged the tall skeleton. 

Giving her an embrace back and a pat on her shoulder, Papyrus agreed.

Calli pulled away, smiling before pausing. She looked at him before taking his arm and tugging him down closer to her. He was a good foot taller than her, as it was. "And thank you for saving me last night, Papyrus. I know you said I don't owe you anything but I feel like I should owe you one anyway. It would honor me greatly if you would be my friend." She said before kissing him on the cheekbone and turning away to go back to work. 

Papyrus' went bright orange as he clapped a hand to his cheekbones, hos eyes wide while everyone else in the kitchen laughed. "WOWIE! I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!! I FEEL SO HAPPY!!" He said brightly. 

Everyone just laughed, shaking their heads.

Later in the day, the door opened and Sans came in with Ashlee, as well as tall, blue skinned fish monster dressed up as a cop. 

The moment that Calli saw them, she smiled brightly and went over to greet them. She gave them all a warm smile as she put down her order book on the hostess counter. "Well, looks like I won't have to have Papyrus thank you, Sans." She said warmly. 

Sans offered her a grin and a shrug. "Eh, it's no big deal." He remarked. 

Calli shook her head as she smiled at him. "No, it is a big deal. Whatever you did last night....." she frowned slightly. "What did happen? How did James end up.....?" 

It was the fish lady who spoke up, stopping Calli from speaking. "Hi. I'm Officer Undyne. I think we should talk somewhere where there's no one else listening. I need to get your statement on what happened last night too. If ya don't mind, punk?" She asked giving her a sharp toothed grin. 

Calli was taken back a little but she nodded now motioning to them to follow her.

Leading them to her father's office, where he had been working, Calli did share a glance with Papyrus, who had waved at them as he saw them. She did pause when Undyne waved at him to come over. 

"I need to speak to Papyrus too. Can I tear him from his work?" The fish monster asked. 

Calli hesistated but then nodded as she poked her head into the kitchens. "Papyrus, come here for a moment. Nico, you're in charge until Papyrus is done. Keep those orders going out." She gave the command and was waved at by the human chef while the tall skeleton wiped his hands on a rag before following them. 

Ducking into the somewhat small office with it now full, Calli saw her father frowning as they all filed in. "Papi, this is Officer Undyne from the police. She said she wanted to talk to us and Papyrus about what happened." She told him. 

Rotini just nodded as he stood up and offered his hand to the said monster, who gripped his hand and made him wince a little from her strong grip. "Some hand shake you have there, Officer." He said giving a small smile. 

Undyne just gave him a grin before looking at Sans. "Sans, close that door since you're there." She told him and once he did, she turned to Calli. "Okay, for starters. There is an investigation on what happened last night. Especially with the accusing of a monster scaring the shit out of James Armati." She sent Sans a look, who just grinned sheepishly. "But, that is off the records for now. I do need your statement on what happened." She turned back to Calli.

Sighing, Calli felt like she should sit down for this. She even started for a chair but halted when one started glowing blue and moved towards her. She merely glanced over at the one she knew was responsible for it and gave Sans a grateful look. 

Sitting down, she told Undyne what had happened after she and Papyrus closed. She didn't leave out any details at all. 

Undyne glanced at Papyrus, who just nodded in understanding. 

"I was going to leave when I heard her scream. It was for a short time but I k ew it was hers. I went to find her and found those horrible humans pinning her down. I saw and knew what that human, James was going to do." Papyrus spoke with quite an unusual serious tone in his voice. "I had to stop them. So I did. I did threaten them, Undyne, if they ever harmed her again, I would break the law to harming humans for her sake." 

Undyne just nodded, her brow furrowed but she understood. "Luckily, you won't have to. Because of what James Armati did last night, he is in a lot of trouble." She then looked at Sans. "Sans, you know exactly what I want to ask so don't bullshit me. What happened?" 

Sans just shrugged. "Welp, Paps told me what happened. He called me to the address belonging to Rotini, there. So I went, found out what happened. And then I went to find the asshole. Heard him saying he was going to stir up trouble for the monster community, strike fear into all of us. He was planning on jumping Paps for stopping him. Ya know me, Undyne. I don't let anyone mess with my brother. All I was gonna do was scare the shithead. He started shooting at me and hit the other two humans instead. It was accident. It wasn't my intention to get any of them killed." He said not sounding too concerned about it. 

Undyne made a face but nodded as she took it all in. "All right. Here's what will happen. I will keep your involvement quiet, Sans. James Armati was drunk and no one believes him anyway. But the attempted sexual assault," she looked aplogetic at Calli. "I do have to report that. It will put this douchebag in jail for a long time." 

"What of the Armati?" Rotini asked sounding worried. "Surely they are not happy with what has happened." 

Undyne shook her head as she looked at him. "No, they're not. We did get a statement from Giovanni Armati, the Head of the Armati Family that he is not happy with what has happened. But he did say that he had talked to James last night, saying he is not to approach this restaurant ever again. He told James that he is to stay away from Calli De'Angelo from now on. He did not approve of what James was going to do. He also has no intention to pay for the $10,000 bail for James Armati. What James did, it's on his head. He stated that he will stay out of this, even for a trial." She told them. 

Calli and Rotini looked at each other with worry nonetheless. "It sounds like him. But my only worry is a retaliation on us. He may not get involves with charges on James. But that not mean he will not retaliate on us." The old man said. 

Undyne hummed but smirked. "You're not going to have to worry about that. Because of what James did, The Armati are being watched now by the government. It seems to me, they have been in trouble with the law before. If there is any retaliation at all, we, the police department have warrents for the entire Armati gang's arrest. They are in trouble as it is. People are starting to make statements about them and are making a stand. The people of Ebbott City believe that monsters coming from the mountain are a blessing because of the Armati." 

"The problem is," Sans spoke up, dipping his head down a little. "We don't want trouble with humans. We just want to live in peace." 

Undyne nodded. "Well, either way, because people are being friendly with monsters, they believe we can help with the Armati. Monsters probably won't do very much to stop the Armati. But if we start making a stand with humans against them, things will get done. I have it right from Asgore that he and Frisk have been called to a city council meeting about the matter on the Armati. It sounds like they're going to be given permission to allow any monster to retaliate against the Armati if they start fights. Asgore believes that if The Armati starts hurting monsters, that it will turn the city against the Armati. If one monster is hurt because of them, or any human establishment that allows monster employees, The Armati will be forced to pay the consequences." 

"So in other words," Calli said now slowly smiling as she looked at her father and then Papyrus. "If The Armati tries to harm us or.our restaurant, they will be screwing their selves over because we have a monster employee." 

Papyrus grinned right back at her. 

And Undyne nodded quite smugly. "Yep! Like I said, The Armati are being watched like a hawk now, Miss De'Angelo. One toe out of line, one stone thrown at your windows, the law will be taking over and the Armati will be in a whole lot of trouble. It will require you to testify at the trial for James Armati, though." 

Calli cringed at he very thought. It scared her to think she would have to face James again. She didn't know if she could do that. The very thought of even looking at him frightened her. 

But.....

Her eyes went straight to Papyrus and she sighed. "Okay. I will testify. But.....Papyrus, would you mind going with me to the trial? I......um.....I think I would feel safer there if you were there." She said feeling the heat of embarrassment creeping up on her face.

There was a snicker from Sans but he got elbowed in the ribs by Ashlee, hard, making him grunt from the impact. And even a grin from Undyne and Rotini. 

But Papyrus just smiled and nodded at her. "It would be my honor, Calli. I promise, I will not let him hurt you." He told her. 

Calli smiled back but nodded her gratitude. 

"Well, that's all that was needed. I'll see to it that the Chief of Police gets this statement and contact a state attorney to see if we can't get James Armati locked up for a very long time." Undyne said as she nodded to The De'Angelo's. She grabbed Sans by the shoulder, however, and started dragging him with her. "Sans, walk me out. I got another thing I need to talk to you about." 

"Egh......." Sans grumbled but then slyly grinned as a he glanced back at his brother and Calli. "So ya got a BONE to pick with me, eh?" 

"SANS!! NO PUNS!!" Papyrus growled and Calli groaned rolling her eyes. Rotini and Ashlee laughed while Undyne snickered as she dragged him to the door.

"What, at least I'm not SKULLKING around." Sans said with a wide grin. 

"SANS!! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER!!" Papyrus growled narrowing his eyes at his younger brother.

"Awww, Paps, don't be so STERNUM with me. You know ULMA a RADIUS brother!" Sans continued and was snarled at by Papyrus and Calli while Ashlee and Rotini were both roaring with laughter. They even were bent over, laughing so hard. 

"I hate you, Sans." Papyrus grumbled with narrowed eyes. 

"Please stop." Calli grumbled, though pausing to glare at her father as he just laughed. 

Undyne yanked Sans out of the room before he could continue pissing the two off with more puns. She was snickering though.

"You're shipping my brother, aren't you?" Sans asked with a chuckle as Undyne pulled him to follow. 

"Yep! And so are you, aren't you?" Undyne asked grinning as they walked towards the door of the restaurant. 

Sans shrugged. "Eh, she's all right. She has a good soul. And she obviously hates puns. She started off as a bitch but I think she's warming up to Paps." He remarked grinning. 

"So you don't mind if I try and push it a little further? Cause Alphys is just gonna love this." Undyne asked grinning. 

"Eh, why don't we wait on that. I want to see where this goes first. If we get too pushy, she might not like us again. Let her get to know Paps first. He might just do it all on his own. He told me yesterday he sent her flowers. As a friendship gift." 

"Ri-ight. He probably did. He is kind of clueless when it comes these sort of things." 

"His dating handbook?" 

"His dating handbook." Undyne answered with a grin and a nod.


	8. Eight

The trial of James Armati took place in the next week after the attack and Calli was terrified of going to face him. She was so scared of looking at him, saying anything against him or what he was going to say to her. 

The only comfort she felt was that Papyrus was going to be there.

Truth be told, she was surprised by this outcome. She never would have guessed her life would turn around like this. She could recall that only three weeks before, when he first walked through that door of her family restaurant, she couldn't have stand him. She thought he was a monster, not in the literal sense, even if he was a monster. But she had believed he was evil under that goofy smile and loud, obnoxious voice of his. She had wanted him to go away and never come back, along with the rest of the monsters. 

But now......

Now she was sitting in a court room, clinging to his arm, trembling a little bit but feeling the safest she had ever felt since she ever had before she met him. 

She felt like he was the safest person to be around while she listened to the verdict being delivered about James Armati. 

It had been a short trial. 

The crimes were stated, statements were made, she made her testimony of what James had done. And it hadn't been just that night she had recalled. It had been so uncomfortable answering questions that the lawyers asked her. 

It hadn't been just that night that she was forced to bring up.

She had to bring up her entire relationship with James, just so that the Jury would see what kind of person he truly had been. 

"What was your relationship with the defendant like, Miss De'Angelo?" 

"I object! I fail to see how this is related to what my client is accused of." The defending lawyer said. 

"Overruled. I actually want to hear this. Miss De'Angelo. Please, if you don't mind answering that question." The Judge said looking at her as she sat in the witness stand. 

Calli was trembling as she recalled the memories but with a shaky breath, she looked at her lawyer. "It started off nice. James was a very kind person when we started seeing each other. He was like any boyfriend that any girl would want." She spoke up, making the mistake of glancing at James, who was glaring at her. She flinched from the sight of him and looked away from him, to her lap instead. 

"Miss De'Angelo? Why are you hesistaing?" Her lawyer asked frowning in at her. 

Eyes downcast, Calli slowly shook her head. "I....um....I didn't break up with James immediately when I found out he was in The Armati gang. When James introduced himself to me, he called James Alverdeen. His mother's maiden name. I didnt know he was in The Armati." She spoke up before she finally looked up. "He lied to me of who he was. And when he told me who he really was, I knew I should have left him. We all know what The Armati is really like." 

"Objection!" The other lawyer said loudly and Calli had flinched at the sound of his voice. 

"Under what terms?" The Judge asked in a bland voice. 

"The witness is now trying to get off the subject. This is about James Armati, not the Armati Family." The lawyer said in a hard tone. 

"Your honor, she has a point to what she is saying." Her lawyer said. 

"We're going to stay on the subject. Miss De'Angelo, please don't move off subject towards The Armati. Just answer bluntly." The Judge said giving her a look. 

Calli sighed a little frustrated but understood she had been moving off subject. She had been stalling of answering that question a little. "All right. I didn't leave James because I was afraid of what would happen if I did when I found out he was in The Armati. That he was Armati." She said, the frustration clear in her voice. "I was afraid of him. Of what he would do if I tried leaving him. And then he started hitting me. That's when i decided to break it off." 

There were murmurs in the room but the Judge sent every single person in the court room a look that silenced all. 

Calli had felt the tension in her body as she glanced at the audience and her eyes fell onto Papyrus in the front. He looked firm, just sitting there. Serious as ever with Sans and Ashlee and her father just sitting there. 

And when he saw her looking at him, he gave her a smile and she felt the strength inside of her. She felt the courage. 

"Hit, you, Miss De'Angelo? He used to beat you?" Her lawyer asked. 

Calli sighed shakily but nodded as she lift a file she had sitting on her lap for her lawyer to take. He immediately took them. "I didn't leave him when I should have. I should have known of what would have happened. James used to hit me, fo-force me to do things things I did not want to do." She said her voice trembling. 

"Forced you to do what?" Her lawyer said as he opened the file, turned to the jury and began lifting up pictures. The Jury flinched at whatever was on them. 

Calli drew a shaky breath but lift her head, tears in her eyes. "Sexual acts that I would have never even thought of doing. The first time I ever.....I ever slept with James," she paused with tears in her eyes as she gave the said a hard look, who had the nerve to smirk darkly at her as if he relived that memory, himself. "I said no." 

There were several murmurs in the crowd again and the lawyer with the pictures took the pictures to the judge to show him. 

From where she sat, Calli did see them. They were pictures of her bruised body, welts on her back that she had made her sister, Gem take after her encounters with James. She had been bruised, beaten. She had pictures of herself with a black eye, bloody mouth and nose. 

A few of the pictures had black marks on them to hide nudity of her own body but there had been marks all over her body in the pictures. 

And in every single picture, the agony and pain was obvious on her face. Calli had tears in her eyes while her sister had taken the pictures. 

"These photos," it was the judge who spoke up now looking at her firmly. "You never reported these. This was never mentioned in the case quota." 

Calli sighed shakily but looked at her father, whose hand was pressed to his chest and he, in deed, looked like he was in pain. "I didn't want my father to find out what James was doing to me. He has heart problems as it is, and to know about what James was putting me through, it would have killed him. With all of the bruises he did see, I made up excuses. That i would walk into doors or i would trip over something." She said a tear running down her face. She smiled when Papyrus glanced over at Rotini, seeing the pain and placed a comforting hand on the old man's shoulder. "My sister is the only person who knew. I didn't even tell my brother, Gar because knowing him, he would have committed murder, himself." 

The Judge nodded before looking at the Jury. He seemed to have heard enough and didn't want to hear more. It was too personal to Calli De'Angelo. And to hear that Calli had stated that she had said no to her first time, this case was not just a murder case. It was indeed, truly a rape case. "I think we're done here. We will take a short recess while the Jury makes their decision. But I'm going to say this right now," he paused to give James a look, who was glaring at Calli. "Despite what the Jury says,you will still face prison time, Mister Armati." 

James hummed loudly before leaning forward against the defendant table. "Well, then. Seeing that, I see no point in keeping my god damned mouth shut, anymore," he looked straight at Calli. "When I get out of this, Calamarata, I'm going to do it again. Mark my words, I will make you pay for this." He growled. 

Calli flinched, there was an outburst in the audience the judge slammed his gavel and ordered for James to be taken out. 

"Case dismissed! Get him out of here! I am throwing this case now! Ten to twenty years in prison, no bail, a possible parole, depending on behavior!" The Judge snapped. 

The case over just like that, because James just couldn't help himself to put fear into Calli. 

She immediately went to her father, who wrapped her into a tight hug, tears in their eyes. 

"Ugh, what an asshole. What did you ever see in him?" Ashlee had to ask as they started to leave the courthouse together. 

Calli smiled wetly but shook her head. "A lie." She then looked at Papyrus and smiled faintly. "Thank you for coming as support. It really means a lot." She told him. 

Papyrus just smiled at her and patted her gently on the back, though she did catch his hand in hers to give a thankful squeeze. "It was an honor, Calli. And I would do it all over again, if I truly had to. It would be my honor to serve as a protector over you." He told her. 

Ashlee saw Sans grin as he glanced up at his brother and that look, she knew that look. She knew he was up to something. 

"So, we should celebrate. Calli," Sans spoke up, grinning as he looked at her. "The whole lot of us were planning to going out. Wanna join us? We're going to Blooky's." He told her. 

Calli paused, looking curious but she shook her head as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Um, not sure what Blooky's is but probably not. I have a restaurant......" she was saying. 

"No." Rotini spoke up now grinning at her. "You need a night to relax, my dearest. You should go have one night off. I can run the restaurant tonight. Go have fun with your new friends for once, Calamarata. In fact, Papyrus, you have a night off too. My orders." He had to speak up loudly when it looked like Calli and Papyrus were going to protest. "I can run the restaurant, Nico can run the kitchen. You two go have fun!" 

Calli narrowed her eyes at her father, getting the feeling he was up to something. She knew that tone. He was definitely up to something and she wasn't sure if she liked it. 

"Come on, Calli." Ashlee now prodded smiling at her. "Come hang out with us. Just one night." 

Calli sighed before smiling and nodding. "All right. Fine. What's the dresscode? What is Blooky's anyway?" She ased tilting her head. 

"Blooky's a nightclub. It's run by the sweetest ghost monster ever. You'll like him." Ashlee said smiling at her. "He is a DJ and he loves music. So he opened up a dance club in the Underground and then here when the monsters came up. You'll have to look past his insecurities. He is really insecure and is always worrying about people think of him. But he is a really good guy." 

Calli did look intrigued at the idea of a ghost monster but more of the dance club. She loved to dance. If cooking wasn't her first love, it was dancing. "Okay. I'm in. Thank you for inviting me." She said smiling. 

"No, thank you for coming. We'd love to get to know you more, Calli. We like making new friends and you're definitely a new friend." Ashlee said brightly as she linked her arm with Sans and even held his hand, which he took and stuck both his and hers into his pocket. 

"Anyway, we'll pick you up, say... .about nine tonight? We'll just be out until 11 or 12 tonight, if that's chill?" Sans said grinning. 

Calli bit her lip but nodded. She figured even if they were out late, might as well enjoy it. She could always call in late if needed to be. "Okay." She told them before looking at her father who nodded. 

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

Later that night, while getting ready to go, since he was being dragged along, Papyrus couldn't help but feel somewhat anxious. He wasn't going to deny it that he was very happy about Calli coming with their group to Blooky's. 

Usually, he didn't like loud places such as nightclubs. But this was Blooky's. He absolutely adored Blooky as much as everyone else. Blooky was just so nice and caring for a ghost who had been so down on himself. 

It just got better when they finally reached the surface and the first thing he had done was save up money and did get a loan from the banks to help get a new club up and running. 

It also helped that Mettaton had helped immensely. 

It had surprised a lot of.people that Mettaton hadn't immediately started his new acting career the moment he stepped foot outside the mountain. He hadn't even tried. It seemed that he was more worried about the others first, making sure they were set up before turning to himself. 

Mettaton sure had came a long way from his once selfish own reasonings. And even Papyrus couldn't deny that he knew Mettaton could be pretty selfish. No matter how much he loved the robot and his movies. 

From what Papyrus knew, Mettaton had immediately set up shop and started his own fashion design store and business. He was already working on fashion statements and designing clothes and even had an opportunity to start his own TV show in Ebbott on it when some human fashion designers found out about his love of style. 

As it was, now, Papyrus wasn't exactly sure why he felt nervous all of a sudden as he got dressed for the night. He wasn't even sure why Sans talked him into wearing a nice button up burgundy shirt or black skinjy jeans, which was the only kind of human pants that actually fit him and his tall slender form. 

Something was up, Papyrus knew. His brother was definitely up to something. 

Nonethless, he felt nervous about hanging out with Calli tonight. He was excited but nervous but he couldn't put his bony finger on why. 

"Hey, Paps." 

Papyrus turned from the tall, full length mirror he had in his room and looked to see Sans in the doorway, with his dating handbook of all things! 

"Sans, what are you doing with that book?" Papyrus asked suspiciously. 

Sans merely shrugged as he flipped a page in the book, acting like it wasn't a big deal. "Eh, just curious about it. I know me'n Ashlee are doing fine on going out and all but I thought I might see if there was anything in your old dating handbook that might us be a lot closer together." He said shrugging as he leaned against the door frame. 

Papyrus hummed but couldn't help but snicker. "NYHEE HE HE HEH. Any closer that you amd Ashlee can get, dear brother, and you would be married." He couldn't help but joke.

Sans had to grin at that as he tore his eyes from the book. "So what about you and Calli, then?" He asked almost slyly. 

Papyrus stiffened, his shoulder blades shooting up a little to level with his skull. He hadn't been expecting that at all and he even looked at his younger brother curiously. "What about me and Calli?" He asked his voice tense. 

Sans shrugged as he pointed at the handbook. "Well, you're dating her now, aren't ya? You sent her flowers, right? Says right here if you send a girl flowers, you're interested in dating her." He said grinning slyly. 

His eyes bugging out, Papyrus stared at him for a moment before bolting across the room and snatching the book from Sans, who snickered as he backed away from him. He grabbed the book and read where Sans had indicated and there it was. 

Rule number ten. 

'Send a girl a gift, such as flowers to help them realize that you are interested in dating them.' 

Choking in surprise, Papyrus squeaked. "OH MY GOD!! I DI-DIDN'T EVEN......I DI-DI-DIDN'T KNOW!!! GODGODGODGODGOD!!" Papyrus said his skull now a skeletal orange as it lit up. He looked right at Sans who was trying so hard not to laugh. "DO YOU THINK......SANS!!!! QUIT LAUGHING!! DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHY CALLI IS STARTING TO BE NICE TO ME BECAUSE SHE THINKS I WANT TO DATE HER?!" 

Sans shrugged as he just grinned. "Well, don't you?" He asked slyly. 

Papyrus looked flustered now scratching at his skull. He didn't know what to say to that. Did he? He wouldn't deny that he did think Calli very pretty. The very moment he had seennher, he had thought her pretty. He did like her, even when she hadn't been very nice in the beginning. He did like the way she looked, how she was. 

True, she hadn't been very nice in the beginning but he had seen her with other people. She was a very kind person with other people and just recently he started to see that kindness directed towards him. 

Since that night. When they talked and he learned why she hadn't liked monsters. He understood why. When she had told him that the reason she hadn't liked monsters was because other kids had tortured her with monsters. 

They had scared her. 

Papyrus had to admit it to himself but since she told him of her fear of monsters, he had been determined to change that. He wanted her to like monsters. 

To like him. 

And the fact that she was into the culinary arts, like him, that.....that meant she probably met his standards. He hadn't ever tried anything she cooked but he was pretty sure that if she was like her father, she could cook very well.

And......Papyrus had to admit it. 

He did like Calli. 

So maybe.....just maybe he did want to date her. 

Maybe that was why he felt so nervous about tonight. He was sure of it now. 

Looking at Sans, a little shaky, Papyrus slowly nodded. "I......I.....um......do.......like her, Sans. I was unaware that I might have asked her........" he suddenly gasped now throwing the book over his shoulder and clapping his hands to his face. "OH MY GOD!! I SKIPPED RULE ONE!! I DIDN'T EVEN ASK HER IF SHE WOULD GO OUT WITH ME!! OH, GOD!! I AM A TERRIBLE SUITOR!!" 

Sans was bent over laughing now, holding g his ribs and even getting dirty looks from his taller brother. "Okay, okay, okay. Paps, calm down! He said laughing before straightening from laughing so hard. "You can fix it. Tonight, while we're hanging out with Calli at Blooky's, sit down with her, talk to her and then maybe ask her if she would go out with you." 

"B,b,b,b,b,b,b,bu-but......what if she says no?" Papyrus asked now twiddling his bony fingers, the blush still on his face. 

Sans shrugged. "Then she says no. But I don't think she will. I think she's starting to like ya, Paps. Ya did save her from her asshole ex-boyfriend, after all." He said grinning. 

"She......I don't want her to feel obligated to date me because of that, Sans." Papyrus now said now scowling a little. 

"Well.....maybe she just doesn't know what she wants until you ASK her, Paps." Sans said grinning. 

"Was that pun?" Papyrus asked with narrowed eyes. 

"No. It wasn't." 

"Okay. Then I will ask her. But what if she rejects me? What if it ruins our friendship? I don't want to lose her friendship, Sans." Papyrus said now nervous again. 

"There's no harm in at least trying, Paps. And if it ruins your friendship, then I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Sans said shrugging but smiling. "Come on, bro. At least try." 

Sighing, Papyrus nodded, still twiddling his fingers. "Okay. I'll at least try. I do like her. She is very pretty and smart. And yes, a little harsh sometimes but I think I like her that way. It just means she is not the type that you want to get on her bad side. Not that I want to be on her bad side. And I do like her smile. It makes me.....feel happy to see her smile. And she did.....she did kiss me and that did make my soul happy." 

Sans blinked his grin now gone into surprise. 

"Wait. What?"


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Metal Crusher/Death By Glamor-Undertale remix (Mettaton's theme by Holder)

Calli was freaking out. She was literately freaking out. And she didn't know why she was freaking out. But she was in a panic mode. 

After getting home from the trial, she wished her father a good night at the restaurant and then took a shower to clean up. 

And now she was freaking out as she raided her closet, ripping clothes from hangers and standing in front of her mirror, trying to see what outfit she was going to wear. She was literately panicking as she held up one shirt and then tossed it to the side for another. 

"God. Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. What should I wear?!" Calli whined as she went through every clothes she had, tossing them around onto her bed. 

Why was she even freaking out?! 

She didn't even know! 

She knew it was just going to be her hanging out with Ashlee and some monsters! And of course, Papyrus.......

It struck her there. 

She halted as she thought about it again. Her eyes widening as she thought about the skeleton. Was she seriously freaking out......because of Papyrus?! 

"Oh, god." Calli whined as she went over to her bed and sank down. She was, wasn't she? She was freaking out because of Papyrus. The last time she freaked out this bad was when she went on her first date with James. 

That could mean one thing. 

And it was so embarrassing. 

Sort of. 

Calli knew it right then and there, she was crushing on the skeleton.

How in the hell did that happen? When? When he saved her from James? It could have been. But it hadn't felt right. It felt.....longer. She didn't know when she started crushing on Papyrus. It just felt like she had always had a crush on him but she just couldn't pinpoint it. But it was there, like a suffocating pillow over her face. She had a crush on the god damned skeleton. 

And boy, did it make her smile. 

He was a sweetheart. He was so nice. He didn't have a terrible voice, if she had to be honest. She actually found his voice comforting. And his laugh....well, some people would find it annoying but she wasn't one to talk. She knew what her laugh was like.

"Oh, god!" Calli exclaimed now bolting from her bed. "What the fuck do I wear?!" 

It was right then, there was a knock on her door. 

Frozen, Calli stared for a moment, feeling her heart stop. That couldn't be Papyrus, was it? It was 4:53 pm. He would have been too early. 

Wait, could it have been Ashlee? Why would she.....?

A barrage of knocks now began on her door and a very familiar voice came shouting through the apartment. 

"CALAMARATA ANNE DE'ANGELO!!!! YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME! I STOPPED BY THE RESTAURANT AND TALKED TO PAPI! HE TOLD ME YOU WERE HOME!!" 

A wide smile formed on Calli's face as she heard her older sister's voice. It was like a gift from God. She knew that if anyone could help her, it was Gem. 

Hurrying to the door, Calli threw it open to look right at Gem before grabbing her arm and yanking her inside with a yelp and then she slammed the door. 

Gem De'Angelo was a gorgeous woman, standing a few inches taller than Calli. She had the family tan olive colored skin, black hair but cut short into a Bob with hot red highlights, curvy. She wore stylish clothes; black skinny jeans with a black and red corset like top and a quarter cut sleeved red jacket. She did wear makeup, looking very good with it. She had style. 

"Calli!" Gem cried in between happy and concerned as she threw her arms around her baby sister. "Hey! I heard the news about James! What the fuck happened?!" 

Calli shook her head, grimacing. "It's a long story. Short version, he attacked me, he was stopped by our new chef, who is a monster skeleton and then he shot two Armati guys, claiming it was our skeleton ' s brother." She told her. 

Gem stared at her bewildered. "A monster? The restaurant has a monster working there?" She asked stunned and when Calli nodded with a smile. "What. The. Hell. Having I've been missing?! You hate monsters! You've always hated them since we were kids! And now you're saying we have a monster working at the restaurant and you're smiling about it?!" 

Calli sighed as she folded her arms across her chest but nodded. "I know. I know. He.....he's actually not that bad. His name is Papyrus. He is a skeleton. And he's a wonderful cook. Better than Papi. He's really nice. Was even nice to me when I was being mean to him. He saved me from James, Gem." She said looking quite fond as she looked away. 

Gem's eyes lit up and she stared at her. "Oh. My. God! Calli, do you actually like this monster?!" She asked with a growing smile. 

Calli blushed but looked scandalized. "No! Of course not! We are just friends! That's it! I swear! Even though, he and his brother and their friends invited me to go to a nightclub tonight and I need help getting ready!" She cried throwing up her hands into the air. 

Gem slowly grinned at her as she raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay. I totally......" she was saying. 

There suddenly was a tapping on the door and both girls looked at it before Gem gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh! Shit! Shit! I forgot! I didn't come here by myself! I was going to tell you about him before I introduced you to him!" She said now looking highly embarrassed. 

Calli slowly smiled as she gave her sister a sly look. "Oh, wait. Don't tell me. You have a boyfriend now?" She asked grinning. 

Gem giggled but shook her head as she went to the door and placed her hand on the handle. "No, silly! Though, he is so freaking hot! He's my new boss! I am an intern for him! I asked if I could come see you and he said he wanted to come! So I brought him!" She said brightly before opening the door. 

Calli froze. 

The first she noticed was just how shiny the guy actually was. And by shiny, he wasn't even human. He looked humanoid but he definitely wasn't human. 

He was a freaking robot. 

The second part, he kind of looked like a woman at the same time. He was beautiful, stunning and even Calli had to admit that. 

"Hello there, darling! You must be Calamarata! Gem has told me all about you! Oh, I do know you do not like monsters but I hope you won't mind me! I mean, how could you not! I am FABULOUS! The name is Mettaton!" The robot practically sang as he posed before sweeping forward, seizing Calli's hand and planting a warm kiss on the back of it. 

Calli just gaped while Gem twittered. 

"Oh, silly us, Metta! I don't think that is a problem anymore! She apparently likes monsters now because she needs our help! Total make over for her because she is going to a night club with a totally awesome monster named Paper!" The older sister brightly. 

Calli blushed but gave her older sister a dark look. "That's Papyrus, Gem!" She hissed at her. 

Mettaton gasped, his hands now against his cheeks as he looked brightly at her. "Oh, my!! You're going out with Papyrus! Oooooih! Does Sans know?!" He asked giggling. 

Calli squinted an eye at him but shrugged. "We're not going out! We are just friends! And yes, Sans knows! He is the one who invited me to hang out with all of them! I just can't figure out what to wear!" She then frowned. "Do you know Papyrus?" 

Mettaton smirked devilishly as he placed a hand on his curvy waist but nodded. "After so many years of living in the Underground, nearly all monsters knows each other by now. Besides, Papyrus is also one of MY greatest fans! And friends! He is such a doll, Calamarata! If you truly like him, you have great taste! He is one of the sweetest monsters you'll ever meet!" He said brightly. 

Calli couldn't help but smile at that as she glanced away. She was already getting that idea and it made both Gem and Mettaton grin at one another, nodding. 

"All right! Enough chit chat!" Mettaton said now clapping his hands together. "How much time do we have before you're going out with the gang?!" 

"Um......nine, I believe Sans said." Calli said as she glanced over at the clock. 

Mettaton just grinned as he snatched her wrist, making her yelp and pulled her towards her bed room. "Well, we better get to work then! Gem! Where is her dressing room?!" 

"Back there! And it's just a bedroom! You're going to hate her clothes, by the way, boss! She has style but for professionals only!" Gem said as she pointed at the back room for Mettaton. 

Dragging the protesting Calli back to her bed room, Mettaton tsked before looking over his shoulder and then tossed some keys over his shoulder to Gem. "Gem! The collection I keep in my car! Go pick things out and hurry back up here! I'll start on her hair and makeup!" He told her as he literately tossed the protesting Calli into her room. 

"On it, Metta!" Gem sang before she danced right back out of the apartment. 

Calli was stunned still the entire time as she found herself forced into a chair in front of her vanity. She could only watch as Mettaton took in her entire room, tsk in as he looked at the clothes she had tossed all over. 

"I do say, you do have style. But definitely not the kind of style I am looking g for. Don't worry, Darling! We will have you looking great for your date with Papyrus!" Mettaton said as he whipped around and began looking her hair over. 

"It's not a date!" Calli protested, her face completely red in embarrassment. 

"Tell me, Beautiful!" Mettaton said now smirking as he bent down beside her, his hands on her shoulders. "How did you meet him, how does he make you feel and what do you like about him?" 

Calli stammered as she looked at him with wide eyes and a red face. 

Mettaton just grinned at her before pulling away and grabbed a brush to brush out her hair. "That's what I thought. Now let us begin. Such lovely hair! I love it!" He said as he brushed it out. "Do not fret, Dearie! You'll look great by the time I am done with you! For tonight, you are my canvas! You will be my masterpiece of tonight!" 

Calli just blushed. 

And for the next few hours, Calli was at the mercy of Mettaton and her sister as they began working on her. She had her hair brushed several times, then straightened and them curled. Her hair pulled a little as they worked on her head, pinning up curls and then Gem was working on her makeup as the robot kept working on her hair.

Once done with that, Calli was ordered to try and the clothes, that had her blushing bright red as she looked them over. She tried to protest but neither her sister or Mettaton gave her a choice. They eventually ganged up on her and began shoving her into different outfits, much to embarrassment. 

After arguing g some with both of them, and losing the argument, Calli just put the outfits of her free will......well, not free will. But it was better than letting the two of her harrassers push and shove her into outfits like before. 

And eventually, they all settled with one outfit.

Standing before the mirror, gaping at herself, Calli couldn't believe herself. She had never dressed up like this before but.......she had to admit it. 

She looked good. 

Grinning, Mettaton and Gem both nodded as they looked her over, studying her. They were impressed with their selves on this one. They were impressed with her. 

"Oh, Darling! Papyrus will not know what hit him once he sees you!" Mettaton said smirking before looking at Gem. "Gemmy, darling! Would you like to be my date tonight? We are so going with just to watch this go down!" 

Gem grinned and nodded. "And see my baby sister get hooked up?! Of course, Boss! I'd love too! And of course, to dance with you!" She said beaming. 

Calli scowled, looking at her sister. "We are not hooking up! Papyrus and I are just friends!" She whined blushing bright red. 

Both fashion designers just laughed at her reaction.

It was ten to nine now and there came a knock on the door. 

Calli was a jittery mess, and a little aggravated because she was being teased by her sister and the robot while waiting for her friends to show up. She was annoyed at them both and was so tempted of just kicking them out. 

While she had been waiting, she had told them about her first few weeks of knowing Papyrus and had told them of her treatment of him, which did have Mettaton scowling at her. 

It wasn't up until she told them that Papyrus had interupted James from hurting her in the alley did her feelings change for him. It was there, she realized it. She realized it had been there when she started liking the skeleton. 

And did it make her blush when she told them about the flowers that Papyrus had sent her. 

Mettaton and Gem both giggled at that. 

"That sounds like Paps, all right. He really is such a doll. He is very smart too, just not with some things. You should ask him about his puzzles he can create." Mettaton told her. 

Calli blinked at him. "He likes puzzles?" She asked surprised. 

The robot nodded with a grin. "He does. He is really good at them. He has created some ingenious puzzles that make you scratch your head. Some of them can be dull but at the most part, he adores them. Why, do you?" He asked grinning. 

Calli did the so-so hand shake. "I'm good at strategy games but puzzle pieces, not so much. It takes me hours to figure it out. I can do a rubix cube in five minutes though." She told him and Gem nodded in agreement. 

Then someone knocked on the door and Calli was up on her feet, going to the door. She opened it and saw Ashlee, who had to take a double look at her to realize that it was her. She looked good, herself with black nylons and a knee high green thin strap dress. Her hair pulled up into half ponytail with her bangs curled around her face. She didn't wear much make up, other than light browns and tans but she did have shiny pink lipgloss on

"Oh, my god! Calli?! Wow!" Ashlee said as she gaped at her.

Calli just blushed as she looked down at herself. She was wearing black skinny pants and a sparkling red halter top with a black scarf tied around her neck. Her hair was down with curls dangling to her back with only a single red rose barret holding back her long bangs. With her makeup, her eyes were colored dusty rose with black eyeliner, creating small wings at the corners of her eyes, making her long eyelashes look longer than they were. She had a pink blush along with the light red already on her high cheeks and Ruby red lipstick with a pink sheen. 

"Too much?" Calli asked blushing shyly. 

"Of course not, Darling! You look fabulous!" Mettaton said as he came up behind her and draped his arm over her shoulders. He spared a wink at Ashlee, who looked surprised to see him for a moment. "Hello, Ashy!" 

Ashlee blinked several times before squealing happily and rushing forward to throw her arms around him, which he quickly returned the hug. "Mets! What are you doing here?! I didn't know you knew Calli!" She said happily. 

Mettaton hugged her with a grin before planting a kiss on both of her cheeks then pulled back. "No, I just met her! I'm friends with her sister!" He said brightly now motioning to Gem, who grinned and waved at her. 

Calli just stood back, smiling as she watched the friends greet each other before motioning to Gem. "Ashlee, this is my older sister, Gemelli. Gem, this is my new friend, Ashlee Dreemurr." She introduced them. 

"Please, just Gem! It's so embarrassing that we are all named after noodles!" Gem laughed now shaking Ashlee's hand.

Ashlee laughed but did look curious. "Really? You're named after noodles?" She asked looking at Calli for confirmation. 

Calli scowled a little but nodded with only a slight blush. "Italian noodles. Calamarata, Gemelli and Garganelli. My Papi has a thing about Italian food, as you will all know. It is embarrassing. All three of us were picked on badly for our names." She told Ashlee. She then looked out into the hall, frowning. "Where's Sans and Papyrus?" 

Ashlee snickered and rolled her eyes. "Out in the car still. I think Sans is harassing Papyrus with puns. For some reason Paps is acting weird. He's acting as if he is going on a date with you and Sans is making fun of him." She said laughing. 

Calli blushed while the other two grinned at one another. "O-okay. But it's not....." she was saying nervously. 

Ashlee laughed right as she waved at her. "I know! Besides, Papyrus hasn't asked you out yet!" And she nearly screeched with laughter when Calli went bright red and looked bashfully away. "Anyway, Mets! Are you and Gem coming with then?! You shoild! We're going to Blooky's!" 

Mettaton gasped softly, now with a big smile. "Oh, yeah! I am definitely going now! I haven't seen my dear cousin since he opened up his new club! Gem, we are going!" He sang happily. 

"Right!" Gem said happily back. 

Ashlee and Calli both laughed as they watched the two before they started leading the way out of the apartment with the robot and the other woman. 

"Honestly, I can't wait to see the look on Papyrus' face when he sees you, Calli! It'll be hilarious!" Ashlee said as she lead them to the elevator. 

Calli, once again, blushed. "Let's N-no make this a big deal. We're not dating! I mean, I do like him but....but I....uh.....I just don't think he'd like me like that! And I.....uh...." she was stammering. 

Ashlee, Gem and Mettaton just laughed as she cut herself off, still blushing brightly. They all shared a knowing look and nodded. 

Once heading outside, the first thing they saw was Papyrus yelling at a cackling Sans for his usage of more puns. It seemed that the younger skeleton brother just couldn't help himself with the taller one. 

But when they noticed the small group coming they stopped. 

Papyrus ' s eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he jaw seemed to come unhinged from falling so low at the sight of Calli, a bright orange blush now on his face. Sans just grinned, his own eyes bright. Oh, he was just going to love this night. He knew it. He was going to give Papyrus so much flak for all of this. 

Calli just grew redder in a blush as she looked shyly down at the ground while everyone else just shared secret grins together. 

They were going to enjoy this too much.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Napstarock-Undertale (Groundbreaking/Napstablook's theme Remixed)
> 
> Bonescuffle-Undertale remix by DM Dokuro
> 
> Bonetrousle/Megalovania Piano Arrangement-Undertale

It was kind of awkward silent in the red convertible as Papyrus drove through the streets,with the exception of Sans and Ashlee whispering and snickering in the back seat together. They had talked Calli into sitting up front with Papyrus while they sat in the back. 

And it so did not help the snickering that both Calli and Papyrus had stained colored cheeks as they looked forward. 

The very moment that Papyrus had seen Calli when she came out with Ashlee, Mettaton and Gem, he stumbled out of the car to be polite to open the doors for her and Ashlee, stammering that she looked great. 

Sans had to make a pun so not to make it any more awkward and then asked Mettaton if he was coming. Both Calli and Papyrus scowled at the short skeleton for making a pun. 

So now, they were on their way to Blooky's. In awkward silence. 

"So, you're sister, Calli. She seems to be a real GEM." Sans had to remarked over the silence. 

Calli scowled at him as she turned around to look at him. He was grinning at her. But to humor him a little, she shrugged. "Yeah, she is. She, honestly, is my best friend. Her and my brother, Gar." She said to him. 

"So why hasn't she been around? And what about your brother?" Ashlee asked curiously. 

Calli shrugged again as she looked at her. "Gem was at a fashion design school. I guess she finally got finished up with her degree and got an internship with Mettaton. She said she was working for him now. Though I don't know a whole lot about him. I've heard of him but not by much." She told them. 

"Eh, Mets is all right. He is crazy about style and even movie making. I know he's been working on a few projects lately. Surprises me he even has time to come out with us." Sans remarked as he lounged in the back with Ashlee. "So what about your brother?".

Shrugging again, Calli shook her head. "Gar is into Media and Web designs. I think he even creates video games too. He is just too busy working on several projects. He visits once in a while when he gets a break. But that's not too often. He graduated from the Ebbott University two years ago and started working for this company called Faz Entertainment. He's been working hard. I've only since him once this year because of his job. He does call us once a month. Should be calling soon enough to check up on everything in the next day or two." She explained. 

There was a pause as everyone sat in silence and then dreaded question was brought up. 

"So where's your mom?" It was Ashlee asked. "Haven't met her yet. Did she.....I don't know. Leave?" 

Calli grew somber but smiled faintly as she thought about it. It was then that Ashlee knew she shouldn't have asked. Especially with that look on the Italian woman's face. 

Sighing softly, but still forcing the smile, Calli turned to look at Ashlee, who already looked regretful. "She was killed in a crossfire fight between The Armati and another gang when I was twelve. I saw it happen." She said in a tight way. 

All smiles were gone and all eyes were on her. 

"Oh, my god. Calli, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have even asked." Ashlee said now horrified. 

Calli shook her head as she gave her a tight smile. "It's....fine, Ashlee. It happened a long time ago. It took me a while to get over it. And even then, it does still hurt. I did have to go through therapy." She said before sighing. "It's why I hate The Armati so much. They caused my mother's death and still got away with it. Said it was an accident that she got shot. And when I dated James and then found out he was Armati, and that he tricked me and my family into signing a contract with The Armati......" 

"It's like a punch to the face." Sans finished for her, his eye sockets narrowed. 

Calli merely shrugged and nodded at the same time. "I'm trying really hard to figure out how to break free from them. We do have to pay them to not mess with our restaurant. But...." she was saying. 

"When do you have to pay them off next?" Sans interrupted, his voice quite hard. 

Calli blinked at him but then thought about it. "Ah.....I think next week? They'll have one of their collectors coming for the money we owe." She said uncertainly. 

"Don't do it." Sans said now sitting up as he looked firmly at her. He even shared a glance with Papyrus through the rear view mirror. "Don't give them any money. I'll even be there when they come to make sure they don't give you any problems. I'll even make sure Undyne is there. But you're not going to deal with this shit by yourself. I'll make sure of it. Paps will make sure of it." 

Calli glanced to the side at Papyrus, who nodded with a slight smile on his face as he was still looking forward. "I.....uh.....I'm not sure if....." she said definitely sounding nervous. 

Papyrus then took one off the wheel to place over her hand, making her start and slowly blush. But he gave her hand a small squeeze. "Do not fear, Calli. We won't let anything happen to you, nor your family." He said softly now smiling at her. "You have monsters on your side now. The Armati want to start a fight, a fight they shall have." He told her. 

A slight blush on her face, Calli still looked worried. "Please don't get hurt with this, you guys. You don't know what they're capable of." She said worriedly. 

Now leaning forward and draping hos arms over the seats, Sans just grinned that terrifying grin of his as he looked at Calli from over her shoulder. "We're monsters, Cal. THEY don't know what we're capable of. And we're gonna protect that restaurant for ya. And if ya got monsters, the Ambassadors for Monsters, the King and Queen of Monsters on your side, The Armati can't do shit to you. They'll be be BONED. Hard." 

And for once Calli smiled and had to laugh, which embarrassingly turned into a snort. She actually snorted and her face flared up red as she covered her mouth and nose with embarrassment. 

All three others in the car stared at her with surprise. 

"Did you just.....?" Ashlee asked now grinning at her. 

"I think she did. She just laughed at my pun! So she does think I'm FUNNY BONED." Sans said now grinning. 

Calli grew redder in the face as she let out another snort. 

"Sans, your puns are not that funny. If you really want to get her laughing, tell her about the time that Undyne got so mad at you for sleeping on the job that she chased you all over the Underground until you stepped into one of my traps that you knew was there but forgot about it. And then Undyne had you tied up while drawing all over your skull." Papyrus said now grinning. 

It couldn't be helped but Calli laughed hard, with snorts right with them. "Oh,god! Snort! Stop.....snort......making.....me...snort......laugh! I hate laughing!" She exclaimed in between laughs and snorts. 

It had all of them laughing as they watched her trying to stop laughing and snorting. 

"I think that's adorable! You snort when you laugh!" Ashlee said in between giggles. 

Calli, finally her finding composure, just shook her head as she reached up and slapped Sans' arm that was still draped on the seats. "I hate laughing! It's why I hate puns and bad jokes! My laugh is so embarrassing!" She said still giggling a little but thankfully not snorting again. 

Sans finally sank back into his seat and wrapped an arm around Ashlee's shoulders. "Heh, now that I know, you do realize I'm gonna work harder to make you laugh again." He said with a chuckle. 

Calli gave him a mocking glare but it started up the laughing again. 

"I think it is cute." 

Blinking in surprise, Calli looked at Papyrus who was smiling g at her with a slight orange glow on his cheekbones. She blushed herself as she looked shyly down at her lap. 

Both Ashlee and Sans grinned at one another in the back seat; he giving her a wink and pressing his skeletal finger against his wide teeth as if telling her to keep it a secret. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes but grinned. 

They finally reached Blooky's after a few more moments of driving. 

The new club was almost downtown and in a nice building. It looked like this one was a two story building and did have a large balcony on the second floor. The building was designed nicely with gray and black painted bricks but there were also glow in the dark painted ghosts on the outside. The ghosts were literately glowing against the darkness and there seemed to be black lights hitting them to make them really stand out. The sign on the front was in an almost Halloween-ish design saying Blooky's. It was like Halloween all year round here. 

But it was very nice. There were a few flashing lights coming from the windows and even on the outside. There was even loud music booming inside and out, sounding like a whole lot of fun. 

There was valet parking on the outside, monsters and humans who worked there giving tickets to patrons and even taking their cars to park. It was not bad at all. There was a small line of people trying to get in but not a whole lot of them. They looked excited about coming here to Blooky's. 

However, there were some people out in the parking lot with protest signs. Not a lot but no one seemed to be paying them attention. What made it funny that even some of the anti-monster protestors seemed to be enjoying the music that they could hear. 

It was definitely something against what they had come here for but at least they weren't making a huge deal out of monsters being there. Nor against Blooky, which the monsters were glad for. 

Meeting with Gem and Mettaton, Calli and her friends headed straight for the doors, looking excited for this. Though, Calli was a little nervous as she saw the monsters. She might have started liking monsters but they did make her nervous still. 

Seeing the look, Papyrus smiled before reaching out and taking her now twiddling hands, making her stop. "You will be all right, Calli. I promise. You will have fun." He told her as he held her hand at his side. 

Calli blushed a little but still looked worriedly at the monsters in the line and parking lot. "Wh-what if none of them like me though? Or.... some of them?" She asked as she kind of pressed closer to him. 

Grinning, it was Mettaton who leaned over to her, his own arm draped over Gem's shoulders. "Believe me, darling. No one will give you a hard time. And if someone does, they get to deal with us. We won't let anyone bother you." He said smirking at her. 

Calli gave him a meek smile but then turned that smile to Papyrus, who had not let go of her hand. Her blush deepened but she relaxed either way. 

The others just grinned at each other and nodded.

Heading on inside, Calli couldn't help but look around in wonder as she got a good look at the entire club. She had to admit but this was an amazing club. 

It was like big room with two stories but the balconies stood all around the entire club. It was very open, with the second floor over looking the large dance floor, which was nice and full of dancers. In the very middle sat the small stage, lifting high so patrons could see the DJ as he mixed the music. Which, he really was a ghost. He looked like a bed sheet ghost, though a little transparent with large headphones on his head. 

The decorations was just a cute Halloween party, not at all scary. There were small sheet like ghosts hanging from the high ceiling like chandeliers and they were even flashing with lights. 

On the walls were murals of the Underground, painted beautifully. From The Ruins, to Snowdin to Waterfall, and The Hotlands and even the Castle. It was like a perfect portrait of the entire monster kingdom on the walls for people to see. To get an idea of what the Underground had looked like. The murals were in different sections of the club; from ground floor to second floor. And even glow in the dark paint was on the celing, recreating the cavern celing with glowing stones. 

It was seriously beautiful to see, Calli had to admit. 

With music booming from speakers on the celing and even on the walls, people were enjoying their selves immensely. So many people talking and dancing and even sitting at tables on the outside of the dance floor, enjoying drinks and even food being served. 

It was amazing. 

"Hey! Let's go sit in the Snowdin section!" Sans had to shout over the loud music as he looked at the others. 

Everyone nodded before following him and Ashlee as they lead the way through the dancing masses. They had to keep an eye on each other because of all of the dancing, though. Calli almost lost them in the dancing mass but it was thankfully that Papyrus still had her hand and was helping her get through. 

"God, Blooky's full tonight, ain't it?" Sans asked as he lead the group to an empty table in the snowy section. 

"Looks like he's doing so well! Never seen his place so full before!" Ashlee said as they all sat down.

Mettaton looked proud as he even looked over at the DJ stand where Blooky just blasting his music and bobbing his entire transparent body to it all. He even had the biggest smile on his face. "He's doing so well! I am so proud of him!" He said now misty eyed. 

Everyone just smiled while Sans was ordering drinks for everyone. Calli was watching the little ghost and couldn't help but smile as she watched him as he went at it. 

"Awww, he's so cute. He looks so happy up there." She had to say. 

Everyone laughed but agreed as they watched Blooky for a moment then turned towards each other. They eventually got talking to one another, Calli curiously asking what was the story about the Underground. She hadn't known a whole lot about it. She heard stories but never got the full details. 

So, Ashlee told her and Gem the story. Of how it all began. She didn't even leave anything out. She didn't see a point leaving out her mom's story and even her's. If Calli was going to be apart of the group now, she might have known what she was getting herself into. 

Calli was facinating by all of it. She was learning a lot about the monsters and even Ashlee. She did look at the younger girl with sympathy when she was told of why she went to the Underground in the first place. 

But by the end of it, almost an hour later, the whole story was given. 

"So what happened to your step dad then?" Calli asked curiously. 

The monsters and the girl did share a look but they all smiled tightly. 

"The government does know about it and it's not be public. But he is dead. Sans......well, he tried raping me and Sans killed him for it." Ashlee admitted. 

Calli stiffened as she looked at the small Skeleton as he drank down the rest of his Bone Dust drink that was mixed for him. He just gave her a pointed look and a tight smile. 

"Government knows but ain't holding it against me. Before we got here, to the surface, our justice system Overruled the Underground. Now, we are to follow the human justice system and we will. It's apart of the truce treaty Asgore and Frisk made. No killing. No maiming. And all monsters agreed. We just want peace. And they know that." The skeleton said. 

"And the government is keeping it all quiet of what you're all capable of because they don't want to rile the human s up." Calli said in understanding. 

All of them nodded. 

"Believe us when we say it, we don't want trouble. We've had it plenty for years. All monsters knows that they have to follow the human laws and knows the penalties if the laws are broken." Sans said as he set down his empty glass and lounged in his chair. 

"So what are the penalties if the law is broken?" Calli asked frowning. 

"Same as the humans." Ashlee answered. "If a monster kills, they will face trial. And if it comes down to it, dusting by Asgore. He isn't happy that the government is making him agree to that but it has to be done." 

"Breaks the laws, face the consequences by your own King." Calli said with a little sympathy for Asgore that he would have to be the one to be an executioner if his monsters broke those laws.

"Eh, honestly, every monster is following the laws. We're mostly peaceful unless it comes down to it. We can fight and will. It's all about equality though. And we are taking it serious. As long as it's fair to us." Sans remarked.

Calli just nodded as she smiled. She felt herself growing more and more comfortable with the monsters. She now knew their story and she sympathized for them for what they had gone through. It was a wonder why she believed it but she did. 

Mettaton then clapped his hands as he stood up. "Well, now that is all done with, I am going to have a little fun now! Gem, dance with me!" He said offering his hand to the pretty woman. 

"I'd love to, Boss!" Gem said brightly before taking his hand and allowing him to tug her out of her chair. They were off in seconds. 

Ashlee and Sans shared a look, both grinning at one another before looking at Calli and Papyrus. "Well, we're going to go join in. Want to come?" She asked now standing up and tugging her Bonefriend with. 

Faces flushing, Calli and Papyrus shared a look and then shook their heads. They were just a little too embarrassed by the thought of dancing with each other. That, or rather, too shy. 

"You guys go ahead. We will just hang out here." Calli said smiling. 

Sans and Ashlee both smirked but nodded as they went off, leaving the two alone now.

For a good long moment, there was a long awkward silence between Calli and Papyrus, both glancing around and watching others dancing or enjoying their selves before looking at one another. 

It couldn't he helped that they snickered as soon as they looked at one another, both blushing. 

"Wow, this is re......" 

"I'm glad that......." 

Both said at the same time and they blushed harder as they stopped their selves from talking on. 

"Please, go ahead." Papyrus said motioning to her. 

Calli blushed but shook her head. "You were talking first. You go ahead." She said snickering. 

Papyrus chuckled nervously but shook his head. "No, no. Ladies, first." He insisted. 

It couldn't be helped again that Calli laughed, which ended up with a snort and she blushed bright red as she covered her face in embarrassment. "God, my stupid laugh. I hate it so much." She groaned half miserable, half amused. 

Skeletal hands gently pried her hands away from her face and she looked at Papyrus as he smiled at her. "Do not be ashamed of your laugh. It really is cute." He told her. 

Her face was very hot now, Calli dropped her hands onto the table as she looked at him with a slight frown but almost amusement. "God, why are you so nice to me, Papyrus? I was nothing but a bitch to you the first few weeks." She said with a slight whine, completely apologetic. 

Papyrus just smiled as he found his arm now draping on the back of her chair. "I did not mind. In fact, I saw that you are the type that one should not anger. You are a tough woman, Calli. It means you don't let people push you around." He told her. "To be honest, I did not mind it at all. I like how tough you are. You're strong in will and determination." 

"Yeah, but I was so.....so racist towards you. And I'm really sorry about that." Calli said now frowning in worry. 

"I don't think that matters now, does it not? You no longer mind me or any monsters, true?" Papyrus asked raising a brow at her. 

Calli had to smile as she let it all set in and she shook her head. "No, I guess not. You're right. I actually do like monsters now because of you. Thank you, Papyrus. Your kind is a lot better than I imagined. Can be better than our kind, that's for sure." She said smiling. 

Papyrus just smiled back before he made a thoughtful look, and the blush was returning g to his skull. "I....um, Calli?" He paused. 

Calli frowning, now seeing that something might have been bothering him and it did make her curious. "Yeah? Is....something wrong?" She asked now in worry. 

Papyrus looked sheepishly away now scratching the back of his skull and even spine before he looked back at her. "I.....think I might have.....done something....inappropriate without meaning to." He said grimacing. 

Blinking, Calli tilted her head as she looked at him. "What was that then?" She asked frowning. 

Sighing, Papyrus looked at his own hands and began picking at them with each other. "Those....th-those flowers I gave you last week. I think....I think might have acc-accidently asked.....asked you......" he was stammering nervously and blushing. 

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, Calli tilted her head a little more. "The flowers? You mean those flowers you gave me in friendship?" She asked in confusion. 

Papyrus huffed before looking at her with a deep orange blush. "I......I.....IthinkIaskedyououtonadatebyaccidentandI'mreallysorryifitmadeyouuncomfortable! Itwasn'tmyintentionsbutIthinkIwouldliketoaskyouanywayifyouwouldgooutwithme." He said quickly that it was almost so hard to understand him. 

Calli just blinked in surprised as she listened to him and tried to piece together what he had said. She could barely understand him. But once he finished talking so fast, she placed a hand over his. "Paps, I didn't get a word of that. What were you saying? Say it slowly, please?" She said softly. 

His skull almost bright orange, Papyrus looked like he was about to die right then and there but he sighed softly and covered her hands with his other. "I said....uh....would you like to go out with me? On a date?" He asked grimacing nervously. 

Calli froze, completely surprised. That definitely hadn't been expected at all. 

However, before she could even say anything, she heard a pair of laughs and it tore her attention towards a pair of men nearby, watching them. Two men. Human. Looking like they had heard the worst joke ever. 

"Geez, Chris. Look at that stupid monster. Asking a chick like her out. He is so stupid." One man said laughing hard with his pal. 

Calli saw Papyrus cringe as he looked at the two men. And her face darkened with fury.

"It's pathetic that a monster like that thinks he can get with a sex on legs chick like her. Maybe we should step in Tim? Rescue her from the monster." The other man sneered as he and his friend stepped closer. 

And even at this time, people and monsters were now paying attention to them, some scandalized that these guys had some nerve of saying like that. To a monster. About a monster. In a club ran by a monster. 

"Hey, baby. Need some help getting away from that beast?" The man Tim asked now grinning wickedly at Calli, who was openly glaring at the two end now. 

Calli saw from the corner of her eye that Papyrus was cringing and looking very sad to hear those words and it just fed the fury to her heart. She found herself taking the skeleton ' s hand, much to his surprise as she leaned closer to him, almost now standing up. 

"No." Calli said coldly to the men, who blinked in surprise at her. "I don't need your help. If you don't fucking mind, get the fuck out of this club if you're going to be racist assholes. If you havent noticed, its full of monsters. And I'm on a date with this wonderful monster." She then turned to Papyrus, grabbed the back of his skull and mashed her lips against his teeth. There was almost an electric, heated feeling right between them, and not at all unpleasant. In fact, it felt......right.

There was a stunned silence for a moment as Calli kissed Papyrus before pulling away to see his stunned look, a blush on both of their faces.

But nonetheless, she smiled shyly at him and he slowly smiled back. 

"Oh, god. I think I'm going to hurl, Chris. She's a fucking monster slut. Only good for fucking." The man, Tim remarked in disgust. 

Calli flinched, now looking hurt and angry as she turned to glare at them. That had hurt too much but she did not regret kissing Papyrus at all. 

Before, she could say anything, though, Papyrus was on his feet, now towering over the two men, who had stiffened in alarm. He was a good deal taller than them and the glare he held on his face was almost terrifying even to Calli. 

"YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus growled as he kept a hand on Calli's arm. 

"Oh, yeah? Wh-who ' s gonna make us?" Chris asked though nervously. 

"Every monster and human in this club, who was enjoying their selves before two assholes interupted their good time." Came the growl of Sans from right behind the men. 

Jerking around, the two guys did see that there were a lot of monsters and humans glaring at them, looking ready to force them out if they had to. The music had even died down a little as even Blooky had noticed that there had been a problem.

And no one looked happy that these two jerks were trying to ruin someone's good time. 

"Eh......Wh-why should we.....?!" Tim tried to say but faltered. 

Especially when Sans grinned his malicious grin and dipped his head down with a deep blue glowing eye flaring up like smoke. Even Calli had to clutch onto Papyrus, nervously. 

"Cause if ya don't, you're gonna have a B A D T I M E. Ya don't mess with my friends, Pal. And even the humans will kick your ass out. Right, everyone?" Sans asked loudly. 

It started off as one and grew into many as people began to chant, "Say Sorry!" over and over again. Some of the humans looked like they were going to march forward to start something with these two. And surprisingly, even several biker looking fellows had moved forward to stand right with Sans, folding their arms over brawny chests. 

It couldn't be helped. It was intimidating. 

The two guys shivered before looking nervously at Calli. They were definitely shaken up that so many humans were standing with the monsters. Especially those bikers. 

"W-we're sorry, miss." One said shakily. 

"Ye-yeah, sorry." 

Stone faced, Calli pushed forward a little, now placing a hand onto Papyrus' sternum. "You better apologize to him too. You were rude to him!" She had to say loudly over the chanting. 

The two guys blaunched, looking they wanted to argue that but with people chanting, they sighed and nodded to Papyrus. 

"We're sorry." They both chimed. 

Papyrus just nodded sharply, still looking serious as ever. "NOW. LEAVE THIS CLUB. IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO BE CIVIL TO MONSTER KIND, YOU DO NOT NEED TO BE IN A MONSTER CLUB." He said in his loud, boisterous voice. 

And as he said that, the chants changed to "Leave!" and "Bye!" 

Shaken ed the two guys nodded and began pushing through the masses, though they were shouldered by several humans as they went. Humans who hadn't been happy with the interruption of the fun party Blooky had been throwing. The two guys did nothing to start anything as they left. 

As soon as they were out the door, cheers erupted throughout the entire club. 

Calli and Papyrus looked over at Sans and Ashlee as they moved forward now, nodding thanks to those who stood up for them and their friends. The bikers even took a moment to fist bump Sans' hand or shake hands. 

"You two all right?" Sans asked as he looked at them. 

Calli and Papyrus shared a glance but nodded as they smiled. "Yeah, we're okay. Those guys were just being jerks." She said as she looked back at Sans and Ashlee. "How did you know we were......?" 

Sans just shrugged with a grin. "We were close by. Watching ya, making sure no one came to harrass ya. Saw those guys looking ya up and down earlier. Knew they were in for some trouble." He said grinning at her. 

Calli blushed as she realized he must have seen her kiss Papyrus then. She couldn't help but look down bashfully and red faced. 

"I think ya owe my bro a dance, don't ya think?" Sans asked and was nudged by Ashlee to cool it. 

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, Sans. I'm sure that was just......" Papyrus was saying. 

Calli lift her head up and looked at him, taking his hand. "No, Papyrus. Let's dance." She said smiling as she now tugged him towards the dance floor. 

Papyrus looked surprised but pleased all the same. He couldn't help but grin as she pulled him onto the dance floor, just as an electronic, almost tango like song began to play. 

"Can you dance, Papyrus?" Calli asked as she pulled him to a good spot and turned to face him, still holding his hand. 

The tall skeleton nodded with a grin. "I learned from Mettaton. I was not very good at it until he taught me. But I can. Are you sure you're up for the challenge?" He asked almost slyly. 

Calli grinned right back before she suddenly began to move, spinning twice until she was nearly right up in front of him. "I was in a dance class during high school. My team won three championships. So you better keep up with me, Paps." She said before she began dancing with him. 

Together as one, they danced to the music. They were just glad that a few people saw the style they were dancing and gave them enough room. Some even stopped to watch as they danced an almost tango, salsa like dance together. 

Papyrus even seized Calli's hand a few times to send her spinning out and then back into until she was pressed against him, his hand firmly on her back to bring her closer. 

Calli never stopped smiling as she danced with Papyrus. She was enjoying herself as she moved with him, allowing him to control her spins and even dips as they went. 

And even as she danced with him, she felt flushed, warm, safe. She trusted him to guide her in this dance. She moved where he guided her, had no problem being right against them as they danced. She even felt her body flush where he touched her on her waist or back. 

And it was the most fun she had ever had. 

And it did make her feel like her feelings were changing for him. 

And even as the song ended, she felt flushed as he had dipped her in an almost seductive back bend, her hand on his chest, his hands on her back and they just smiled at one another. 

Until there was an eruption of applause and cheers. 

Both blushed furiously as they realized just how many people and monsters had been watching them as they had danced. Almost everyone in the club had watched and it made them flare up red and orange but with big smiles on their faces, they bowed to their entire audience, which just brought on more cheers. 

Nonetheless, both smiled at one another, hand in hand. 

It was very late when the group decided to call it a night, definitely past midnight now. Mettaton and Gem had baded the other four goodnight before taking their own leave. 

With Papyrus, of course, driving his car, Calli beside him and holding his hand, much to Ashlee's delight and a grinning Sans watching them. 

Once they got back to Calli's apartment, Papyrus walked Calli to her apartment while Sans and Ashlee faked to be asleep in the back seat while he did. 

At her door, Calli unlocked her apartment and then looked at the tall skeleton, who was smiling at her. "Well, I had so much fun, Papyrus. Thank you for inviting me." She told him. 

Papyrus just nodded as he looked down at her. "Thank you for coming. I am glad you did." He told her. "Perhaps, we.....we can do it again?" 

Calli paused for a second but then smiled as she nodded. "I'd love to. And.....as for the answer to your earlier question," she told him, making him look curious. "When you asked me out, yes. I will go out with you." 

Papyrus brightened with a very big grin, though it softened a great deal and he looked thoughtful. "Calli, would......would it be too forward of me to ask you if I may ki......" he was saying. 

Knowing what he was going to say, Calli seized the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her before she pressed her lips against his teeth. She felt his hand come up to the side of her face, cupping her gently as he returned the kiss. 

There was an almost hesitant moment before Calli felt his jaw move and she felt something warm and slightly wet touch her lips. It took her a moment t to realize he had a tongue and he was asking for permission to deepen the kiss. 

Which she allowed. 

She allowed him to deepen the kiss, that had her knees buckle as she allowed him entry into her mouth and her own tongue met his. 

Gasping only slightly at the very warm sensation that built inside of her and just rose, Calli felt her back suddenly press against up against her door and her body was pleasantly pinned by his, his arm wrapped around her waist as he brought her that much closer to him. 

Heart thumping as she kissed him almost with passion and desire, Calli just pressed back against him, her eyes fluttering shut as she just felt, her other hand now touching his vertibrae, pulling him almost so close to her. She felt his own hand slid to behind her neck, wanting her to be as close as she wanted to be. 

And after a moment t, they pulled away, though he did bend down enough to keep his skull pressed against her forehead. 

Their eyes opening and meeting one another's, with smiles meeting. 

"Now I understand what Sans feels when he is with Ashlee." Papyrus spoke softly as he just kept his skull against hers. 

Calli just smiled before she kissed him again, and he returned it. "Maybe." She said in between the kiss before she lightly pushed him back again. "I......I will see you tomorrow then." She said warmly. 

Papyrus just nodded as he stepped back but did not removed his hands from the back of her neck and her waist. "I probably should go. Sans and Ashlee are waiting for me. Good night, Calamarata. Dream sweet dreams." He told her softly. 

There was only a small pause before they both moved forward again and kissed one another again, with the same passion and desire before it was Papyrus who had to move back from doing it again. 

"Good night, Papyrus. Sweet dreams." 

Papyrus only pressed his hand against his sternum as he backed away. "Very well. I shall only dream of you this night." He told her as he started to go. 

Calli just smiled after him, watching him go before she went into her apartment, locking up and sinking down on her couch with her hand pressed against her lips. She just smiled happily as she just laid there on her sofa. 

It had been a long time since she felt happy. But she sure did now. 

All because of that God damned skeleton. 

That god damned skeleton that she knew she was starting to fall for.


	11. Eleven

It was kind of obvious that something had changed between Calli and Papyrus as they went into work that next day.

Everyone saw it. 

The very moment that Calli went in to get things started up, helping her father set tables, make sure the menus were in order, the chefs were in to start their cooking, she was glowing the entire time. She wore a dreamy smile the entire time. 

And everyone noticed. 

It brought curious smiles to their faces as they watched practically dance around the restaurant, makings sure things were in order for the day. Even her father was curious about how happy she looked. 

"All right, Calamarata. What happened last night?" Rotini asked when they went into the office to check the books together. 

Calli just smiled slyly at him. "What ever do you mean, Papi? I had fun last night. Blooky's is wonderful, by the way. The ghost monster there is simply adorable. You'd really like him." She said light heartedly. 

Rotini gave her a suspicious smile but didn't push it too far. He knew she wasn't going to tell him. He'd have to watch to see if his supicions were right. 

When Papyrus arrived for his day, he was greeted by Calli with all smiles and it had everyone looking surprised by it all. Especially when he had a bundle of flowers for her. 

Beautiful white lilies. 

Calli took them with a smile and a slight blush and placed them in a vase at the hostess bar, her hand brushing against his, making him grin and blush as well. She thanked him and watched him as he turned to head to the kitchens and then suddenly burst into snorting laughs, stalling everyone. 

Her bright red when she started laughing, looking so embarrassed but she couldn't help it. Especially when she saw the back of Papyrus' skull. 

The skeleton turned back, slightly surprised but smiling. "What? What is so funny?" He asked curiously. 

Calli was bent over, snorting and laughing before she whipped out her phone and motioned for him to turn around so she could take a picture to show him. She couldn't even get the words out. 

Showing him the picture, Calli choked and snorted with laughter. "I......think....snort.....Sans played a prank on you!" She said laughing. 

Papyrus' skull went bright red orange as he looked in between horrified and highly amused as he saw in bright red paint, there was a heart with Paps ♡ Cal! written on the back of his skull. 

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!" Papyrus boasted though not without his own laugh. 

Calli took his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen, where many of the employees were watching and laughing because of what was written and because of Calli's laughs.

Having him bent over the sink, Calli tried to wash off the paint from his skull, though she did giggle to herself with just light snorts coming out of her, making her blush. She was fully aware that everyone was watching her and Papyrus with surprise and amusement. 

"How was your night by the way?" She asked him as she washed the paint off before grabbing a dish towel and drying his skull. 

Papyrus gave her a grin as he let her dry him off before standing up again, meeting her eyes. "It went rather well, other than Sans teasing me. I slept very well too. And you, dear Calli? How was your night?" He asked her softly. 

Calli, blushing lightly, just smiled as she looked shyly away. "I slept well. Better than I have for a while now." She paused before motioning to the restaurant. "Well, better open up the doors soon. It'll be lunch time soon and I can already see our customers." She said as she started to go. 

Only to pause when Papyrus caught her wrist and quickly bent forward to brush his teeth against her cheek. There were hushed gasps from the other chefs as they watched in surprise. 

And he was blushing as he backed away from her. 

But she caught his arm, halting him as she just smiled up at him. "You missed." 

Papyrus just blinked at her in surprise and it did bring up some hurried whispers from the others. "Hmm?" He merely asked. 

Calli grabbed the front of his chef shirt and tugged him back down towards her. "I said you missed. You're suppose to get me right here." She said before placing her lips against his teeth. 

That brought up a round of applause and cat calls as she kissed him and he kissed her back. 

They only broke apart with blushes when they realized everyone had been watching. And seeing Rotini there in the door way, grinning and raising an eyebrow at them both, his arms folded, they decided to just hurry and get things going. 

"All right, everyone! We have a big day ahead of us! Get back to work!" Calli tried to say sternly but failed as she just smiled towards Papyrus, whose eyes were all on her. 

Everyone did, though Nico had to move over to the tall skeleton and nudge him with his elbow. "So, you and the Boss lady now, eh?" He teased. 

Papyrus blushed a little as he started working on the big pots of noodles and even the sauces but shrugged. "I suppose." He said almost bashfully. 

Nico just laughed and wriggled his eyebrows at Papyrus. "Eh, well, congrats, Paps. I hope it goes well with you two. Treat her right. I'm behind ya, all the way." He said grinning. 

"Thank you, Nico. And I do plan on treating her right. She deserves nothing less." Papyrus said as he turned to watch Calli through the big window into the main floor as she unlocked the doors. 

"Papyrus." 

Papyrus turned sharply to look at Rotini, blushing and now rubbing the back of his skull, sheepishly. "Ah......Rotini, I was.....I was going to ask......" he was saying now nervous. 

Rotini just smiled shaking his head and raising a hand to halt him. "You have my permission, Papyrus. Just protect her at all costs. Keep her safe. I do approve of you with her. I do. But I must stress that you two be very careful." He told him though he was smiling, he was also looking serious. "I've already heard talk amongst other humans that more than naught that some humans do not approve of monster, human relationships. Your brother's relationship and now your own with my bebe, it will not be approved by some humans. Your relationships are not the only monster and human relationships. There has been sightings of others. Tread carefully if you do go on outings." He warned. 

Papyrus frowned as he looked at Rotini and then Nico when he hissed. 

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that." Nico had said. 

Papyrus just frowned as he glanced in between the two. "What? Did I miss something?" He asked carefully.

Nico just looked at him and nodded. "It was on the early morning news this morning. A couple was jumped last night. A monster and a human. Ah.....It think it was some half horse, half fish monster......" 

Papyrus' eyes lit up in surprise and concern. "Aaron?" He asked in worry. 

Nico nodded as he pointed at him. "Yeah! That's right. Aaron! He was dating a human who has a love for horses. A pretty girl from her pictures. They were jumped last night on a date by some monster protestors. Beaten pretty bad, the two of them. Both were taken to the hospital when they were found late last night by some joggers." He told him. 

Papyrus looked worried and very concerned. "Are they all right?" He asked worriedly. 

Nico shrugged. "Not sure. Though I did hear that the monster's fish tail was ripped to shreds. Those freaks who hurt him and his girl nailed his tail, er.....fin to wooden boards. Might not be able to swim for a good long while until it heals." He told him. 

"Point is," Rotini interupted, looking at Papyrus. "Monster protestors are targeting monsters who are now in relationships with humans. There is a lot of talk about it. Just be very careful when going out with Calli. I approve of you, Papyrus. I just don't want her getting hurt because of her now relationship with you." 

Papyrus just nodded, firmly. "I will protect her, Rotini. I promise. I will even talk to her about when we do go out, we double date with Sans and Ashlee. Although I would like to spend time with her alone, I think it best if we stick to Sans and Ashlee when out." He told him. 

Rotini just nodded with a smile. "Might I suggest that if you do want to spend time alone with her, convince her to cook for you, Papyrus. Or you for her. She is a wonderful cook. And she does make a very delicious Calamarata Ricotta with Sausage and tomatoes." He said brightly. 

Papyrus just blinked in surprise. "I am sorry? What?" He asked curiously. 

Rotini blinked, himself before chuckling. "Oh, you didn't know that I named my children after Italian noodles, did you?" He chuckled again when Papyrus looked even more surprise. "It was kind of a family tradition. I am named after Rotini noodles. My father was Gigli De'Angelo. And his before him was Fusilli. It was family tradition that I named my children the same. They hated their full names though." He said laughing. 

Nico snickered as he shook his head and Papyrus just smiled in wonder. "No offense to your family tradition, Ro. But I think I'd hate being named after food too. Think of all of the teasing I would get if my name was Fettuccine or something." He said teasingly. 

Rotini just laughed, shaking his head before looking at Papyrus. "Just be careful, Papyrus. And even I will suggest to Calli that she should cook some Calamarata Ricotta for you. I think you will very much like it." He said before turning to leave. 

And Papyrus promised, even if silently, to do that. He would protect Calli from anyone. From The Armati. From monster protestors. From anyone who would do harm to her. No matter what.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real trouble begins......

The next few days were wonderful days for Calli and Papyrus. They went on a few double dates with Sans and Ashlee when they went out and did have one date at Calli's when she took up her father's suggestion of cooking for the skeleton for their own night. 

Papyrus was pleasantly surprised when he tried the Calamarata Ricotta that she cooked for him, loving every bite. She was indeed a wonderful cook. 

Of course, the night did end up with them making out on her couch but not going further than that. 

Papyrus was a gentle-skelly and he would not go further with her until she said so, even if it did leave him burning for more. He wasn't used to feeling this way and did have to ask Sans once for what he should do with the burning feeling he felt when he went home that night. 

Sans laughed it off but did tell Papyrus that he could burn off his desire for Calli by self servicing himself, if it got bad. 

That had been rather embarrassing for him but Papyrus did it with no complaints. 

It was a surprise that their relationship was growing deeper though. Every moment they kissed, touched, it almost grew into something deeper but Papyrus still would not go further until Calli was certain she wanted to take that step with him. 

Calli was never more happier though. She loved every moment she got to spend with Papyrus, whether it was at work or on dates or even the privacy of her own apartment. She desired more but she wasn't ready to take the step of sleeping with Papyrus. 

The thoughts of what she had been through with James still haunted her and while she knew Papyrus would not do what he did, it still scared her to some degree. She would have a few flash backs that would force her to draw back, shakily. 

But like the kind and caring soul that Papyrus was, he never pushed her. He was so gentle with her, so considerate with her that it did bring her to tears once, making her embarrassed. He never minded at all. 

The first of their relationship passed and they were doing great. 

Calli had never been more happy in her life than she had when she was with Papyrus. She loved every moment of it. She never realized how happy she could be because of him.

Until the Armati Collectors finally showed up. 

It had been a slow day, in the following week after they started dating. There wasn't much going on that day, probably because of a summer festival going on. It was getting on about dinner time and some customers came in. 

There had been stolen kisses in between Calli and Papyrus through the night, brushes of the hand and teasing by some of the employees. Rotini was finishing up the books for the last week and was going to call it a night to let Calli and Papyrus close up shop. They had already sent a few waiters home, leaving them with a couple. 

And that's when They stepped through the door. 

All activity stopped immediately, silverware clattering as everyone that was there stopped everything. All looking startled to see the three men walk in. 

Calli had been talking with Papyrus and Nico about closing up soon when the three men walked in and she saw them through the window. 

Her face ashened immediately and she grabbed a hold of Papyrus' arm in a tight, nervous grip. He frowned and looked and took in the men's appearence curiously. 

"Calli? What is it?" Papyrus asked now in concerned. 

"Shit." Nico said his own face paled as he looked through the big window. "It's the fucking Armati." 

Papyrus frowned in surprise before he was already digging into his pants pocket, grabbing his phone to send a message to Sans immediately. He did spare a glance at Calli as she tried to collect herself and put on a stoney face. "Calli, do not worry. I will get Sans." He said firmly. 

Calli just nodded before she pulled away from hi, collecting herself and walking out. She saw her father coming out, looking serious as well. "Papi, don't." She warned him. 

"I will not show them fear any longer, Calli. They want trouble, they face me like a man." Rotini said as he walked with her to meet the Armati collectors. 

The three men, all dressed in fine suits and stone faced as they looked at the two approaching them. They were definitely men who they shouldn't take lightly. And judging by the sight of holsters under their fine jackets, the two De'Angelo's knew they should be careful.

"Rotini De'Angelo." One of the men spoke, a blonde man in a pinstriped black suit spoke up as he met Rotini ' s eyes. "It's time for your payment. You owe The Armati your usual fee, plus twenty percent extra for James. Where is your money?" 

Rotini with a stone face, shook his head and planted his fists on his stocky waist. "No." He said sharply. 

And the three men stiffened before glowering at him. They did not look pleased at all. 

"De'Angelo, you better pay up. You know what will happen if you do not pay." The blonde said in a warning tone. 

Rotini shook his head again, his face growing firmer and serious. "You go back to Giovanni Armati and tell him that De'Angelo's will no longer pay him anything. Our contract is now invalid. I am tearing it up here and now. The Armati will get nothing from now on." He said sternly. "Now leave my restaurant. You are no longer welcomed here. Leave now or I will call the policia." 

The three men dipped their heads in a glower, one already starting to reach for a holster, making all stiffen and some people murmuring. 

The blonde, however, cast his partner a look and shook his head. So the man stopped from reaching for his gun. He turned back to Rotini, who was growing tense and even had a hand on Calli's stomach, as if to push her behind him to protect her. 

"De'Angelo, you do realize what is at stake, do you not? Do you not remember what was on that contract you signed?" The blonde asked, his tone very dark. 

"I remember very well. And it was not legally signed. No lawyer was present or has witnessed it. The Armati does not own my restaurant, nor my daughters." Rotini said, his teeth now bared as he glared at the man. "Giovanni will not touch my restaurant. He will not touch my daughters. Nor my son. Nor me. Get out of my restaurant. Now." He growled furiously. 

The blonde sneered as he dipped his head lower. "You not pay, your restaurant will go up in flames. You will be shot, De'Angelo. And your daughters.....heh. They will serve well as whores in The Armati Brothals." He said sneering. 

Calli glared harder as she now clutched onto her father's shirt. "Over my dead body. Gem and I will not step foot in one of those disgusting whore houses!" She snapped. 

The blonde gave her a look of warning before nodding to one of the men at his side. The man he nodded to nodded back and started forward, raising a hand as if to slap her. 

Rotini stiffened, now moving back with Calli, both tensed up. 

However, suddenly, Papyrus was there, blocking the men and glaring at the men. His sudden appearence had startled the men to stepping back in alarm. He stood tall, his skull lifted high as he just glared. 

"GET OUT OF THIS RESTAURANT. NOW. AND DO NOT EVEN THINK TO RAISE YOUR HAND TO CALLI. OR YOU SHALL FACE THE GREAT PAPYRUS." The skeleton growled as he stood protecting Calli and Rotini. 

The men stepped back, looking alarmed. Sure, they had been warned that there was a monster there in the restaurant but they hadn't expected it to step forward. 

And even as they stepped back, they jumped in alarm when another walked right past them, having teleported in as he stepped over to stand right next to his brother. 

"Ya heard 'im, Pals. Get the fuck out of this restaurant." Sans said, his left eye glowing bright blue with magic, his hands still shoved into his pockets. But he didn't have to have them out to look intimidating. The look in his eyes were enough.

"This business doesn't concern you, monsters. Mind your own." The blonde growled, his hand reaching up for his own gun but halting when the door behind him swung open and he turned to see a tall, fish monster dressed as a cop, with another human cop stepping in. 

Both looking very serious. 

"Is there a problem here?" Undyne growled as she narrowed her one eye on the three men. 

"Nope. These humans were just leaving. Weren'chya, Buddies?" Sans asked grinning his malicious grin at the men. 

The Armati men were stiff as ever as they looked from the police officers to the two skeleton brothers and then they looked at Rotini. They were less than pleased by all of this. 

"We shall leave then. But be warned, De'Angelo. Our boss will not be happy about this. I hope you know that there will be consequences." The blonde said. 

"Giovanni Armati does not own my restaurant or my daughters, Friscillo." Rotini said darkly as he held onto Calli, glaring around Papyrus at the men. "Get. Out." 

Friscillo just raised his eyebrows but nodded as he turned with his men to leave, pausing when the two police officers were still in the way. It took a moment for Undyne and her partner to move but when they did, the men left. 

And then Rotini hissed as he suddenly clapped a hand over his chest, bending over and making everyone look at him in surprise and concern. He even staggered over to a table to prop himself up. 

"Papi! Is it your.....?! Did you take your heart medicine this morning?!" Calli asked quite alarmed. 

Rotini grinned weakly at her as he just clutched his chest. "I may have forgotten." He said sheepishly. 

Calli glared at him before looking over at Sans. "Sans, would you hurry to the office and get a medicine bottle out of the top right drawer. It has his name on it....." she was saying. 

Sans just nodded before flashing blue and was gone in a flash. He was back just as fast, though. 

Thanking him, Calli grabbed the small brown bottle from him and uncapped it. She dumped two small pills out and then held it out to her father, who took it and popped the small white pills into his mouth. 

Papyrus was already there with a glass of water, giving it to him to drink. 

It was the most agonizing next ten minutes of everyone's lives as they aimed for the pills to kick in for Rotini. 

During that time, Calli was moving through the customers, making sure they were all right and calmed down and even apologized for what they had to witness. None of them held it against her. They instead complimented her for having such an amazing monster chef for what he had done. Having stood up to The Armati like that. 

It was another twenty minutes as they closed up, getting customers to leave and locking the doors all the while giving Undyne and her partner, Officer Jones their statements of what had happened.

With a sigh, Calli rubbed her father's back, who was finally calming down and no longer having chest pains. "Papi, do not make me repeat myself. Do NOT forget your medicine again! I do not want to have to call for ambulance because you decide to have a heart attack!" She scolded him. 

Rotini smiled weakly at her. "I am sorry, Calamarata." He told her before looking at the three monsters in the room. "Thank you for responding so quickly. We very appreciate it." 

Sans shrugged. "Came right over as soon as Paps sent me the text. Told ya, we won't let you face those assholes by yourselves." He said. 

Undyne nodded as she folded her arms. "Jones and I were tailing those three for a week, orders by the chief. When they came here, we knew they were up to no good. Been outside the entire time, watching through the window. This is definitely going to put up more black marks on The Armati. The Mayor and Governor will have a hey day when they get these statements. It'll almost be enough to shut The Armati down and start charging them fines for their bullshit." She stated. 

"Such deplorable humans." Papyrus growled, now placing his hands on Calli's shoulders and bringing her close to him, which she wrapped an arm around his waist, much to the growing grin on Undyne's face. "What did they mean?" He added to Calli. "What is a Brothal?" 

Everyone hissed with disgusted looks on their faces, but Jones had stiffened with a bright look. 

"Wait! They mentioned Brothals?" The officer asked now excitedly. 

Calli nodded as she shared a pained look with her father. "Yes. The Armati has brothals. And brothals, Papyrus, are places where men and women go to have sex with prostitutes. More like sex slaves, really. My Papi didn't see that in the contract until we realized we had been tricked to signing it." She said sadly. "If Papi was to ever break the contract or not pay the fines, Gem and I would be taken from him and forced to sell our bodies to sick men." 

Papyrus growled, as had Sans, both not liking the sound of that at all. "I will never allow that to happen to you, Calli. Mark my words." The tall skeleton said holding her more tightly and she smiled at him gratefully. 

Jones, however, grinned. "Bingo." He said surprising everyone before looking at Undyne. "We got it, Undyne. We got the motivation to shut The Armati down." 

Everyone blinked in surprise. "Huh?" All asked in confusion.

Jones just grinned as he held up a hand. "Brothals are illegal in Ebbott City. They were outlawed a year ago by the Govenor. He signed a law that prostitution or sex trafficking will not be allowed at all here. He doesn't want it in this city. The Police department has a special squad working on shutting any prostitution down. And if the Armati has brothals, that is a ticket to prison." He told them. 

That now had everyone smiling brightly. It was another step in the right direction of freeing the city from The Armati. 

"Well, what are we waiting for, Jones?" Undyne asked grinning evilly. "Let's take this back to the chief and start signing out arrest warrents." 

Jones nodded before looking at the monsters and the two humans. "We will be coming back for more statements. If The Armati tries anything again, call the department immediately. We will have this settled soon. And thank you for this tidbit. Without you, we wouldn't be a step closer to getting rid of The Armati." He told them. 

Calli just nodded as she rest her head against Papyrus' chest, feeling so happy and relieved that The Armati trouble was almost over. "Thank you, officers." She said. 

Undyne and her partner started to leave but the fish monster stopped to look right at Papyrus. "Paps, don't leave Calli and Rotini alone. Until we get this settled with The Armati, we shouldn't leave them unguarded. The Armati might try something. Because of Calli and Rotini, The Armati are in a lot of trouble. They might come looking for revenge." She warned them. 

Papyrus and Calli shared a glance before nodding in agreement. It looked like there was going to be a sleepover at this point. 

Not that either of them minded.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time.........smut.

This was an interesting turn of events. 

Passionate kisses grew into something more, hands running along skin and bones. It grew heated and it was enough to make the decision.

To take that next step.

Calli didn't mind that Papyrus was going to stay with her that night. And it was thankful that Nico agreed to stay with Rotini, seeing how Sans had decided to head back home to give a heads up to Ashlee, Frisk, Asriel and Asgore about the new update on what was happening with The Armati. He said that they needed to know what was going.on and Calli agreed.

So in his stead, Nico stepped up and offered to keep her father company for the night. Rotini had protested, of course. He didn't think he needed anyone babysitting him but Calli put her foot down. She was concerned about his health and The Armati problem.

In the end, Rotini relented after Calli threatened to call for Gem AND Gar to come home immediately to keep him company. 

And knowing those two, they were really good at ganging up on their father and winning arguments with him. Better than Calli and she was usually the most stubborn out of all of three children. 

Now, Calli was enjoying a plate of Papyrus' spaghetti, and talking to him about things he used to do in the Underground. He told her about the puzzles he used to create and she did find humor in one about a plate of spaghetti he had once set out to trap Frisk when she was a child so she couldn't progress in what she tried to do. 

And that did make Calli curious about his age. 

"So.....how old are you then? You've been alive for a long time, right? So does that mean I'm dating an old man?" Calli asked teasingly. 

"Nyheheheheh. No. I'm 27. Time in the Underground kind of was at a stand still for a while. Probably because of all of the resets that happened." Papyrus told her. 

Calli just blinked at him. She remembered him telling her about the things called resets but it was still hard to believe that happened to them. It was unbelievable, honestly. But.....she supposed it was magic and humans didn't understand magic as much. 

Smiling as she finished her plate, Calli moved to take her plate to the sink but suddenly Papyrus was there, taking it from her. "Ah.....Papyrus, you cooked! You should let me clean up at least!" She said scowling. 

"Nope! You go sit down and relax, Calli! I will clean this up!" Papyrus said as he went over to the sink. But he was followed by her and he tried to block her. "Calli, just go relax." 

"No way! You cooked! I should clean up!" Calli argued but with a playful smile on her face as she tried to reach for the plate. 

But once again, Papyrus tried to block her. He even held the plate high above his skull so she would have to jump for it. 

Scowling, Calli did try and reach for it but she couldn't reach it. She pouted at him and then had a pretty wicked idea. She k ew this would have to work. 

Smiling seductively, Calli stepped up so close to him, her hands.onnhis chest, making him stiffen. She began rubbing at the ridges she felt under his shirt and it just made him stiffer than ever; an orange blush began to paint his face. 

Pressing closer to him, Calli began massaging his ribs, rubbing at them and even reaching behind him to trail her hand up his spine. "You should let me clean up, Papyrus. You've cooked for me. It's the least I can do." She told him in a husky whisper. 

Papyrus trembled, his eyes growing heavy and even his breathing seemed to hitch. "Cal-Calli.......yo-you prob-probably shouldn't do that." He said in a somewhat shaky voice. 

"Do what, Papyrus?" Calli asked feinting innocence as she trailed a finger up his spine, feeling him tremble. "This? Or this?" She paused to unbutton one of his buttons on his shirt, her hand slipping inside to now wrap around his ribs and she stroked it. 

"Nergh......." Papyrus groaned out, his skull falling back a little as he quickly set down the plate on the counter so it wouldn't fall and break. 

Calli grinned and started reaching for it before she yelped as she felt Papyrus wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her up and setting her on the counter, next to the sink. She was a little startled but not as much as she was when he stepped in between her legs and pressed close to her, now mashing their mouths together. 

Gasping softly, Calli found herself in a heated kiss with him and she couldn't help but kiss him back, her arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him close as she felt his hands on her waist, now rubbing heated circles on her belly with his thumbs. 

"That was.....rather......naughty, Calli. Do you....did you know....touching some of my bones.....makes me feel funny......" Papyrus said in between the heated kisses before he moved from her mouth and began nipping at her neck. 

Her breathing hitching as heat pooled downward, Calli, tilted her head to the side to let him have more access. She could feel her heart now racing and she was loving the tingling sensation his little nips gave her. 

It felt so damn good. 

"I.....I.....didn't know.....do you really get turned on by me touching your bones?" Calli asked, her breathing still hitching as she felt him nipping and even licking her neck. 

Papyrus nodded as he kept moving down until he reached her collarbone and he nipped it, making her gasp and arch into him. "Ye-yes. Can......can I show you......just how much it does......?" He asked definitely hesistating. "Though it might be inappropriate. So maybe I shouldnt....." 

"N-no." Calli said as she now reached up, pushing her hand into his shirt again and began rubbing the ribs again, making him hiss. 

She wanted to know. 

She ached to know. 

Hell.....she was starting to ache for him. She could feel herself growing aroused at the mere thought of his hands now on her bare skin. It made her.....it made her feel hot. And she loved it. 

Papyrus hissed softly and nipped her before he slowly reached up and took her other hand, trailing it downward until her tips brushed against his hip bones. 

And then moved it to the front of his pants. 

Where she felt something starting to buldge. 

She stilled and pulled away in surprise, looking down. She could see it. She could see something growing firm right where......right where....

"Oh, my god." All said bewildered as she just looked up at him and saw how orange his skull was now. "You have a......?" 

"I'm sorry. This is a little embarrassing. I mean.....! I would love to.....well.....you know......but if you're not.....well, you know...." Papyrus was saying. 

Calli felt just pure heat shoot through her body and she felt an itch she needed to scratch. She felt completely and utterly aroused now. The thought of that.....of doing that with him.....

It was intimidating and intriguing and she wanted it. 

She knew right then and there, she wanted him badly. 

"Paps, the couch......let's go to the couch." Calli said, her breathing heavy. 

Papyrus looked surprised but did step back, now motioning to the dishes. "But what about the....." he was saying. 

Calli didn't let him finish as she slid off the counter, grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the couch. She felt the desperate urge for tgis. She needed him. She wanted him. 

Pulling him over to the couch and then pushing him down into the cushions, she was immediately straddling his lap, pushing her skirt up a little and the sinking down onto his lap, now starting to rub her thighs against hipbones. 

"NYHURGH......!" Papyrus gasped as he just felt something shoot right through his bones, making his skull fall back against the back of the couch, his hands now on her waist as she slowly began rocking into him. "Ca-Ca-Calli.....you.....you need to stop......or I can't.....hold back....." 

"Don't hold back then. I.....I actually want this, Papyrus." Calli said as she now attacked his vertibrae, now kissing the ridges and even running her tongue alone then. And strangely, she liked the taste of him. He was a little sweet, go estly. Almost like a candy necklace or something of the sort. 

Papyrus stiffened for a moment before he growled softly, seeming to have lost his edge and all state.of mind. He grabbed her waist tightly now and began rubbing back with his hipbones. 

Calli gasped as she felt that hard bulge just rub through her underwear and it burned in a very pleasant way. She felt her arousal shoo straight up. "Oh, god." She breathed as she felt him rocking back into her. She used that moment to unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and shove it back to reveal his bony structure. 

One would think someone be would be weirded out by all of those but it just made Calli hiss softly as she felt more attracted to him than ever. He did not have a terrible structure at all. 

Using one hand, she reached into him, now touching his spine, wrapping her hand around it and began to stroke. It drew out a long hiss from him, pleased by her touch as she began pumping his spine as if she was pumping his erection, she which did notice when she looked straight down into his pants. 

She saw it. 

And it drew out a gasp from her as she felt that hardness rub harder against her. 

Now feeling the desperate urge, Calli let go of his spine and grabbed his pants buttons, undoing them quickly. 

"Paps! Now! I need you.....now!" Calli gasped as she felt the burning inside of her. She pulled open his pants before reaching in between them, not even worrying about her underwear. She used one hand to grasp the glowing orange magical erection and used the other to just pull her underwear over out of the way. 

Without even another word, and moving quick, she raised up on her knees, so she could hover over that magical piece and then sank down as quickly as she could. 

Papyrus suddenly shouted in surprise but pleasure as he was suddenly feeling himself inside of her. He felt the hot, wet heat surrounding his magical piece and it shot the most sensational feeling through his bones, making his head just bend ackwards as he felt her sink down on him. 

Gasping softly from his very girth, Calli sank down slowly until she felt herself at his hilt. She was shaking at this point but it felt so very hood. 

"Paps, are......are you feeling......?" Calli was slashing g breathlessly. 

Papyrus was shaking as his hands remained right on her waist but he felt his hipbones giving a little jerk on instinct, making her hiss. 

And that sound......

Oh, he really had to hear that again. 

"Ca-Calli......I've never.....done this.....before......" 

Calli stilled for a moment before flushing as she linked right at him, seeing how orange he was. "I'm sorry, Papyrus. I should have asked......"

"No. I do want this. I'm just not sure what to do. I've never been with anyone before. Do not get me wrong. I have seen this before. Undyne used to drag me to her place to watch Anime with her girlfriend, Alphys. And some of them.....well, they are rather lewd. But....." Papyrus was saying as he blushed, the pleasure growing from just being inside of Calli. 

Calli smiled as she moved forward to kiss him passionately before she slowly began to move. She moved her hips, rubbing along him and felt the burning desire shoot up her own spine of sheer pleasure. 

Papyrus hissed as he felt her moving and it made him gasp and his eyes nearly crossed from pure ecstacy.

Her breathing hitching as she moved back and forth, up and down, Calli also ran her hands along his bones, stroking some of them and it just made him groan. She couldn't help but allow her own moan out as she slowly rocked onto him.

Her desire only grew when she felt his hands now trailing up her back, under her shirt, touching her bare skin. She felt how hard his bones truly were but so ever warm. It heightened her pleasure as she would pull off of him until the tip before sinking back down. 

"Nrgh!" Papyrus gasped out as his skull leaned back on the couch and his spine arched as his hips gave a sharp jerk upward, meeting her thrusts now with his own. 

And the sound she made, that just left him burning with sheer pleasure. He had never felt like this before and it sure made him want to hear more. 

"Ca-Calli.......please.......I need more......to do more....." 

Calli opened her fluttering eyes as she smiled at him before pulling off of him, standing up, even as he watched her with heavy eyes. She reached for his hand, which he took and she tugged him up to his feet, even though he looked just as shaky as she did. "Let's take this to my room. It'll be more comfortable on my bed." She told him now dragging him after her. 

And as she walked, she was pulling off her shirt, tossing it to the side as she entered the room with him. Her skirt shoved down and kicked off as well as her underwear. 

The moment she approached her bed, however, she was suddenly scooped up by his now bare skeletal arms and spun around to be delivered the most heart thrumming, toe curling kiss she ever had by him. 

Papyrus had been removing his own clothes, following g suit and just dropping him and then once freed, he couldn't help himself. He had to have her. To kiss her. 

Moving back until her legs were against her bed, he slowly lowered her onto the matress, never breaking the kiss as he laid her down and even covered her with himself. His hands now roaming to feel every part of her. 

Calli, gasping from the passion, spread her legs so he could settle in between them and she felt his glowing orange piece sliding in between them. "Papyrus......" she moaned softly before trailing her hand down from his ribs to him, wrapping around him to guide him back inside of her. 

Hissing softly at her touch, Papyrus waited until he felt himself poking into that warmth again before he just plunged in, not able to help himself. 

The sensation of being penetrated again made Calli just gasp and arch her back, her hips snapping up to meet his as she felt him sink so deep inside of her. She felt several bundles of nerves being hit as he sank deep. "Oh!" She moaned softly as she just closed her eyes from the sheer pleasure. 

Now, slowly making a rhythm, Papyrus began to move, out until was near outside of her before sinking back in though a little too quickly. 

But it had the right effect. 

Calli gasped, her head pushing against her matress as her hips arched to meet his. "Papyrus!" She cried softly as he thrust in and out, in and out at a decent speed. 

Arms wrapping around her waist, living her up a little for a new angle, Papyrus pressed his skull into her neck and nipped at her skin as he just moved. This feeling.....this carnal, exotic feeling.... never had he felt it but it sure as hell felt so good. "Nyheheheheh......" he couldn't help himself as he sank in and out l, his speed now picking up. 

"Oh, oh." Calli gasped before she suddenly wrapped her legs around his boney hips, never minding how they poked at her. She felt the new angle and it just burned in a good way. "Co-come on, Paps. Move a little faster. Harder." She groaned as she began rocking her hips into his. 

And Papyrus did. 

Now thrusting harder and faster, he felt himself sliding in and out with ease, enhancing the feeling that swelled through his very bones, through his very soul. He made him gasp and pant as he began pounding into her, his cries joining hers. 

Hands suddenly grasping for his, Calli took one of his hands, linking them together as she cried in ecstacy. She was getting close now. She could even feel him getting close. 

"Paps.......oh.......Paps......god....." Calli gasped as she felt the white heat spreading. 

His hips now pistoning against hers, Papyrus felt himself growing higher and higher until it just burst. His skull thrown back and he let out a rather high pitched grunt as his hips snapped against hers, he let go. 

And just as he hit his limit, Calli hit hers, her back arching completely off her bed, pressed against hard bone, she cried loudly as she climaxed right with him. 

And then it was over. 

Collapsing on top of her, Papyrus gasped as he braced himself on his arms, so not to put too much weight on her. "Wo-wowie......." was all he managed to gasp out. 

Calli couldn't help but giggle at his statement as she unwrapped her legs from his and just laid there with him on top of her, feeling the magic inside of now starting to disappear. She felt empty now but very satisfied. 

Slowly rolling off of her to lay next to her, Papyrus just gasped and panted, his ribcage heaving from exhaustion. "So.......s-so......that's what......that.....feels like......." he panted and Calli laughed as she rolled onto her side, now pressing herself against him. 

"Good for a first, huh?" 

"The best." Papyrus answered now grinning at her as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her baked form flush against his. "I know I am great and the best, but now.....I feel like I am better than ever. I.....I....think I might love......you....." he blushed bright orange at his confession. 

Calli just smiled as she placed her hand over his sternum and then kissed him. "Strangely, I think I love you too, Papyrus. It's kind of weird since we haven't been dating that long but.....this.....all of this......" she said indicating in between them. 

"It feels right......." Papyrus finished for her before he covered her hand with his and just rest his skull against hers. "It feels right being here with you." 

"Definitely." Calli said now resting her head against his, her eyes closing. She enjoyed this too much and she felt like she was going to enjoy this for a good long time. 

It just felt right.

□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

Elsewhere, at the Ebbott City Maximum jail, an explosion erupted the entire building, so very late at night. Alarms went off, guards were now running back and forth, armed and dangerous, to find out why there had been an explosion, killing quite a few people, actually. 

And a single form slipped out, looking furious but determined as he slipped out into the night. 

To meet those who had been responsible for the explosions. 

"So.....the fucking old man decided to intervene after all, huh?" 

"Better watch your tongue, boy. You're lucky your father decided to do anything for you. You're the reason all of this fell apart." 

"Shut the fuck up, Friscillo. Just let's get the fuck out of here before they catch us." James Armati growled. "What's the plan? I want to pay that bitch back for......" 

"You'll get your chance later, boy!" Friscillo snapped, giving him a dark look. "But for now, you're going to a safe house, where you will stay hidden until the Boss gives the signal." 

"What signal?" 

"We're going to start destroying this city, that's what. The Armati will have this city back under our thumbs. We're just waiting for them now." Friscillo stated. 

"Waiting for who?" 

"The Monster Hunters to show up." Friscillo remarked now smirking. "In the next week, Ebbott City's monsters are going to feel the fear soon. The Monster Hunters are coming to town." 

James smirked back as the group was running for the cars. "So THEY decided to start coming out the shadows, huh? It's about fucking time." He remarked. 

"Yep. And soon, the monsters will know fear and they will tremble at the feet of The Armati and The Organization." Friscillo said as they quickly slipped into the cars and sped off.


	14. Fourteen

"Something is different about Papyrus." Sans said as he laid on the couch with Ashlee, both having a date night, though it was just watching a few movies at his and Papyrus' place. 

Papyrus was out with Calli again for their own date. It had been a few days since the arrest warrents had been signed and the search for the Armati Brothals began. The Armati, however, went dead quiet, now into hiding. It had been revealed that a lot of them had been arrested but several more were still on the loose. 

Giovanni Armati, being the first to have gone missing when it was called out for The Armati arrests. 

As it was, there was something else that bugged everyone and even put some fear into Calli and Rotini, enough to always have cops around the restaurant now. And never were they to be alone. 

It had been on the news. 

The Ebbott City Maximum Jail had been broken into and almost destroyed. And James Armati was missing. He had been freed and now there was a manhunt. 

Sadly, Undyne did blame herself for losing the three Armati gang members and she was sure it had been them who had broken James out. They had all figured it out. It had been when she and her partner, Officer Jones went to get the arrest warrents made. The three Armati had slipped away then. 

It was true, that Calli was a little upset but because Papyrus was to never leave her side now she wasn't worried too much about it. 

And that's when Sans noticed it. 

"What do you mean?" Ashlee asked as she laid across his chest and belly, watching the movie they had on. 

Sans shrugged. "Haven' ya noticed, babe? He's always smiling and he's always with Calli. He practically glows now. Heh." He chuckled as a wicked grin formed on his face. "I think he got laid." 

"Sans!" Ashlee burst out laughing, now slapping his femur. "How do you know that?! What if he is just happy in love with Calli?!" 

Sans shrugged again, grinning. "I don't. Maybe he is. But he is always got a goofy smile......er, goofier smile on. And haven't ya noticed he is always touching Calli? A hand on her or they're always kissing each other almost constantl"

Ashlee just smiled as she looked up at him. "Well, either way, I'm happy for him. He seems really happy to be with her. I know he's always his cheerful self but I have noticed he does seem happier." She said softly now reaching for his hand, which he gave. She then grinned and looked at him again. "Oh, by the way. Got some news." 

"Hmm? What?" 

"Knock knock?"

Sans chuckled as he looked at her. "Who's there?" He asked. 

"Knocked." 

"Hm? Um, knocked who?" 

"Guess who is knocked up." 

Sans stared at her with wide eyes now sitting up. "Wha-?" He asked now looking worried. "You're not......?" He was saying. 

Ashlee sat up as she laughed and looked at him. "No, not me! We haven't done it in a while now thanks to my dad being his over protective daddy self. Mom! She just found out yesterday! Looks like Chara is getting her second chance now!"

Sans made a disgruntled face as he sank back down on the couch. "Still can't believe Frisk is gonna let that happen." He grumbled. 

Ashlee made a face at him as she tapped his leg. "Hey. You forgave her too, remember? She deserves this, Sans. And you know it. She is getting her second chance at life. It was all agreed, remember?" She said scowling playfully. 

The skeleton just grumbled softly, his arms folding across his sternum. "I know. I just.....I guess it's just me being worried about her. We don't have any more resets, Ash. They're gone. If something happens, if she reverts to her genocidal self......." he was saying. 

Ashlee moved to lay across him, her chin resting on his sternum as she clutched onto his blue jacket. "She won't, Sans. Mom and dad and I won't let that happen again. She is going to be good this time. We will raise her right this time. Ya just got to give her a chance. She will have true love this time. Not L O V E." She told him. 

Sans sighed as he slumped a little before unfolding his arms and touching the side of her head, smiling faintly. "I hope you're right, babe. Because if you're not, we can't reset this time." He told her. 

Ashlee crawled up a little onto him so she could kiss him. "I know this will work, Sans. We're not losing anyone this time. I just know......" she was saying.

Suddenly there was a chime of a ring tone and Sans dug into his pocket for his, pulling it out. "Eh? It's Asgore." He told Ashlee before answering. "Bob's Boobs. We fix flats......." he was saying with a grin but suddenly cut off in surprise. "Asgore? What's wrong?" 

Ashlee had to move as he sat up abruptly, a frown now on her face as she looked at him with worry. And she did not like the look on his face when he stiffen. 

"What?! What do you.....?!" Sans was saying now stiffly before he looked wide eyed at Ashlee now pushing at her gently to get off his legs so he could swung them to the floor. "Okay! Okay! Ashlee and I will be there! Yeah! I'll call Paps and tell him to bring Calli with! Okay! Bye!" He hung up. 

"Sans? What's wro.....?" Ashlee asked now looking worried. 

Sans stood up, and took her hand, tugging her up. "We got to get to The Dreemurr's! Frisk and Asriel is already heading there from their own date! There's been a monster attack, Ash." He said quickly. 

Ashlee stiffened. "What?! Who attacked.....?!" She was saying. 

"No, it wasn't a monster who attacked! But there is a few monsters who had been Dusted. A family of Snobears! They're gone! It was Undyne who found them after a disturbance at the Snobears!" Sans said quickly. 

Ashlee gasped, now covering her mouth with tears in her eyes immediately. "Oh, my god! Anti-monster protestors?!" She asked horrified. 

Sans shook his head as he pulled her close to him and wrapped an around her waist, though pausing to shoot a text to Papyrus to go to The Dreemurr's. "I don't know! Asgore was frantic! We need to get to Tori ' s and Asgore ' s right now! Undyne and her partner is there now! Hold on, babe. We're taking a short cut!" 

Ashlee nodded as she clutched onto him tightly and there was a blue flash as Sans teleported. 

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

It took a little while to get the message but once Papyrus did, he was immediately up and getting dressed, urging Calli to do the same. They had been once again sharing their love with each other in her bed, but the moment that Sans' text came through, the tall skeleton was moving. 

"Papyrus, what is it?" Calli asked as she hurried to pulling on clothes as she watched him. 

"Sans has sent me a text! He says there has been an attack on monsters and Asgore wants to see all of us!" Papyrus said as he hurried to pull on his pants and the grab his shirt to pull that on. 

"Oh, god. Is the monsters okay?" Calli asked now looking worried as she grabbed a hair tie and started pulling back her long hair. 

Papyrus just shook his head, looking just as worried. "I do not know. But if Asgore is calling for us, it is more than likely not. Sans said he wants to see you too." He said as he pulled on his shirt and fixed it to look presentable. 

Calli stiffened, now feeling anxious. She couldn't believe that. "The King of Monsters wants to meet me? Wh-why?" She asked as she fixed her own clothes. 

"I think at the most part, it is just that you stay with me because of what has happened with James Armati. But we must go. Sans has said we should bring Rotini too. To ensure his safety as well. Whether we like it or not, James is out and he will probably be looking forward to hurting you." Papyrus said urgently. He then turned to see the worry on her face and he went over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to you, Calli. I swear my soul on it."

Calli smiled faintly as she kissed him and then.pulled away. "I know. I know, Paps. You'll protect me and my family. I believe in you." She said softly. 

Papyrus smiled back and then took her hand, giving her a light tug. "Come. We must get your father and go." He told her. 

Rotini was at the restaurant, running things while Calli had her night off. But when she and Papyrus came to get him, he left Nico in charge. He knew very well that Nico knew how to run things in the restaurant. He could do it with no problems. 

Driving to The Dreemurr estate, Calli was nervous about meeting royalty such as Asgore and Toriel. She was worried how she would be taken. 

It only amped up her anxiety when Papyrus admitted it was more than likely that she would get to meet his parents too. His mother, Bonessa, was the Royal Body Guard for the Royal King and Queen and to think she would get to meet Papyrus' parents, it was a little unsettling. 

Also having texted her sister, Calli did find out that Gem was going to be there too. She was coming with Mettaton, having heard the news. Because of the thing with James, it was Mettaton who was being her protector. 

As for her brother, Gar, he wasn't even in the city right now but fifty miles away in a few cities over. He should be safe from The Armati. He didn't even know what was going on as it was. 

So he shouldn't have been targeted. Not without the city boundaries being watched by the police. The Armati couldn't leave to harm Gar. So he should have been safe.

The Dreemurr Estate was near the mountain, having been built as soon as the monsters had came out of the mountain. The Ebbott City government had offered to built the monster community there, seeing how some monsters were still uneasy to be around humans. It was nearly it's own little town now. 

While some monsters did live in the city, the majority lived in New Ebbott Town, as it was being called by monsters and humans. 

It was nice though. 

And Calli smiled as she saw how many monsters lived in comfort as their little town was being built. There were still plenty of construction going on but she saw how happy the monsters looked as they worked together to make it their home.

The Dreemurr estate, however, took Calli's breath away as soon as she saw it. 

It was a mansion, still in the process of being built but most of it was livable. It was gorgeous house, nearly three stories high and with plenty of room for a King and Queen of monsters. With white walls and golden shutters on the windows and a building garden outside, Calli did have to admit, it was beautiful. 

There were cars in a large drive way, though Calli as sure it was they belonged to everyone else in the city who had come for this meeting of sorts. A police cruiser was outside, so she was sure that was Undyne's and her partner's car. 

Putting the car in park, Papyrus got out with Calli and Rotini, taking her hand to lead her. And that's when her phone chimed. 

Pulling her phone out, Calli looked at the ID and smiled. "It's Gar! My brother!" She said looking at Papyrus and Rotini, who smiled back. "Do you mind if.....?" 

"No, go right ahead. I will go inside for now and find out what is going on first. I know it is safe here. No Armati should be crazy enough to harm you here." Papyrus said now starting towards the door. 

Calli glanced at her father as she answered her phone, slowly putting it up to her ear. "Papi? Did you want to.....?" She was asking. 

Rotini shook his head with a smile as he started to follow Papyrus. "No, my dear youngest. You talk with Gar first. I will call him later. Enjoy him first." He told her and he too left to go inside. 

Smiling, Calli stood out on the driveway, turning her attention onto her phone. "Big brother! How are you?!" She asked cheerfully. 

There was a pause and then a chuckle that made her stiffen. 

That was not Gar's laugh. 

"Hello, Calamarata. It's so good to hear your voice." James Armati ' s voice came over the phone. 

And Calli felt the chill run through her body as she felt her fear just shoot up. She felt so cold with fear as she heard him, on GAR'S FUCKING PHONE!! 

"Ja-James......Wh-why do you have my brother's phone?" Calli couldn't help ask in fear as she stared wide eyed into the darkness of the estate. 

"Ah, you know, Cal? I couldn't get to you, so I went to see your brother. He wasn't very happy to see me." James sneered at her through the line. 

Tears pickled her eyes and she gave a low choke of fear. "Wh-what did.....where is he?" She asked her voice shaking violently. 

"He's right here. Do not worry, love. He's not hurt." James said though it sounded like he was shuffling on his end. "Badly, anyway. Might have roughed him up a little. He does have a few cuts on his face from me hitting him. And I do have him tied to a chair. Here. Say hello to your big brother." 

There was a strange sound of something ripping and a cry of pain that she recognized as her brother's voice. It made her flinch to hear the pain her brother was in. He must have had tape on his mouth and James ripped it off. 

"Ga-Gar?" Calli asked shakily. 

"Calli! Whatever he tells you to do, don't do it! Do not listen to.......?!" She heard her brother's baritone voice before there was a loud thump of flesh hitting flesh and her brother's cry of pain. It sounded like had been punched hard. 

Calli gave a startled choking sob as she covered her mouth and bent over a little as she listened to it repeat over and over again, her brother crying out in pain.

"Now," James' voice returned to the phone. "I'm going to make this very clear, Calli. I'm going to text you the address to your phone. And you will come here alone immediately. And if I see a single light of a copper ' s car or if I see any monster with you, I will take this gun I have in my hand and blow your brother's brains out." 

Calli was shaking violently as tears ran down her face. She felt so much fear just swelling up inside of her. For her brother. For herself. "Pl......please......James, don't hurt him. Please." She begged softly as she covered her mouth to keep herself quiet. 

"Then come here alone. Do not tell anyone you're coming. Not your father. Not your fucking skeletons. No one. If you do, your brother sleeps with the fishes tonight. You have one hour. If you're not here in one hour, your brother is dead." James growled viciously before he hung up. 

Calli just stood there, shaking, sobbing. She didn't know what to do. She knew if she told anyone, James would kill her brother. She knew if she didn't tell anyone, they would panic. Papyrus would panic. And she would more than likely be dead. Her brother would be dead. 

Her phone chimed again, though with a text message. She flinched at the sound but quickly opened it up to see it. 

It was an address. With a message and a picture. 

A picture of her brother tied up in a chair, beaten badly. He had blood running down his strong built face and in his black hair, matted to his sweating and bloody skin. He looked horrible. And behind him were Armati gang members she recognized. 

As someone as someone she didn't. 

A bald man in strange looking clothes. He looked almost like.....he had stepped out of a Lord of the Rings movie. He wore bloody red clothes, a tunic and brown leather pants. His head clean shaven but with tattoos she could barely make out. He had symbols tattooed all over his skin, under his eyes. 

There was a symbol on his clothes that she didn't recognize. It was some kind of cross in a circle, tilted to the side. He was armed with two scimitars, that glowed red. 

Magic? 

Calli didn't know. But she knew he was dangerous just by the blank look on his face. He looked like none of this phased him at all. Like he was used to it. He had the eyes of a killer. She saw it then and there. 

The message, however, read; 'Remember. Do not tell anyone you are coming or I will kill your brother. No cops. No monsters. If you do bring them, Gar is dead. -J'

Nonetheless, she knew she had to make her decision. 

Her brothers life, or hers. 

So she decided. 

Looking at Papyrus' car, Calli ran for it, dropping her phone on the gravel as the only evidence of what was going on. She had been told not to tell anyone. 

That didn't mean she couldn't leave a clue. 

Either way, she had to hurry. She had to go save her brother. Even if it meant her death in return.


	15. Fifteen

"DO NOT FEAR, FRIENDS AND FAMILY!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!!" Papyrus announced himself as soon as he and Rotini had entered the house, he sweeping into the room and taking a bow. 

Everyone there had jumped at his booming voice before there was chortle and snickers as all eyes turned to the skeleton and the small old man. 

"Well, there goes the peace and quiet." Undyne said snickering as she went over to Papyrus and threw her arm around his vertibrae. She gave him a tug downward and noogied the hell out of his skull.

"OW!! OWWIE! UNDYNE, STOP!! OW!!" Papyrus whined as he struggled out of her powerful grip. 

Undyne froze for a second as she sniffed and even then moved closer to Papyrus to sniff him before her face scrunched up in disgust and she shoved him away. "EWWW! Papyrus! Really?!" She said in disgust. 

"WHAT?" Papyrus asked innocently, even though there was a few chuckles and curious looks. 

"You couldn't even shower before coming here?! You stink, Paps! God! What did you do, have sex with Calli before coming here?! I can smell her all over you!!" 

Eyes snapped open wide as everyone looked surprise and even Sans burst out in hysterical laughter, flopping to the ground to clutch his ribs. Papyrus' face went bright orange as his own eyes nearly popped out.

"Okay, that's enough picking on Papyrus, Undyne." Came the soft voice of Toriel as she approached them and when Undyne released the skeleton, she hugged him and then she pulled back, crinkling her nose. "Oh, dear. Papyrus, you really do smell a little. It is good that you're with someone though. I'm so glad for you. Calli must be some girl though." 

Papyrus just grinned as he hugged her back before pulling away to look around at everyone there. The whole group was there. Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Frisk, Sans, Ashlee, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Gaster, Bonessa, Gem and even Officer Jones. 

"CALLI IS A WONDERFUL WOMAN. I.....I DO ADMIT THAT I DO....." Papyrus paused looking sheepishly at the smiling Rotini. ""I DO BELIEVE I DO LOVE HER." 

Everyone smiled, feeling happy for him. Rotini even nodded to him, as if accepting that. He didn't look like he minded at all. Even Sans managed to contain himself after a moment, still chortling. 

"Well, I can't wait to meet her then." Bonessa said grinning almost wickedly. "Especially if she is going to be dating and screwing my baby bones." 

Papyrus blushed, giving her a pathetic look. "MOTHER." He whined, which brought up more laughs from everyone. 

"Boney, please be nice. Do not try and frighten the poor girl already." Gaster said placing his hand on her arm. 

"Wingding, shut up. He is still my baby bones. And so is Sans. Ashlee has my approval for now. And this other girl has to get mine too. Though by the sounds of it, I might like her either way. My boys seem to have good tastes in women anyway." Bonessa said smirking, though it brought blushes on both Sans and Papyrus' face.

"Hey, Paps." Sans said as he approached his brother, hands stuffed into his pockets and then nodded to Rotini, who smiled politely. "So where is she, anyway?"

"She is outside, speaking to her brother. Gar called her." Rotini said smiling. "I thought it a good idea she talked to him for a moment. She should be inside a moment." 

"Ooh, Gar! He better call me next or I will kick his butt!" Gem said cheerfully before hurrying over to greet her father with a tight hug. "Hi, Papi!" 

Rotini chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek before looking at all of the strangers he have not met before. "Hello." He greeted them. 

"YOUR HIGHNESS'!! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY EMPLOYER, ROTINI DE'ANGELO!!" Papyrus boomed as he gave a formal bow and motioned to the man beside him. 

"Hello, Mr De'Angelo. It is a pleasure to meet you finally. And your daughter, Calli." Toriel said sweetly and recieved a smile back. 

"Howdy! Welcome to our home, Mr. De'Angelo!" Asgore said as he went over to offer his paw to the man, who was a little taken back by the Monster King's size but shook his offered greeting politely. 

"Please, just call me Rotini or Ro......your Majesty?" Rotini asked uncertain. 

"Bah, just call him Asgore or Softy McFluffypants!" Undyne said laughing and recieved a look for the usual nickname but it just brought laughs from all around the room. 

There were other introductions before they decided to get right down to business, though Calli had yet to come in. She must have really been enjoying the talk with her brother than. She was probably informing him of what was going on. 

"All right. Here is what has happened." Asgore said as he looked grim. "Undyne? Please tell us what you and your partner has discovered." 

Undyne, now serious, nodded as she folded her arms. She was not going to take this lightly at all. It was a serious matter as it was. "Jones and I got the call about a disturbance on Ebony Street. It's where The Snobears lived. We went to find out what happened and it was trashed. Everything destroyed. There had been one helluva fight there. The Snobears were gone. Monster dust everywhere." She said grimly and there were horrified looks, as well as anger.

"Who could have done that?! The Snobears were peaceful monsters! They've never caused any problems for humans!" Asriel said with his arm around a sad looking Frisk. 

"Whoever it was should pay for it!" Bonessa growled, her arms folded. "We cannot allow this to go unpunished!" 

"Calm yourself, Bonessa. You know we cannot do anything without the City Council members or the Govenor ' s permission." Asgore said looking grim. 

Bonessa huffed but shook her skull. "I know that, Asgore! But we can't allow this to happen either! A whole family, Asgore! The Snobears had kids!" She growled. 

"I know. It breaks my heart that someone would be so cruel to do that to such monsters like The Snobears. But we can koto act without the acknowledgement of the council. If we do, it might be seen as a negative reaction to humans." Asgore said softly. 

Jones held up a hand. "We will find out who did this. And they will pay for it. This is not right, even by human standards. If there kids killed, monsters or not, there will be hell to pay. The council will not ignore it." He tried to reassure the monsters. 

"Um.....I'm going to get Calli. She is sure taking a long time." Gem said uneasily as she stood up and everyone nodded in agreement. 

Some watched her go before looking back around at everyone else. 

"So, what are we going to do until we know who did this?" Sans asked lounging on the couch with Ashlee, his arm on her shoulders. 

Asgore shook his head. "Until we know who did it, Sans, there is not a lot we can do. We will continue on, mourn the losses of The Snobears and have services for them. They deserve the respect that is known." He said gravely.

Toriel nodded as she bowed her head. "We should have a memorial for them. They were such good monsters. But question is, who could have done this?" She asked her eyes filling with tears. 

"Well, whoever it was, they'll be paying for." Sans growled now sitting up some. "We won't let this go. We will do it the Council's way but it's only right that those who have killed The Snobears should see justice." 

Sighing, Asgore slowly nodded. "I will see what I can....." 

Suddenly there was a scream and nearly everyone was on their feet immediately as they looked towards the door. That had every single monster and human on alert. 

And just as they were standing, Gem came running in, now completely hysterical. She ran straight for her father, who quickly stood up to catch her as she sobbed hard. 

"Gemelli! What?! What is it?! Where is Calamarata?!" Rotini asked now worried. 

Gem yanked away, tears streaming down her cheeks, shaking her head violently. "She is gone! She isn't outside! She fucking took Papyrus' car and left!" She said hysterically before shoving what looked like Calli's phone under his face and he looked. 

Everyone else was stiff in surprise. 

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS.......?!" Papyrus was asking stunned. 

But the look on Rotini ' s face made him shut up. It made everyone frown in surprise and confusion as they saw how white he went as he looked at the phone. He looked like he was seeing Death and it made him clutch onto his chest.

"Yo, Ro. What is it?" Sans was the one to ask as he started moving over to him. 

Gasping suddenly, Rotini held out the phone to the skeleton, now bending over, tears in his eyes. It definitely had everyone stiffening in horror as he gave a pained sound. 

"Oh, my god! Papi! He's having a heart attack!" Gem gasped now clutching her father as he started to sink to the ground. 

Immediately that made everyone burst out in shouts bit it was Toriel who rushed forward and placed a hand over his chest, as it began glowing a beautiful green. 

"Calm, Rotini! Take a deep breath!" Toriel said as she tried to heal him. And strangely as it was, it seemed to be working. 

Sans, however, hissed as he looked at the phone, his blue eye flaring up. "Fuck!" He growled before looking up at Papyrus, who was quickly moving forward with Undyne and Jones to see. "Looks like The Armati kidnapped Calli's brother." 

Everyone stiffened as they all tried to look though it was difficult with everyone trying to see. Undyne ended up slapping at Mettaton and Asriel to get them to back away. 

"There's an address too! Calli must be going there to face James! It's gotta be that fucking prick! I'll just go....." Sans was growling. 

"No, Sans! Look! It says here that he will kill Gar if he sees any cops or monters! We don't know what will happen if you go there!" Ashlee said now looking worried. 

"Well, what else are we suppose to do?! We can't just sit here on our asses!" Sans argued. "Paps' girl is walking right into hell right now!" 

"Sans. You can't go by yourself." Asgore said now looking stunned, grave. "That is a Monster Hunter in that picture." 

Everyone went dead quiet as they looked at him or at the pucture. They looked at the man in the background. They hadn't seen him before but now that they did, every monster stiffened in horror. 

"A what? What is.....?" Jones was asking frowning. 

"That is a Monster Hunter! I know that symbol! That is a symbol of The Luminosity of Gaia!" Asgore said stiffly and recieved looks. 

"Monster Hunters?! Ya gotta be kidding me! I thought they were gone!" Undyne growled as she backed away from the group. 

"Looks like not." Bonessa growled glaring at the picture with distaste. "Looks like The Luminosity is still around. I guess they were just biding their time for us to get out of the Underground." 

"Okay, wait. What?" Ashlee asked now confused. She hadn't known anything about this. She knew about the Monster Hunters of history but never knew what they were called. 

Asgore sighed, shaking his head as he looked gravely around at the humans. "Long ago, before our banishment to the Underground, there was a group of humans who hated and feared monsters. They did not trust us. They refused to coexist with us. They created an organization called the Luminosity of Gaia. The Light of Earth. They trained warriors to hunt and kill monsters, refusing to do anything else. They are a religious group, believing monsters are evil. Never caring what monster they killed. Nor the humans who allied with us. They killed a lot of monsters in the past. That symbol belongs to them. I would never forget it." He explained. 

Toriel looked very worried as she pointed at the picture. "And he is using magic. That is magic around his blades. Not all humans seem to have forgotten how to use the mystical arts." She said now looking around. 

"Mages. Most of the Monster Hunters were made up of mages." Asgore agreed before looking firmly at the monsters in the room. "We cannot face them. If the Monster Hunters has returned, I'm afraid of what will happen." 

"How much you want to bet they're the ones who killed The Snobears?" Bonessa asked growling. 

"Perhaps. I would not surprised. We cannot face them. They will kill any monster they face." Asgore said gravely. 

"FORGIVE ME, YOUR HIGHNESS." Papyrus spoke up, his voice very firm as he placed a hand onto Sans' shoulder, who glanced at him and slowly grinned as if knowing what his brother was going to say. "BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON CALLI TO THAT HORRENDOUS HUMAN, JAMES ARMATI. SHE NEEDS ME. AND I WILL GO HELP HER. WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION." 

Asgore hissed now stiffening as he lift a paw as if to hold them back. "Sans! Papyrus! No! Do not.....!" He was saying. 

"Sorry, Gory. But we ain't sticking around with our thumbs up our PUBIS'. See ya! Promise we won't kill anyone but the Hunter! Just maim!" Sans said and with a flash of blue, he and Papyrus was gone. 

"FUCKING HELL!! I'M GOING TO KICK THEIR ASSES!" Bonessa snarled as she stomped a high heeled purple boot in anger. "THEY ARE SO GROUNDED!" 

Everyone else just looked worried.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme violence and gore, attempted non/con.....and a shocking surprise.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Best Used:  
> Megalotrousle-Undertale remix by SharaX

It took a little while to find the place but Calli found it just fine. She had remembered the address, the perks of being a waitress. She was still shaken to the core as she drove Papyrus' car. She was terrified of what was about to happen, what has happened to her brother, and of how Papyrus was going to act when he found out about her missing. 

Of course, she hoped he wouldn't be mad for stealing his car either. But he did leave the keys in the ignition, thinking no one would steal it in the monster neighborhood. 

Still, she was terrified of what was going to happen once she got to the address. 

She knew this was bad but what could she have done? 

If she had told anyone that James had her brother, if she would have gone for help, he would have killed Gar. And that she couldn't allow. She had to save her brother. No matter how much pain she was going to face when she got there. 

The address lead to a warehouse outskirts of the city, near the ocean harbor. It was a drafty place and we'll out of reach from most. Not very people would wander in this area because it so isolated. 

Perfect for hurting people when there was no one around to hear it. 

Shaking, Calli looked up at the large warehouse, a dark gray place built of metal sheets and wood with metal cranes and catwalks. It was like an old factory. There were even old rundown boats, Ling forgotten at the harbors.

This was it. 

Calli knew that this was probably the place where she was going to die. Torture, death, most likely assaulted by James before the latter two.

Suddenl, there was a knock on the window, making her flinch away and look at who was knocking, only to cringe seeing the gun trained on her. It was one of The Armati. 

Stone faced, the man motioned for her to get out of the car. 

With tears in her eyes, feeling so cold with fear, Calli listened and stepped out of the car. She flinched but did not fight when the man roughly grabbed her arm and jabbed the gun into her side, now dragging her towards the building. 

From a side view, she saw a form leaning against the building, hidden behind a large dumpster. The man dragging her was not even sparing the other a look. He didnt even seem to notice he was there. She was sure it was one of the other Armati men. He was somewhat short and stubby from what she could see and dressed in black basketball shorts......wait. 

Armati men didn't wear basketball shorts, right? 

Maybe they did. He was too well hidden in the shadows for her to ake him out. Maybe he was one of the few gang members, goons that The Armati hired out. They did hire out thugs when they didn't get their own hands dirty. Either way, she saw him wearing a black leather jacket with a fur lining hood, which was up, hiding his face very well. 

Odd, but whatever. 

Plus he was smoking. She could see the smoke drifting from the shadows. But.....from a quick view, or maybe a trick of the light, she could have sworn......his eye had been glowing red. 

Calli didn't have time to get a better look as she was yanked into the building and the door shut with a heavy clang. She just looked around the now wide open warehouse. 

"Well, well, well. Look who finally made to to the party."

Calli looked up sharply at James as he stood next to her brother, who was still tied down to a chair and there was tape over his mouth again. 

Garganelli De'Angelo was a handsome fellow if not kind of punkish. He still looked badly beaten, sweat and blood plastering his shaggy black hair to his forehead. He wore baggy black pants and a Metallica shirt. He did have small black gages in his ears, something that Calli nor her father ever approved of but couldn't do anything about it. He even had a piercing on his left eyebrow and a glimpse of a tattoo on his arms. 

Looking worriedly at him, meeting his panicked dark brown eyes, she smiled apologetically to him as he shook his head in disapproval and fear. She mouthed to him that she was sorry. 

But she couldn't have let him die for her sake. 

"So, you little bitch. Ya got something to say to me." James said as he wandered over towards her, looking nasty at her with a smirk. 

Calli gave him a cold look before she jerked her arm free from the Armati holding her and she slapped James across the face, hard. "You, asshole, James! You are a disgusting slob! I am so glad that I opened my eyes and dumped your worthless ass!" She spat and even spat on him as he staggered. 

Furious, James touched his face before he swung his hand next and back handed her hard, sending her staggering to the ground. "You fucking bitch!" He snarled now moving to attack her again, never minding how Gar was shouting under the tape and trying to rip free from the chair but failing. 

However, the other Armati stepped in the way and kept him from hurting her more.

"Get out of way, Capello!" 

"No. You know that you are not to seriously harm her. Your father said he wanted her alive and unmaimed. And knowing your temper, you will not follow....." The Armati was saying. 

But James pulled up his gun and aimed it right at him, looking furious. "I don't fucking care what the old man said! I am going to fuck her up until she is bleeding raw and......" he was saying. 

And suddenly, there was a red blade right under his nose, making him stiffen. He would have moved if he hadn't felt the other blade at his bacl, poking him with the tip. 

Call stiffened when she saw it was the man in the background. The stranger in red with the scimitars. He was there, halting James from saying or doing anything. The very look in his dark eyes even scared her. 

One wrong move, one wrong word, she knew, and even James would die quickly. 

"You will calm yourself, Armati. The girl remains unharmed. You will not hurt her again or I will take your hands and your tongue. And you will not speak of The Elder wrongly again. Disrespecting a Mage Elder is not prohibited." The man spoke in a very raspy, dark voice that it sent chills right through Calli. 

James lowered his gun but slowly nodded. "Our deal then?" He asked thickly. 

"Yes. You may proceed with your intentions. But if you harm her more than you are permitted to, you will die quickly." The man spoke again before retreating his blades and stepping back. 

James nodded before sneering as he went to roughly grab Calki, who spat angrily at him, only halting when those blades were trained on her next. 

"Do not fight, woman. I will use magic on you if I must. If you fight him," the man spoke before he was suddenly gone in a blur and was next to Gar, holding up his blade to his throat, making Calli choke in fear. "I need not to tell you what shall happen if you do." 

Calli choked and sobbed softly but allowed James to yank her to her feet. "Wh-who are you?" She asked shakily. 

The big man remained blank but tilted his head downward. "I am Fiero of The Luminosity of Gaia." He recieved a puzzled look and he hummed softly. "You will know soon enough of who or what I am, woman." He eyes suddenly narrowed as he looked away from her. "Armati, deal with her now." 

James sneered as he jerked Calli towards a bunch of crates, who fearfully allowed him to do so. He practically threw her across the crates, nearly knocking the air out of her. "Give me your fucking hands, Calli. Behind your back." 

Calli sniffed in fear but did as she was told, her eyes on her brother. She felt James roughly tying her hands behind her back before she was roughly turned around and shoved onto the crates. 

Only then did she stiffen in fear as James grabbed her legs, yank them apart, pushing up her dress. 

"No!" Calli screamed now moving to fight back, only to feel hands on her. Other Armati men were grabbing her, pinning her down. She heard her brother's muffled screams as he tried to fight to break loose again. 

She knew James intentions. 

He was going to rape her! Right there! In front of her brother, in front of these men. 

"No!" Calli screamed again as James grabbed at her underwear, yanking them down and proceeded to shoving his fingers up her dress, now touching her. She screamed as her head was thrown backward, her waist thrashing to get away from his prying hands. She felt him starting to shove his fingers inside of her, hurting her as he started undoing his belt. 

And suddenly there was a crack and shouts. 

Calli barely saw it happen but she did. She saw Them.

In a blue flash, they were there, with glowing orange and blue eyes, their hands thrown upward and summoning bones out of nowhere. They were not wasting any time whatsoever to attacking the Armati men. 

But there they were, back to back. 

Papyrus and Sans. 

Spinning around from Calli, James looked shocked and enraged as he looked right at the two skeleton brothers before snarling and looking at her. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!! I TOLD YOU DON'T TELL ANYONE YOU WERE COMING!!" He snarled at her. 

It was Calli's turn to smirk at him, smug as hell. "I didn't tell them! I think I might have dropped my phone when I tried rushing here!" She said smugly. 

James snarled before reaching for her. He was going to cause her pain, no matter what had been said. He was going to kill her. 

Suddenly, someone was grabbing James tightly by the jacket and he was airborne, being thrown hard as far as the monster could before throwing up his boney hand to throw orange bones hard into the Armati men's faces, knocking them back, with blood spurting from their noses from the impact of the bones. 

Papyrus immediately had Calli up and against his back as he raised a deadly bone sword as he turned to look over at Sans, who was throwing up his glowing left hand towards Gar as the man with blades was starting to swing them to cut Gar into pieces. 

The chair glowed blue and was yanked out of the way just as the blades came down against the cement floor. 

Sans yanked the startled Gar over to him before lifting him high into the air to be hooked on a hanging hook, where he could be safe for now. 

The Armati were now pulling out guns and raising them to shoot at the two monsters, who both threw up their hands as bone shields shot out of the ground as the men fired bullets. 

Bullets slammed into glowing bones taking all of the hits before the brothers threw them hard and fast, sending them crashing into the gang's faces. 

Soon it was quiet. 

The Armati down, unconscience with the exception of James, who stumbled to his feet, looking extremely pissed off. The man with blades even stood up straight, turning to face the skeleton brothers. 

"You......!" James snarled as he glared at both Papyrus and Sans, who glared back. "Fucking monsters! Fucking Calli! I told you not to tell them! I am going to kill you, bitch!" 

"She didn't tell us, pal. We found her phone. And now, I'm gonna keep my promise." Sans said his malicious grin now spreading as he turned to face the man. "I told ya if you fucked with her again, Y O U ' R E G O N N A H A V E A B A D T I M E." he growled grinning. 

"Oh yeah?! Well its a good thing I came prepared this time, fucker!" James snarled. He turned sharply to look at the man with blades. "Kill them, Monster Hunter!"

The man did not move but turned a blank look on him. He did not look pleased at all that James was being so demanding. 

"What the fuck are you just standing there, looking at me like an idiot for?! Do what you're suppose to do!" James snapped and when the man just narrowed his eyes, he shook his head. "Fucking Monster Hunter, my ass! You might have blades but you're such a fucking pussy......!" 

"Dude, I think you should shut up. Cause he's gonna kill ya." Sans said in a warning tone, watching the Monster Hunter carefully. He saw it. Papyrus saw it. Calli saw it. 

James did not see the danger he was now stepping towards. 

"Shut the fuck up, monster! He is suppose to be killing you! He is suppose to be a Monster Hunter but all he is doing is just standing there, looking like a fucking whimp......." 

Suddenly there was a flash of red and James came to a choking halt as he looked surprised. As if....someone had just slapped him. He even looked right at the Monster Hunter, who had both swords raised now, almost as if he had slashed the air. 

All three; Sans, Papyrus and Calli looked surprised, having seen the red flash but hadn't really seen what just happened. 

Until.......James coughed up blood, making them stiffen as they looked over at him. He staggered for a moment before he seemed to split right down the middle in a gory mess, falling to the ground. 

Calli gasped, now pressing her face into Papyrus' white armor in horror and disgust. She felt to her stomach immediately as she watched James die right in front of her like that. 

But it was clear. 

He was dead. 

Eyes went back to the Monster Hunter, who turned back to the monsters, his face remaining blank. He even straightened, dropping his arms to his sides but not his weapons. 

"So.....why you do that?" Sans asked still tense as ever as he stood in between Papyrus and Calli. 

The Monster Hunter narrowed his eyes but merely tilted his head in the direction of the very dead James. "He was annoying me." He merely said blankly. 

Sans snorted before stuffing his hands into his pockets and shifting his slipper covered feet. "So, you're a Monster Hunter, huh?" He asked grinning though it was forced. 

The man nodded. "My name Fiero. I am a Monster Hunter of the Luminosity of Gaia. I will be ending your lives tonight, monsters." He said blankly. 

"Sure ya will." Sans said sarcastically. "Ya really wanna go, Pal? Because I gotta warn ya. You're for a bad time." 

Fiero finally smirked as he dipped his head down before slowly raising his blades, crossing them in an X before him. "Is that so, monster? I am afraid you are mistaken. The only ones who will have a bad time, is yourself." He said warning. "For you see. I may be a Monster Hunter. But I am also a Mage, trained in the art of magic. My magical essence," he paused. 

And suddenly he was gone in a red blurr, making Sans and Papyrus stiffen and look around. As did Calli. They hadn't even seen him move. 

"Mine is speed and fire." Came Fiero ' s voice from right behind Papyrus and Calli. 

Flinching and jerking around with shock, Papyrus and Sans turned sharply to see him only for the taller brother to get kicked hard in the chest by the Monster Hunter, sending him flying across the room and colliding with Sans, who had not been prepared for it. 

Calli screamed in shock and started to rush over to them but she felt herself being yanked back by the hair. She was thrown hard to the side of the wall where she collapsed into the floor, shaking in pain. 

"NO! CALLI!" Papyrus cried out now getting to his feet, raising his sword and glaring furiously at Fiero. "HOW DARE YOU HARM CALLI?! SHE CANNOT FIGHT BACK! FACE ME, MONSTER HUNTER!!" 

"She was in my way. And very well." Fiero said blankly before he was gone in a blurr again, making Papyrus stiffen again. 

Before he knew it, Papyrus felt something slam into him, sending him flying again. 

"Paps!" Sans exclaimed now getting to his feet, his eyes blazing blue with fury. "Pal, that is a one way ticket to getting hurt!" He snapped now flinging up his hand and shooting bones at the Monster Hunter, who dodged them with ease and was gone in a blur. 

Tensing up, Sans knew he had to be ready for this. He couldn't allow himself to be hit once or he was done for. He knew this was bad. This enemy was too fast for him and Papyrus alone. 

Asgore had been right. 

They should have waited for back up. 

But if they had, Calli would have been hurt badly. She would have been raped and possibly killed. She would have been......

Suddenly Sans felt the shift and he immediately reacted by teleporting as fast as he could. 

It had been enough. 

Moving as fast as he could to the other side of the room, Sans spun around to see Fiero there, his blades slammed into the ground, leaving cracked cement. And he did notice that there was a tear in his jacket sleeve. He had escaped barely. 

"Hm. Interesting. A monster who teleports." Fiero said as he turned to face Sans, who was very much aware he was in deep shit. "And your HP.....hm. Not impressive. You're rather weak physically but powerful in magic. That is impressive." 

Sans flung bones at Fiero, who was gone in a blur. He tensed and then flung bones again when he saw movement. He was just glad that he reacted because it had been Fiero again, coming to attack again. "Shit, shit, shit." He growled now flinging bones after bones at the Monster Hunter. 

Fiero appeared again and then moved when Papyrus came at him, slashing at him with his sword. He avoided it and then spun in a blurring circle, kicking at him hard. 

Orange and blue bones were flung up as both brothers reacted, protecting the tall skeleton before he had to move as the Monster Hunter came at him again, slashing. 

Papyrus barely had time to bring up his sword to deflect the blades. But not the fire. 

Fire burst from Fiero ' s blades, scorching the front of the tall skeleton ' s armor, making him yelp and stagger back. It had knocked his HP down by three, and he was shaking in pain, moving back. 

"Paps! Ya okay?" Sans called over as he flung bones at Fiero, driving him back. 

Papyrus touching his armor, nodded as he turned a look onto Fiero, who had moved back. "YES, BROTHER. BUT I WOULD SUGGEST YOU NOT GET HIT BY HIM. HE WILL KILL YOU." He said right back as he flung his own bones. 

Miss! 

Appeared near Sans. 

Sans teleported away quickly. 

Bones flung. 

Missed. 

Teleport! 

Bones flung! 

Fire flying! 

Papyrus yelped as he was hit again and it sent him to his knees, clutching his chest. He was down to half health. 

Fiero stood behind Sans, who had been distracted by Papyrus' pain and kicked the little skeleton had in the back, sending him flying onto his front. He followed quickly, raising the swords to slash down on Sans.

"SANS!" Papyrus cried now throwing up his hand to fling bones. 

Sans turned with a jerk on the ground and raised his own glowing blue hand, summoning his Gaster Blasters as quickly as he could, they blasting blue lasers at the Monster Hunter. 

Fiero moved quickly, having to blur himself as the Gaster Blasters shot at him, turning sharply every time he appeared again and fired again. 

Left eye now flickering in multicolors, Sans was on his knee and one foot, trying so hard to hit the Hunter, who moved so quickly. Blasts hitting walls and melting holes through them. It was a war zone now as bones were flung, Blasters blasting, fire flung and blades slashed. Always missing. 

Until, one of the Blasters turned with a jerk and fired randomly and there was a shout of pain. 

Fiero stopped on the far side of the room, clutching his now burned arm, teeth bared and blood running down his bicep. "Well, well. That sure is a surprise. You've finally hit me." He said blankly but forcing a dry smirk. 

Sans was heaving and panting now, precipitation now on his skull. He was using a lot of magic for that. That had taken a lot out of him. He saw it was the same for Papyrus as he just leaned heavily on one knee and one hand bracing himself from falling forward. 

"Fuck. Paps, we're in trouble here." 

"I SEE THAT, SANS." Papyrus replied gasping as he clutched onto his chest. 

Sans narrowed his eyes at the Hunter, who was looking at his arm but then looked back. "Hey, what do ya call a douchebag about to get burned?" He asked grinning maliciously at the Hunter. 

No reply but a glower from both the Hunter and the older brother. 

"BONED." Sans growled now forcing himself up and raising both hands high as bones shot up out of the ground and straight for Fiero, who tensed before jumping g high into the air to avoid them. 

Bones were flung again, this time by Papyrus, now trying to use Sans' attack as a distraction. He even tried flinging his special Blue attack to bring the Hunter down and make it harder for him to retreat. 

But Fiero dodged in mid air and began spinning quickly, flinging fire at the two brothers, who had to move quickly. 

Suddenly, there was loud cracks and something bounced off the Hunter's swords when he raised them in his own surprised defence. 

In their own surprise, Sans and Papyrus looked over to see where the loud cracks were coming from and saw Calli now standing up, a gun in hand and firing at the Hunter with a fierce look on her face. 

"Calli, what the hell are you......?!" Sans was asking. 

"Shut up, Sans! Get him!" Calli snapped now firing the gun at the Hunter, serving more as a distraction to him. 

The Hunter slashed his blade, now deflecting bullets as he landed hard on the ground, looking severely angry at this point. He even raised his blades and slashed them, sending fire flying at Calli. 

Immediately, Papyrus flung up a bone shield to protect her while throwing bones again towards the Hunter. He saw Sans teleport quickly across the room, now trying to get behind the Hunter, who whipped around and slashed at him. 

Managing to jump back to avoid being slashed, though only by the front of his jacket, Sans jumped back and collided with crates him. He glanced sharply behind himself at the crates, his large teeth clenched before he looked forward again. 

Fiero was missing again. 

But from behind him, there was a loud crunch and Sans jerked around to see the crates now tilting forward right on top of him. Fiero was behind them, pushing them over to fall on top of him. 

"Shit!" Sans snapped now trying to Teleport, only for his magic to stall. He was running out of energy and it was bad enough that the crates collapsed right on top of him, knocking him to the ground. 

"SANS!!" Papyrus and Calli gasped in horror as they watched Sans disappear under the crates. 

Forcing himself to his feet, Papyrus started forward to rush to Sans' aid, only to get kicked behind hard that sent him into more crates, that collapsed on top of him. 

Calli shrieked in horror as she watched Papyrus become pinned under a few crates before she suddenly saw the Hunter right in front of her. She leapt back in horror, only to have her wrist snatched by the Hunter and there was a loud crack as he bent her hand at a bad angle. 

Calli shrieked in pain as she dropped the gun and stumbled back. The fucker had broken her wrist! 

"CALLI!" Papyrus cried as he struggled under the crates, trying to free himself to rush to her. He just couldn't move. 

Fiero shoved Calli hard back, making her stumble to the ground, clutching her injured arm now to her chest. He raised the blades as if to attack her now. 

"I am afraid I will have to deliver news of your death, after all, woman. The Elder Armati had wanted you alive but I am afraid you cease to amuse me any longer. Goodbye, woman." He said now starting to bring down the blades. 

"NO!" Papyrus cried in horror as he fought harder to free himself. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of red and the blades slammed against something, blocking them from cutting into Calli, who had covered her head in fear and alarm. 

Fiero, however, froze in surprise as he saw what was blocking his blades. 

Cracked, splintered, but deadly sharp fiery red and blackened bones now shielded the woman. But......none of the skeleton brothers had those, right? Their bones had been blue and orange, weren't they?

"Hey, Moth'a fucker. Are ya really that big of a pussy to hurt some defenseless human bitch?" Came a gravelly, deep and rough voice. 

Everything seemed to stop all at once and all eyes turned towards the source of it. 

There was someone leaning against other crates, in a very darkened corner. The person there....it was so hard to see them. None of them, monsters or humans could see them clearly. 

But they were wearing black, baggy basketball shorts, a black leather jacket with white fur lining on the hood that was up, hiding the identity of the man there. And by the looks of it, he was also wearing a red sweater under that jacket. 

Smoke blew out from the shadows, the rescuer clearly smoking. 

From their trapped states, Sans and Papyrus frowned in confusion, sharing a glance before looking back at the dark corner. 

Fiero frowned before sliding his blades off the red and black bones, now turning towards the new arrival. "Another monster, hm? Well, I suppose I can kill a third monster as well." He said now raising his blades. 

There came a very dark chuckle as the man in black and red pushed off the crates, showing he had his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

And that's when everyone realized it. 

They saw his legs. 

He was a skeleton. 

"Ya see, that's just too fucking funny, Buddy." The gravelly voice spoke up again as the monster turned to face him and light glinted off a golden tooth, which had a cigarette clenched tightly beside it. 

From where he was trapped, Sans froze, horror now crawling up his spine as a memory came back at him fast and hard. "What the fuck........?!" He murmured in complete shock as a deep red glow came from beneath that hood. 

"The problem with that is," the new monster said chuckling very darkly as he now stepped forward and eyes snapped wide open in shock. He even threw back the hood to reveal his glistening but cracked skull. "I ain't no normal monster. Pal." 

Fiero frowned in his own surprise as he looked at this monster. He was confused now and it showed on his face. 

Why did this monster......this skeleton look just like the one called Sans? 

With a shark like grin, sharp pointy teeth, the Sans look alike, grinned evilly as his left eye flared up red and he took his left hand out of his pocket, which was glowing fiery red. 

"Wanna have a good time?" The dark and twisted version of Sans asked grinning. "Well, actually, I'mma gonna have a good time. You? You're just gonna fucking die like the filthy Monster Hunter ya'are.


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Megalovania-Underfell remix (Dual Remix-Underfell Sans' Theme)

It couldn't be helped that Sans, Papyrus and Calli stared at this Sans look alike with alarm and shock. None of them could believe what they were even seeing. 

This Sans......he looked just like the Sans they knew but....different. He was darker, more twisted looking. There was just something about him that made them feel like something was wrong. Everything about him was wrong and twisted. 

His black clothes, red sweater, his cracked skull, his golden tooth, his red magic. He seemed to even be a little bigger boned than Sans. He was definitely a little wider in the rib cage area, making him look stout. And even more, he wore a black dog spiked collar with a black chain wrapped around his neck. 

Like a rabid dog off his leash. He sure looked like one, actually. His skull even seemed to more of a bulldog skull as it was.

"So, if you're not a normal monster, then what kind are you? Who are you? I recognize you as the one called Sans but......there are two of you." Fiero said as he even spared a glance towards the stunned Sans still trapped by crates. 

The darker Sans just grinned a shark like smile as he stepped further into the open area to face the Monster Hunter. "The name is Sans, fucker. I just ain't the Sans you know about. Ya see, I ain't from this timeline." He said his voice very rough before he even spared a glance at Sans. "Ya call me Edge or Fell or whatever floats your fucking boat. Or sinks it. And ya can fucking talk to Gaster, buddy ol pal. It's his fault I even exist, Sansy." 

"Wh-what?" Sans murmured and even spared another glance with Papyrus, who looked just as confused. 

"Welp, enough chit chat." Edge said as he twisted his skull a little until his vertibrae cracked and he shifted his large form. "Time to fucking die, filthy human."

Fiero now readied himself, raising his blades as he dipped his head down a little. "Do you really think you can defeat me, Edge, was it?" He asked blankly. 

"I dunno. Maybe we should find out." Edge said grinning as he took one last drag of his cigarette before flipping the burning butt into his own big maw, startling those looking at him. He had seriously just eaten his own cigarette butt. "Well, ya just gonna stand there like a pussy cat or ya gonna come at me?" 

That seemed to irritate the Monster Hunter, making him growl slightly before he was gone in a sudden blur. 

Those who were watching tensed up, looking around quickly, trying to find the Hunter. They even glanced at Edge, to see what his reaction was. 

And all Edge did was grin wider and narrowing his fiery red eye to an almost sinister slit. 

Suddenly he whipped around and lashed out, moving rather quick for someone so stout and large as him. He lashed out his hand and caught the swinging blade that had been aimed at his skull. The very movement not only startled the brothers and the girl but the Monster Hunter.

Fiero really looked startled as Edge had caught the swinging blade in his hand with such ease. No one had ever done that before. 

"Ya see, Pal," Edge said grinning wickedly as he held the blade with one hand and then lashed out to catch the other when the Hunter slashed it at him, catching that one too. "I ain't like the other Sans. He's strong in magic. I'm fucking stronger." His shark like grin grew bigger and his eye sockets went completely black with only red steam pouring from the left. "And I am fucking meaner." 

Suddenly fiery red and blackened bones shot up from the ground in between the two, sharp points shooting upward and slamming into the blades, shattering them. 

Another shot towards Fiero ' s chest and he had no choice but to move in a blur to avoid getting stabbed. 

"Impressive. But I see that you are no different than the other. You have one HP. One hit, and you are Dust." Fiero said as he raised his hands into a fighting stance as if to fight hand to hand with the skeleton. 

"Yeah? Let's see ya try and hit me, dumbass." Edge said grinning, his glowing left hand raising. 

Fiero didn't move for a moment before he was gone in a blur and appearing right in front of the stout skeleton, lashing out with fire. 

Before he could hit Edge, however, something shot up from the ground in between them and blasted at him with fiery red lasers. It was a giant animal skull, almost like a demonic bull skull with sharp points all over it, with demonic red eyes flaring like hellfire. It was much bigger than the normal Gaster Blasters that Sans created and much more pointer. 

Fiero barely had time to move as he was nearly blasted right then and there.he escaped with a burn on his side that blistered in a third degree burn. 

It couldn't be helped that he was in great pain, now touching his side and hissing. 

Edge just turned to face him, grinning with the nightmarish Gaster Blaster beside him. "Oh, that looked like it fucking hurt." He said before raising a hand and shooting those red and black sharpened bones at him. Several of the were like throwing knives and nearly hit the Gunter, as well as Sans, who flinched and buried his skull under his own arms to shield himself. 

He was just lucky enough the sharpened bones missed him but had shattered the crates on top of him, allowing him to free himself. 

"Hey, Sansy!" 

Sans blinked and looked over at Edge, only to flinch when something had been thrown at him. His reflexes, however, allowed him to catch whatever it had been and he was surprised to see it was a cup of instant noodles, monster version. 

Staring at it for a moment, Sans looked back at Edge who winked at him with a wicked grin before turning sharply to meet Fiero ' s next attack. All Sans could do was stare before he turned to cup of noodles and eat it to replenish his magic power and energy.

It was becoming a mess now. 

Fire flew, sharps bones thrown, Fiero was growing angry and Edge cackled madly as he blasted bones after bones at the Hunter. 

At this point, Fiero knew he had to stop messing around with this beastly skeleton. He snarled in frustration before blurring himself to the skeleton ' s side, grabbing for the first thing he saw. 

The chain hooked to his collar. 

Fiero grabbed it and yanked very hard, earning a sharp yelp from the skeleton, pulling him right off his black sneakers, that everyone barely realized he was wearing. He slammed the stout skeleton down and rose a fiery fist as he leapt into the air to bring down onto Edge. 

"Fucking hell......!" Edge snarled now curling up as if to protect himself. 

Suddenly, there was a powerful whoosh and something sliced right through Fiero ' s fist, cutting off that fist and making the Hunter just scream in pain as he quickly fled away from the stout skeleton. 

It startled everyone in the room. 

Sans and Calli had been trying to remove a crate off of Papyrus at the moment but they turned when they heard that scream, looking shocked. They saw the Hunter fleeing to a wall, clutching a bloody stub before looking back at Edge to see if he had been......

Oh, no.

Edge certainly had not been responsible for injuring Fiero like that. He was pushing himself up onto his big ass, scowling but also looking worried, himself as he looked over to the side. 

They looked. 

And they froze in complete shock. 

Stepping out of the shadows was a tall, very thin form with more black leather than anyone had ever seen. Black leather pants, bloody red knee high boots, black armor with more freaking sharp points that could have stabbed someone's eyes out and a blood stained red cape hung down behind him. 

Hell, even his skull was rather pointy at the cheek bones and his eye sockets slitted with demonic red picks for eyes among black. And very sharp teeth, almost like a piranha ' s maw. 

It was another Papyrus. 

Only more and more twisted and darker than the one they knew. 

And he was marching over to Edge, who cringed as if terrified of what was about to happen. 

"YOU PATHETIC REJECT!!" The Papyrus snapped before lashing out and slapping Edge hard over the skull, making him yelp. "QUIT FUCKING AROUND!! YOU KNOW WE CAN'T STAY IN THIS TIMELINE!! WE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE YET!! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER!!" 

Edge cringed, rubbing at his skull as he pushed himself to his feet. "M'sorry, Boss." He muttered. "I'll finish this....." 

"NO, YOU WILL NOT!!" snapped the Papyrus, or rather Boss as he kicked Edge hard with his sharp pointy boot, making him yelp before he turned to face the shaking Fiero still clutching his bloody stump. "I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS, PAPYRUS, WILL END THIS SAD, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER HUNTER. YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SIT THERE, LIKE THE LAZY, FAT ASS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER, YOU ARE!!" 

"Yes, Boss." Grumbled Edge as he just stuffed his hands into his pocket and seriously pouted as he watched the twisted version of Papyrus face down the Monster Hunter. 

"Se-Seeing how I am greatly injured, I forfeit this fight. Al-Allow me to live and I will leave." Fiero said now shuddering in pain, gasping and panting as he bled. 

Boss just sneered as he raised a gloved hand towards him, shaking his hand. "OH, TRULY? YOU WISH TO SURRENDER? VERY WELL THEN. YOU SEEMED TO BE AN ADMIRABLE ADVERSARY AGAINST MY PATHETIC BROTHER. COME HERE, MONSTER HUNTER. I WISH TO SHAKE YOUR HAND." He said offering the hand. 

Fiero just frowned at him disbelief but did step forward, still clutching his bloody stump. He didn't see any other way out of this. Not with how injured he was. But if this monster just wanted to shake his hand before letting him go, he saw no other......

Suddenly, Boss twisted his wrist with a wicked smirk and sharp black bones shot from the ground from right under the Hunter's feet, stabbing through his boots and out in a bloody mess. 

The Hunter screamed. 

Sans, Papyrus and Calli flinched with horrified looks on their faces. 

The two darker, twisted versions of the Skeleton brothers grinned maliciously as they watched more black bones and now red and burnt black bones shoot from the ground, stabbing into the Hunter, over and over again. 

It was brutal. 

Not forgiving. 

No mercy. 

Until the Hunter fell down in a bloody, gory mess, completely, utterly, and very dead. 

Two pairs of red eyes turned to look right at the horrified monsters and human, both still smirking darkly before moving as one to stepping back. 

"Wa-wait......who are you two?" Sans asked, the unease in his voice as he took a step towards them. 

"Like I said, Sansy." Edge said grinning his shark like grin at him as he took his left hand out from his pocket and swiped the air behind him and the twisted version of Papyrus. "Why don't you fucking ask Gaster what the fuck he did while trapped in The Void. It's his fault we exist." 

Behind them, there was almost like a rip in time and space, a portal of some kind opening up, splitting open the very fabric of reality, opening up into sheer darkness that Sans and Papyrus recognized as The Void. 

But what startled them the most was inside the darkness, someone poked their head out, looking at the two. 

"Heeeeey. Are ya 'bout done yet?" 

Eyes snapped wide open in alarm to see that skeleton just looking out at the two twisted version. This one.. ..it was another version of Papyrus. 

A third Papyrus. 

Except.....he looked just like Papyrus with the exception of wearing a baggy orange hoodie and baggy black sweat pants. He looked tired as well, though.....it was more like he looked high off his ass as if he had been smoking weed or something. 

"Oh, god damn, Boss, Edge. Look at the mess you made out there." The Papyrus said, sounding very slow as he looked around the warehouse and even grimaced as he saw the gory mess of body parts. 

"HEYA! I WANNA SEE!" Came a monotonous but hyperactive voice as something small, round and very blue tried jumping up and down from The Void. 

Sans and Papyrus and Calli barely saw another Sans, only very much smaller than the others and with freaking yellow stars in his eyes as he jumped and down, trying to see outside of the rip in the Void. 

But the slow, very orange Papyrus caught the small Sans by the skull and pushed him down so he couldn't jump up any more. 

"Nope. Nope. Sorry, lil' bro. But ya ain't seeing what Edge and Boss did. It'll give ya nightmares. Hmm?" The hoodie wearing Papyrus spotted the other three in the room, stiffening. Then he scowled and looked at the other two versions. "Hey, I thought we agreed we weren't gonna make contact with them yet." 

"BLAME FAT ASS RIGHT HERE. HE HAD TO INTERVENE." Boss growled jabbing a sharp thumb, literately, into Edge ' s eye, making him yelp in pain as he covered the eye socket he had been jabbed with. 

"OW! BOSS!" 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, IDIOT!" Boss snapped as he grabbed Edge by the chain and threw him hard through the rip before stepping over into The Void himself. 

Both he and the other Papyrus turned just as there came a loud clang and the doors to the warehouse burst open. The two monsters and Calli jumped and looked over in surprise to see police filing in as well as Asgore, Gaster, Bonessa, Undyne and her partner, Jones came running in. 

Only to freeze when they saw the entire scene before them and even the rip in reality. 

Gaster froze with wide eyes when he saw the two Papyrus' looking right at him. And if his white face could go any whiter, it did. 

"Heya, Daddy-O." The hoodie wearing Papyrus said now grinning lazily at him, waving before raising his other hand at the top of the rip and brought it down quickly, as if zipping shut the rip in reality. 

It closed but not before Boss managed to flip Gaster the bird before it did. 

Now there was a stunned silence as everyone just stared in alarm. 

"Gaster," Sans finally spoke up slowly before he turned a glare over onto his shocked father, who looked back at him. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?"

Gaster grimaced before slouching and looking miserable. He knew he was in deep shit right now. He had a lot of explaining to do. "Whoops." Was all he could say sheepishly. 

"HEY!" Came a voice from above and heads tilted back to look up. 

Gar was still trapped in the chair, hanging on the hook. He seemed to have finally gotten the tape off his mouth from licking at it until it was barely holding on at the corner of his mouth. He was pale as ever, having seen it all happen but he was alive and unharmed, unlike the beatings he had gotten from James and the other Armati, who were finally waking up. 

"Hey! Can someone get me down now?! I am so going to throw up if I keep swinging back and forth on this thing!" Gar yelled down at them.


	18. Eighteen

It was very easy to say that no one knew how to even explain anything they had seen that night. No one knew how to explain what happened. 

And what was making it harder on everyone was that Gaster was refusing to explain what he knew and it made a lot of people mad. He said he couldn't explain it. He said he didn't know who those versions of Sans and Papyrus was. He didn't know who or what they were. 

But everyone knew he was lying. 

His reactions to the versions had been clear. He knew who they were, what they were. He just wasn't saying and that he locked himself up in his new lab, refusing to see anyone, even the severely pissed off Bonessa. 

He didn't want to explain because of how difficult it was to explain. 

Nonetheless, the night went rather well for such a travesty. 

The Armati were arrested, James Armati was dead, the Monster Hunter was dead. Calli and Gar had been seen to by a medic and now she had a cast on her arm. Gar had a cracked rib from being punched by James but other than that, he was all right.

And now, all four De'Angelo's were in a tight family embrace, tears of happiness sliding down their faces, just happy to be together again. Alive and safe. 

The whole thing with the Armati and the Monster Hunter was being kept quiet, due to the violence that erupted between the monsters and criminals. The government didn't want people to panic about what the monsters were capable of, even if it had been to rescue Calli and Gar from other humans. 

They knew that some people would cause a ruckus if they knew just how powerful the monsters could be. 

Still it did cause some tension that Sans and Papyrus had reacted the way they did. No one blamed them, not even the government but it still worried the council to know that they had used magic against The Armati. Even if it were to stop them from hurting Calli and Gar. 

And despite the other skeletons that had been seen, no one knew what to even say about them. They were nowhere to be found. 

There wasn't even a shred of proof of who they were or where they were from. 

And since Gaster wasn't talking, no one knew what to say about them. They would keep their eyes out for those four but that was all they could say. 

A few days after the whole thing, things seemed to go back to normal. 

Calli got to formally introduce Papyrus to Gar, who took it in rather well that he was dating his baby sister. He didn't seem to mind him at all. Not after what he and his smaller brother did to save him and Calli. He warmly welcomed Papyrus and gave him his okay on dating Calli. 

Their relationship was stronger than ever and it showed by how well the two spent their time together. Calli and Papyrus could always be seen together, holding hands, he taking care of her because of her broken wrist, which didn't stay broken for long when Toriel finally got a hold of her.

However, not everything went well that one night, when Calli and Gar were rescued. 

After being checked by the EMT's, giving statements of what had happened with James and The Armati, and even trying to get Gaster to talk about what he knew about the other Sans' and Papyrus', Undyne got the call on the radio and Calli got the call from her father. 

It seemed, even while dealing with James and The Armati, other Armati members lit the restaurant on fire. 

According to reports, according to Nico, while he had been running things, the three Armati men, Friscillo and his two men paid a visit to De'Angelo's, scared the hell out of what customers that had been there, shot Nico in the arm for trying to fight back and lit the entire restaurant on fire. 

It burnt down and now the four De'Angelo's and several monsters stood before a completely destroyed restaurant, looking on with pain and agony. Their restaurant was gone. It was all gone. 

"My.....my re-restaurant......" Rotini said painfully as he looked at the blackened skeleton of a building. 

Calli, with tears in her eyes, was being held by Papyrus, shook her head. "Everything we had had been in that restaurant. It's all gone. Wh-why.......those assholes. They just to destroy everything, didn't they?" She said trembling. 

"I am so very sorry, Calli." Papyrus said softly as he held her. 

"And what's worse is Undyne and the police still can't find the dicks who did this." Sans said as he went over and light kicked a piece of burnt wood.

"We could rebuild, I suppose." Gar stated as he looked at his father. 

Rotini just shook his head as he sighed now rubbing his nose. "No. We do not have that kind of money. And I'm too old for this now. I was about to retire as it was. Hand the restaurant to Calli. But now.....I have nothing." 

"Uh-hem." Mettaton suddenly cleared his throat as he stepped forward and struck an elegant pose. "I wouldn't say you didn't have money. I, for one, would be happy to help out. I AM star, after all and I would gladly donate a good sum of money to my great friends." 

Call and her family smiled at him but shook their heads. "Thank you, Mettaton. But that would be asking too much. That is just too much for asking of friends." She said sadly. 

Mettaton just smirked as he placed a hand against his chest and leaned forward. "Not at all, Darling! Please, allow me to assist in the rebuilding of your restaurant! Especially," he smirked towards Gem, who grinned back and went over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "When I am now officially dating your sister." 

Blank looks. 

And then smiles as Calli laughed and went over to hug her sister.

There was a good moment of congrats and pats on the back before Calli was trying to disagree again. She didn't want to borrow money. She had no way of paying anyone back if she did.

However, everyone decided to pitch in and told her they would help. 

Eventually she caved in and thanked everyone gratefully for all of their help. 

However there had been a condition. 

"The condition is," Call said looking at Papyrus with a smile. "You're my partner in it. I can run the new restaurant but I'd rather have help. And you're an amazing cook. The best. So, I'd like you to be my partner in running the new restaurant and I want to name it, Papyrus' Italian. Because technically, you're the head chef and it's your food we serve." 

Papyrus grew bright eyed at that and he nodded rather excitedly while everyone else just smiled. "I would honored, my love." He told her. 

Calli just smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist to kiss him, which he returned. None of them bothered by Sans' wolf whistle or Mettaton's applause.

Nonetheless, everyone seemed to be happy with it. They almost forgot about their new worries of the Luminosity of Gaia, who did not reveal their selves for a good while longer. No one knew anything about them, other than the one mage, Fiero. 

It would be two years before they showed back up. 

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

Locked up in his lab, Gaster was rifling through papers, scattering them as he searched frantically for what he had been searching for. He had to find his old journal, something he had always kept on his very person, even when he had been in The Void. 

He needed it. 

How could he have forgotten what he had done while in the Void?! How could he have forgotten what he had created?! 

He knew he had written it down! Everything he had been through so not to forget in his banishment! He had to find his journal! 

The others Sans' and Papyrus'! 

How could he have forgotten them?! 

He knew it had been a long ago when he created them! He just had forgotten! 

So many years ago! He had last seen them so many years ago! 

"God damn it!" Gaster swore as he tore through his files, throwing papers around before sighing as he grabbed his head and held it. He had to remember he did! He just couldn't! 

"Why did they show up like that?! They shouldn't have been able to!" Gaster said to himself as he began to pace through his lab. "Why did those boys show up?! I told them I wouldn't see them again! Did they come looking for me?! I told them I didn't want to see them! That they were failures!" He ranted to himself before sighing and now rubbing his mask. 

He knew something was wrong. Something bad was happening. He could feel it. 

It couldn't have been........Them, could it have been? 

There was no way that the others should have been a letter to cross out of their time lines like they had. Something must have happened in their timelines. Someone......something had broken the seals he had placed on them so that they would never break free, to cross over into different times. 

"Why were they here?" Gaster asked himself warily. "Those two.......The Fells......they should have never got out. Could it have been......Them? And that stupid lazy boy of mine.......I know he was able to see into The Void. But why was he with The Fells? Why was Little Blueberry there? Why would Pappy risk his little brother.....with The Fells......?" 

And for a good long while, he pondered it all. 

Then Gaster remembered where he left his journal. He had left it in the Underground. When he had been packing up all of his files and old experiment documents. He must have put down the journal to gather everything. 

He had to go back. 

He had to go back to the Underground and find the book. It had everything he had done. All of his experiment ts, his journey into the other timelines while searching for Bonessa ' s soul. 

He had to find the book before someone else did. 

Because if someone else found it, they would know what he had done. That terrible, terrible deed he had done so very long ago. 

He couldn't let anyone know what he had done to the seven mages that had been responsible for everything. If any of the other monsters found out, if any of the Luminosity found out, it could be have been the end of the peace that Asgore had fought so hard for with the humans. 

The humans would find out and they would fear the monsters even more. Fear him. 

A new war would break out all because of what he had done. 

And it would have been his fault. It would be all his fault that there would be so much hate and fear between humans and monsters. 

He had to find that book and destroy it before anyone found out. And as for the The Fells and The Swaps, if they ever showed up again, he would have to deal with them before they could even tell his own sons, his wife, his monsters what he had done. 

Or it was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -And this is the end of No Reservations. I've kind of ran out of ideas for this one. I hope everyone enjoyed it for what it was worth. It was mostly to just build a few bridges that would lead up to the next story.
> 
> The big sequel to True Soul will be making an appearence soon enough. 
> 
> Until then, feel free to leave your thoughts by commenting on the stories. Hope you all enjoyed this story and we'll see you next time! 
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
